DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA
by betty-sama
Summary: Despues de que todo el asunto de Aizen termina todo vuelve a la normalidad pero algo a camiado, los sentimientos de ichigo cambian hacia cierta ojigris. habran mas parejas, renjixrukia hitsugayaxhinamori y quizas uraharaxyoruichi.
1. RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

**Hola a todos. despues de bastante tiempo sin hacer nada vengo con ichihime. a ver que tal me sale. no seais muy malos conmigo, los amantes de ichihime ser buenos y si hago algo mal me lo decis y lo ire arreglando en lo proximos capitulos**

**va a ser un ichihime como os he dicho antes pero metere tambien renjixrukia y hitsuhina. de momento solo esas tres parejas que son las que me gusta, quizas tambien algo de urahara x yoruichi. no se lo vere con forme pase la historia. **

**este capitulo es muy cortito, tan solo me he centrado en dejaros ver lo que cada uno siente despues de que todo lo de Aizen haya terminado, ya en los siguientes capitulos empezare a meter la acción. paciencia y leerme porfa jajaja**

**aclaro que la historia es contada por ichigo pero saldran pensamientos de orihime que estaran en negrita**

**sin mas os dejo con esta historia y no os entretengo mas.**

**los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen sino a tite kubo.**

Todo el asunto de Aizen ha terminado, hemos vuelto a la vida normal. Gracias a Dios no tenemos que lamentar ninguna perdida, todos estamos bien, gracias a la capitana Unahana y, por supuesto, gracias a Inoue, que nos sanaron a todos nuestras heridas.

Inoue. Estamos ahora mismo en clase, hemos vuelto a nuestra vida cotidiana, la miro en su asiento y parece que nada haya pasado, se comporta como siempre, sonríe como siempre. No se si esto me tranquiliza o me inquieta. Ha sido la mas afectada de todos. Se la llevaron, estuvo con el enemigo, sola, sin nadie que la protegiera. No puedo olvidar lo que Grimmjow me dijo en nuestra pelea en Las Noches.

"__ Dime, Kurosaki, ¿porque viniste a este lugar?_

__ ¿Es que acaso no es obvio? ¡Vine a salvar a Inoue!_

__ Si eso es verdad, ¿porque no tomaste a esa perra y corriste en el momento que la viste? ¿Cuando te preocupaste por ver si esta herida, o por lo menos de mirarla? No eres tan bueno como dices. Tal vez ella ya este herida en su interior."_

Tal vez ella ya este herida en su interior. Esa frase se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No me atrevo a preguntarle si paso algo allí, en Las Noches. Solo le pregunto si esta bien, y ella siempre me dice que si, que ya todo esta bien. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, que quizás, no lo este. Que si Grimmjow dijo eso, sea porque quizás le hicieron algo. No se si lo dijo por herirme o por que realmente algo paso.

Ahora mismo la miro, su rostro es sereno y alegre, con ese toque de inocencia que siempre a tenido, parece que nada haya cambiado, pero no estoy tranquilo. Muchas cosas han pasado, y el que menos o el que mas tiene heridas en su interior que sanar, yo el primero. ¿Porque ella esta tan tranquila? ¿Porque tiene ese rostro de paz? Temo que solo sea pura fachada para no preocuparnos.

Quiero ayudarla, quiero protegerla, quiero que todo mal que haya en su interior desaparezca. Quiero ver que nunca mas llore, no quiero volver a ver su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas y sufrimientos, no quiero ver esos hermosos ojos grises sin vida y sin brillo. Si vuelvo a ver ese rostro que encontré a mi llegada a Las Noches, creo que moriría.

Hasta que no experimenté el dolor de creerla perdida, no supe cuan importante era para mi. Cuando vi el terror que provoque en ella, al verme con la mascara de hollow, esos ojos llenos de temor hacia mi, sentí un dolor tan grande en mi pecho, que sentí que algo se desgarraba en mi interior. No soportaba ver que esos ojos que siempre me miraron con aprecio ahora me miraban con terror. No era capaz de luchar con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor que provocaba ese rostro asustado, me nublaba el sentido, no podía reaccionar como era debido. Pero, cuando la oí decir, _"no te mueras... ¡No te mueras, Kurosaki-kun! No tienes que ganar … ¡No tienes que seguir intentándolo! Pero por favor, no sigas lastimándote ...". _Sentí una calidez en mi interior, que parecía recomponer todo lo que se había roto. Cuando la mire, y vi que sus ojos ya no me temían, si no que sufría por mi, ahí pude comprobar cuanto me importaba que esos ojos me miraran, que sus ojos siguieran mi existencia. Ahí me di cuanta que solo quería que esos ojos me miraran ahora y siempre, que si no lo hacían, algo en mi interior moriría.

Nunca sentí tanta desesperación, como cuando supe que Inoue desapareció. Nunca sentí tanta ansiedad como cuando fui a su rescate, necesitaba salvarla y traerla de vuelta. También pude comprobar, que esta vez, fue muy diferente a cuando salve a Rukia. En ese momento sentía la necesidad de salvarla, al fin y al cabo, ella se encontraba en esa situación por salvarme a mi y a mi familia, se lo debía. Quería salvarla, se convirtió en mi amiga y quería que estuviera a salvo, pero no sentía esa angustia y desesperación que sentí cuando Inoue desapareció. Con Inoue, sentía que si no la salvaba algo mio se iría con ella. Sentía una gran angustia en mi interior. Tras este amargo momento que hemos tenido que vivir me he dado cuenta que la amo.

_ Kurosaki-kun …. Kurosaki-kun...

_ Eh … ¿que pasa?

_ Kurosaki-kun, ya terminó la clase, es la hora del almuerzo, ¿almorzamos todos juntos? Ja ja, parece que la clase de hoy no te gusta, estas en las nubes toda la clase, ja ja.

_ Etto, si, bueno, vamos a la azotea, ¿no?

_ Si vamos.

Pasamos el almuerzo y resto de la mañana con normalidad, todos ríen y parecen pasarlo bien. El almuerzo ha estado lleno de risas y comentarios ingeniosos. Nada parece que haya pasado, quizás le este dando mas importancia de la que tiene.

La campana suena indicando el fin de clases, y todos se disponen a marcharse a casa, Inoue se acerca.

_ Kurosaki-kun, ¿te parece bien que empecemos hoy con el trabajo?

_ ¿Que trabajo?

_ Lo que yo te diga, Kurosaki-kun, hoy estas en las nubes. Nos toco hacer el trabajo de biología juntos. Como estamos retrasados no querría dejarlo para muy tarde, no sea que no nos de tiempo. Si te parece bien, podemos empezar hoy, podemos ir a mi casa.

_ Vale, por mi esta bien. Vamos entonces.

…

_ Adelante, pasa Kurosaki-kun. Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber? Te puedo sacar zumo de piña o frutas rojas, refresco de cola, naranja o limón, o agua. ¿Que quieres?

_ Un refresco de limón esta bien.

_ Vale, pues enseguida vuelvo con los refrescos, ve si eso preparando los libros, ¿vale?

**Refresco de limón. Yo me tomare un zumo de frutas rojas. Uf, estoy un poco nerviosa teniendo a Kurosaki-kun en el salón de mi casa. Vamos a estar los dos solos. No puedo evitarlo, me tiemblan las piernas. **

**Desde que todo lo de Aizen terminó, se comporta diferente. Parece que este en todo momento en las nubes. No se en lo que piensa. Tubo que ser muy duro para el, se enfrento con muchos espadas, lucho contra el mismo Aizen. Me preocupa que este mal. Querría que me dijera que le pasa. Aunque lo mas probable que esté así porque desde que todo acabo Rukia no ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos, desde entonces esta en la sociedad de almas. Ya hace un mes de eso.**

**No puedo evitar que me entren ganas de llorar al pensar que Kurosaki-kun este pensando en ella. Me siento mal por ello, porque Rukia es mi amiga y la hecho de menos, pero me duele tanto que Kurosaki-kun nada mas tenga ojos para ella. Me gustaría tanto que se fijara aunque solo fuera un poquito en mi. Me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre como a ella y que me permitiera llamarlo a él por su nombre. Me gustaría tanto que me abrazara. A veces necesito que me abrace, sentir su calidez y protección. No se que podría hacer para cambiar las cosas. Que hacer para que yo le guste, para que el día a día no sea tan doloroso.**

**_ **Inoue, ¿necesitas ayuda?

_ Eh … no, lo siento, ya voy.

**Será mejor que deje de darle vueltas. Solo tengo que pensar que ahora estaremos los dos solos y tengo que hacer un trabajo con él. Lo pasaremos bien, y hablaremos normal como siempre lo hemos hecho, olvidándonos de todo lo que ha pasado.**

**_ **¿Estas bien? Parece que ahora eres tu la que estas en las nubes.

_ Si. Ja ja, estoy perfectamente no te preocupes, solo me distraje un poco.

_ ¿Seguro que estas bien? Si te pasa cualquier cosa sabes que me lo puedes contar. Confía en mi Inoue.

_ Estoy bien en serio. Aquí tienes tu refresco. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Kuchiki-san?

_ No, no he tenido noticias de ella. Supongo que ahora tienen que estar muy liados en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en regresar, esa enana no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de aquí y mas sin molestarme. Creo que disfruta haciéndome la vida mas difícil.

_ Ja ja ja. No exageres Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san no te hace nada, tan solo que tu tienes muy poca paciencia.

Nuevamente me dice que no pasa nada, pero algo ronda su cabeza. Me gustaría tanto que confiara en mi como para contarme lo que le preocupa. Parece que hecha de menos a Rukia, seguro que a ella si se lo contaría. Se volvieron muy buenas amigas. Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es comportarme como siempre y que no vea que algo me preocupa.

Ahora que la miro detenidamente, no se como no me he podido dar cuenta hasta ahora de lo hermosa que es. Su rostro alegre e inocente la hacen lucir realmente hermosa. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de sus encantos, pero me preocupaba demasiado en meterme en jaleos y luego en perseguir a hollow. Seguro que habrán un montón de chicos que estén detrás de ella con lo bonita que es. Uf, no se que hago fijándome en alguien como ella, seguro que no sentirá nada por mí. Que suerte la mía.

Ahora solo me queda disfrutar de este trabajo, intentaré alargarlo el máximo tiempo posible para poder estar así con ella. Así se que está bien, porque esta ás disfruto de su compañía. Me gusta estar con ella. Parece que después de todo lo ocurrido, todo el tiempo que paso con ella me resulta poco. Me da miedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de ella, temo que vuelva a desaparecer y que esta vez no pueda salvarla. Además, ahora me inquieta que viva sola. Es muy inocente y despistada. Seguro que si viniera un ladrón o agresor, le abriría la puerta y le ofrecería algo de tomar. No piensa que haya gente mala en el mundo. Parece mentira todo lo que ha vivido en estos últimos tiempos. Pero bueno, así y todo me gusta, no lo puedo evitar.

En estos momentos me siento estúpido. No creí que me pudiera sentir así por alguien ni por nada. Me resulto ñoño y cursi. No se, todo me parece mas bonito y mejor, no me gusto, me doy vergüenza a mi mismo. Pero no lo puedo evitar, solo al pensar en ella me da la risa tonta. Esto de estar enamorado es una mierda. Si al menos ella también estuviera enamorada de mi.

….

_ Mañana nos vemos Inoue. Ten cuidado y cierra bien la puerta y no le habrás a ningún desconocido.

_ No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, llevo viviendo sola durante mucho tiempo y no me a pasado nada. Lo que me ha pasado siempre han entrado a la fuerza, jajaja.

_ No me hace gracia Inoue. Me preocupa lo que te pase. - Un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, ladeo su rostro a un lado para que ella no lo notara. No lo pudo evitar, le salio sin mas. Pero al tener su rostro ladeado no pudo notar que a Orihime también le había aparecido un ligero tono carmín sobre las mejillas, ladeando también la cabeza, para ocultarle a este su sonrojo.

_ Gracias … Kurosaki-kun. Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Estaré bien.

_ Buenas noches Inoue.

_ Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun.

**¿que os a parecido? espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho, este capi a sido corto y sin acción, solo queria que se dejara en claro lo que ambos sentian, ahora empezara la verdadera historia donde habran emociones, amor y risas.**

**gracias por leerme y espero vuestros review impaciente. con naruto si me siento en armonia para escribirlos pero con bleach no me termino de meter en los personajes por lo que acepto consejos. muchisimas gracias**


	2. EL PLAN

**hola de nuevo, aqui os dejo el siguiente capi. muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que os habeis molestado en leerme y muchichisimas gracias a los que me habeis dejado review, me ha animado muchisimo. no sabia si esta historia iba a gustar y si no recibia review quizas no la hubiera continuado. muchas gracias de verdad.**

**la historia la cuenta Ichigo. los pensamientos de orihime estaran en negrita.**

**aparecen renji y rukia y ya al final seran ellos los que hablen. estara contada por rukia y los pensamientos de renji estaran en negrita. lo pongo antes de que empiece esa parte.**

**bueno sin mas os dejo que leais. los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla ...**

**capitulo 2. EL PLAN**

Voy de camino a clase. Tengo que reconocerlo, estoy ansioso por ver a Inoue. No puedo entender porque tan de repente tengo esta ansiedad por verla. Como, tan de golpe, empece a sentirme así. Pero me gusta. Me gusta como me siento cuando la veo. Me gusta ver su sonrisa y esa carita tan linda e inocente. Muero por verla y ansío que llegue esta tarde para estar los dos solos. Bendito trabajo de biología.

No se que debería hacer. No se si decirle lo que siento. No creo que Inoue sienta lo mismo que yo, y si le digo que me gusta, quizás estropee nuestra amistad. Prefiero ser su amigo a no ser nada. Pero, por el contrario, si no le digo, puede que otro chico lo haga, ella es muy bonita. Uff, no se que hacer. Esto de enamorarse es muy complicado.

_ Ichigooooooo.

PLAFF

_ Buenos días, Keigo.

_ Pero que malo que eres Ichigo.

_ Buenos días Asano. - Mizuiro, con toda su atención puesta en su móvil como siempre, pasa sobre el pobre Keigo que sigue tirado en el suelo tras estrellarse contra el brazo de Ichigo, parando este así su efusivo saludo.

_ Pero que malo Mizuiro, llamame Keigo, ¿somos amigos, no? Porque sois tan malos conmigo.

_ Buenos días Keigo, ¿que haces tirado en el suelo?

_ Buenos días Orihime.

La voz de Inoue, todo mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar su voz.

_ Keigo, porque no mandas a freír espárragos al baka de Ichigo de una buena vez.

_ Tatsuki, buenos días. No te preocupes, si ya estoy acostumbrado, jaja.

_ Oye tu …

_ Buenos días Kurosaki-kun.

Que linda esta esta mañana. ¿Como puede tener una sonrisa tan bonita? Si me vuelve a sonreír así me va a dar algo.

_ … eh … buenos días, Inoue.

¡RINN!

_ La campana, sera mejor que entremos.

Me quede embobado mirándola. He parecido un completo idiota. Mierda, mierda y mierda. Seguro que se me noto. Pero es tan linda, tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa … pero que...

_ ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Abarai-kun! ¿Que hacéis aquí?

_ Eso digo yo, ¿que hacéis aquí?

_ Yo también me alegro de verte, Ichigo.

_ Inoue, hemos venido por unos días, para comprobar que todo volvió a la normalidad y no haya ningún problema.

_ Eso es estupendo, Kuchiki-san, y que bien que también haya venido Abarai-kun. Por cierto, buenos días Chad, buenos días Ishida-kun.

_ Todos, vuelvan a sus asientos, la clase va a comenzar.

_ Ey, enana. ¿Y donde piensas quedarte? Porque en mi casa no. No tengo ganas de aguantarte todos los días.

_ Idiota. Por supuesto que me voy a quedar en tu casa, ¿donde si no? Ya me acostumbre a estar allí.

_ ¿Y por que no te vas con Renji donde Urahara?

_ Porque no …

_ Ustedes dos, los reencuentros en el descanso.

_ Hai. - dijeron los dos al unisono.

**Me alegra mucho que Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun estén nuevamente aquí, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme triste a la vez. Se va a quedar en su casa. Volverán a estar juntos. Saldrá con ella a ayudarla, estarán siempre juntos, como antes. Parecía que ahora estaba mas pendiente de mi, o al menos, eso me parecía. Pero ahora, estando ella aquí, volverá a hacerle caso solo a ella. Ah, siento una opresión en el pecho que me ahoga. Tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Porque a tenido que volver? Ahora que estábamos tan bien. Ahora que Kurosaki-kun se preocupaba por mi, solo por mi.**

**Dios mio. Soy una mala persona. No debería pensar así. Ella es mi amiga y si Kurosaki-kun la elige, me alegraré por ellos. Son mis amigos, no puedo ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en mi, aunque eso me destroce.**

**Kurosaki-kun. ¿Porque no puedes quererme? Me gustaría tanto gustarte, aunque solo fuera un poquito. **

Inoue esta muy seria, su cara esta muy triste y sus ojos se ven aguosos, como con ganas de llorar. ¿Que será lo que le pasa? Me angustia verla así. A ver si la clase termina y hablo con ella. No soporto ver su cara triste, no puedo volver a verla así. No pienso permitir que nada la haga llorar de nuevo. No pienso ver ese hermoso rostro triste y cubierto por lagrimas nuevamente, no lo soportaría.

Por fin, la clase termino. Voy a hablar con ella.

_ Inoue, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo.

_ Cla … claro Kurosaki-kun.

Mientras que estos dos se encaminan a la azotea para hablar, dentro de clase.

_ ¿Me perdí algo mientras estuve en la sociedad de almas?

_ Verdad que es raro, Abarai. Pues, antes de entrar a clase, Ichigo se le quedó mirando a Orihime con cara de tonto, y se le trabó la lengua al saludarla, se quedo como atontado.

_ ¿Estas diciendo que a Ichigo le gusta Inoue, Tatsuki?

_ No lo se, Kuchiki, pero aquí hay algo raro. Ichigo no se esta comportando como siempre. Además, desde que empezamos las clases, siempre esta pendiente de Orihime, y cuando lo miro en clase siempre la esta mirando. No se, yo creo que si siente algo por ella. Eso, o que siente que tiene que seguir protegiéndola. No se, la verdad.

_ Ja Ja. El idiota de Ichigo enamorado. Ja ja. Yo también quiero verlo con cara de tonto.

_ Callate Renji. Tatsuki, esto es estupendo. Hay que hacer algo, si este idiota no le dice nada, tendremos que ayudarlo a que lo haga. Ja ja. Creo que nuestra estancia se va a alargar Renji, yo no me voy de aquí, hasta ver a esos dos de novios.

_ ¿Y que piensas hacer?

**_ **Pues no se, ya se me ocurrirá algo, dejame eso a mi.

….

La he llevado a la azotea. Tengo que hablar con ella, que me diga que le preocupa, que la tiene así. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano por que esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta no se borre de su cara ni en un solo momento.

_ ¿Que ocurre Kurosaki-kun?

_ Inoue, … quiero que me digas que te pasa, y no me vale un no me pasa nada porque se que no es verdad.

_ ¿Porque piensas que me pasa algo?

_ Porque … estás triste, tus ojos no brillan como esta mañana, están aguosos, reteniendo las lagrimas. Inoue, ¿dime que te hace llorar, que es lo que te ha puesto así?

_ Kurosaki-kun... tu … ¿estas preocupado por mi?

_ ¡Por supuesto que si! No quiero verte mal, Inoue. Quiero verte igual de alegre que cuando me saludaste esta mañana.

A vuelto, esa magnifica sonrisa a vuelto a su rostro. Que alivio, siento tan ligero mi pecho ahora. La opresión que me causaba verla así a desaparecido en el momento de verla sonreír.

Kyaaa. Pero que demonios ha sido lo que le he dicho. Como he podido hablarle así, a sido vergonzoso, tus ojos no brillan …, pero como se me ocurre, que cursi. Dios, siento como me sube toda la sangre a mi cara, tengo que parecer un tomate maduro.

Ichigo aparta la cara para que Inoue no pueda ver su sonrojo.

_ Gracias … gracias por preocuparte por mi, Kurosaki-kun, pero, estoy bien, estoy estupendamente. Supongo, que el ver a Kuchiki-san y a Abarai-kun, me pusieron así, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos, y después de tantas cosas que han pasado, …. Gracias. - Ichigo vuelve a mirarla, no puede evitar mirarla tras oírla hablar con esa voz tan dulce.

Como puede ponerme una sonrisa así. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que parece que se va a salir de mi pecho. Esta tan linda, parece tan frágil e inocente, que solo quiero estrecharla en mis brazos, abrazarla muy fuerte. No entiendo como un simple gesto tiene tanta influencia en mi.

_ Sera … sera mejor que volvamos a clase.

_ Si.

**Me siento tan feliz. Se preocupa por mi. Ha dejado a todos porque me ha visto triste. Estaba realmente preocupado. A dicho que mis ojos brillaban esta mañana. Me ha mirado a los ojos entonces, se ha dado cuenta de mis ojos y de mi sonrisa. ¿Puede que Kurosaki-kun me este mirando aunque solo sea un poquito? ¿Puede ser que sus ojos tengan lugar para mi? Me siento tan feliz. No sabe lo que sus palabras han hecho en mi. Como me han llenado de felicidad, llevándose de un plumazo toda la angustia que sentía. Antes tenía ganas de llorar, pero ahora tengo ganas de gritar. Gritar de felicidad, porque todo este sentimiento, se esta agolpando en mi pecho, llenándolo de tal manera, que parece que quiera estallar en el. **

**Kurosaki-kun, mirame, por favor, mirame y date cuenta que estoy aquí, que siempre he estado aquí para ti.**

….

(aquí aparecerán los pensamientos de Rukia y Renji, los de este en negrita)

_ Vamos a comer a la azotea.

_ Id yendo vosotros, tengo que hacer unas cosas que me tienen que ayudar Renji y Tatsuki. Ahora mismo vamos.

_ Vale.

_ Muy bien, ya se han ido. Que es lo que quieres y rápido que yo tengo hambre.

_ No seas impaciente. Ya se me ha ocurrido una idea. Vamos a forzar a Ichigo a que se lo diga.

_ Si, ¿y como vas a hacer eso? ¿Le vas a congelar con tu zampakuto o que?. No se como vas a forzar a ese baka a decir nada.

_ Callate Abarai y deja que Kuchiki hable.

_ Es muy simple. Celos.

_ No te sigo Kuchiki. Y como vamos a darle celos.

_ Eso es fácil, para eso tenemos a Renji.

_ ¿A mi?

_Claro. Tu tontearas con Inoue. Harás como que te gusta y le tiraras los tejos. Así Ichigo se cabreara y tendrá que actuar a la fuerza. Ja ja. Estoy deseando verlo. ¿No os parece buena idea?

_ ¡NO!

_ Pero que dices Abarai. Claro que es una buena idea. Eso es estupendo y mas con el temperamento de Ichigo. En nada de tiempo te va a estar partiendo la cara.

_ Ja ja. Eso también lo quiero ver.

_ Y pretendes que con eso me convenza. No y no. Yo no voy a tontear con Inoue.

_ Renji, lo vas a hacer y punto. Tiene que ser algo rápido, no podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera de las sociedad de almas o nos mandarán a llamar. Por eso, esto es lo mas rápido y lo mas efectivo.

_ Bueno. Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil, total, Inoue es una chica muy bonita y atractiva, al menos no lo pasaré del todo mal.

Pero que esta diciendo este idiota. ¿Que no lo va a pasar mal? ¿Bonita y atractiva? Pero, … pero, … sera idiota. Ah, … un momento... y por que me pongo así por lo que diga este baka.

PLAFF.

_ ¿Pero por que me das?

_ No te líes Renji baka, no te vayas a pasar, que esto es un plan no es real. No le vayas a coger el gusto y luego no quieras dejar el plan.

_ Oh … no me digas … que la que se ha puesto celosa … eres tu. Parece que si es bueno tu plan.

PLAFF.

_ ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo so idiota? ¿ Yo, celosa, de ti? No me hagas reír. Solo quiero que todo salga bien y no estropees mi maravilloso plan.

_ Bien, como quieras. Cuando empezamos.

Será idiota. Si encima esta deseando. Tendría que habérselo pedido a Ishida o a Chad o a cualquiera menos a este mandril.

_ Parece que no solo vamos a poner a Ichigo celoso, ¿no Rukia? - le dice Tatsuki susurrando a su oído, provocando en Rukia un sonrojo mas que notable y que se ponga muy nerviosa.

_ Vamos a comer o que. Empieza cuando quieras. Baka.

_ ¿Y ahora porque me llamas baka?

_ Que te calles baka.

_ Bueno, vamos a comer que muero de hambre. Ademas es un buen momento para empezar con el plan. ¿no crees Rukia?

**No lo puedo creer. Creo que esto del plan me va a gustar. Pero no creo que sea cosa mía. Me tengo que estar equivocando mucho o esta está pero que muy muy celosa. Ja ja. Ojala sea así y por fin pueda estar con ella. Estoy, prácticamente, toda mi vida enamorado de ella. He esperado por tener un puesto importante para poder acercarme a ella. Todo lo que pasó desde que ella fue enviada a Karakura me ha impedido que lleve a cabo mis propósitos. Pero ahora, viendo su reacción, no lo voy a dejar pasar. Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad, que ella misma, sin querer, me ha dado. Creo que voy a disfrutar viendo a esa enana cabreada.**

**QUE TAL OS HA PARECIDO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. YO CREO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, AL MENOS A MI ME GUSTO. NO SE PARA SABER SI ME EQUIVOCO O NO DEJENME REVIEW, PORFISSSSSS. JAJA. GRACIAS**

**SAYONARA**


	3. EJECUTANDO EL PLAN

**hola a todos, antes que nada muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que habeis gastado vuestro maravilloso tiempo en leerme y sobretodo gracias en mandarme esos maravillosos review que me animan tanto a continuar este fic, muchas gracias. **

**aqui os traigo el nuevo capitulo. espero no haceros mucho lio porque saldran los pensamientos de Ichigo Orihime Renji Rukia y tambien el narrador, jeje. especificare como sale cada uno. yo creo que se entiende bien, pero en fin si veis que no se entiende bien me lo decis y para los proximos no lo hago asi aunque los siguientes capitulos no seran tan liosos como este, os recuerdo que este es cuando se ejecuta el plan.**

**bueno, ichigo es en escritura normar, rukia en negrita, renji en cursiva, orihime negrita y cursiva y narrador entre parentesis.**

**sin mas os dejo con el capi. espero que os guste.**

_ Si que habéis tardado, o os dais prisa o no os va a dar tiempo a comer.

_ No te preocupes Orihime. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

_ ¿Eh? Cla … claro.

Orihime, ¿Orihime? Desde cuando este mandril la llama por su nombre. Y se sienta a su lado, ¿porque demonios se sienta a su lado?

_ Gracias Orihime. Vaya, que buena pinta tiene lo que estas comiendo, ¿puedo probar un poco?

_ Claro. Ja ja. Seguro que te gusta. Es uno de mis platos favoritos. Judías rojas, carne de membrillo, huevos, arroz y miel. Esta delicioso. - a todos se le pusieron el rostro azul de solo pensarlo, menuda mezcla. - Ten Renji.

(Los rostros de azules por la descomposición, pasaron a unos completamente sokeados por la sorpresa, porque Renji, abrió la boca, para que Orihime le diera ella misma de comer. Aunque habían dos personas, que mas bien, iban a estallar de la rabia. Un pelinaranja y una ojiazul estaban al borde del colapso con unas venas palpitantes en la sien a punto de estallar.)

**Pero que se cree este idiota que esta haciendo. Como se le ocurra comer directamente de ella lo mato. Eso ya es pasarse. Una cosa es llevar a cabo el plan y otra es esto. No hace falta que lo lleve a este limite.**

La enana le dio hoy mas fuerte de lo normal a este idiota o que pasa. Como siga así le doy una que lo dejó tonto del todo.

_ Re … Renji …

_ Renji que pasa, que ahora no puedes comer tu solo.

_ Y a ti que te importa Ishida. Lo que pasa es que me apetece que Orihime me de de comer. ¿Te importa darme de comer, Orihime? - le dice mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos.

_ Eh...

Pero que hace este imbécil. ¿Que le apetece que le de ella de comer? De verdad que yo a este tío lo mato, te juro que lo mato.

_ Que me dices Orihime, ¿me das de probar un poco de tu comida? Pero dámela tu, que seguro así sabrá mejor.

_ ¡NO! ¡Si quieres comer comes tu solito! Que yo sepa no estas manco.

_ …

(Nuevamente caras de sorpresa. Nadie se esperaba que Ichigo reaccionara de esa manera. Se había plantado delante de Orihime, respiraba ajitadamente y tenia los puños apretados de la rabia. Por otro lado, Renji, tenía el gesto torcido, con una risita triunfal, producto del resultado de su magnifica actuación.)

_ Ku … Kurosaki-kun …

¡RINN!

Salvado por la campana. ¡Uf!Menos mal. Pero la verdad, no he podido evitar hacer lo que he hecho. Renji me ha sacado de mis casillas, pienso explicárselo. Yo creía que le gustaba Rukia. Entonces, ¿a que ha venido todo esto? He sentido que me hervía la sangre. De verdad he sentido ganas de partirle la cara. Si Inoue le llega a dar de comer me hubiera dado algo. Tengo que hablar con Renji ya. ¿Donde se ha metido?

_ Ey, enana, no te pases que haces daño.

Rukia le había llevado a empujones a una velocidad pasmosa al otro extremo del instituto, tras unos arboles, tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar, estaba hecha una furia, no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases.

_ Si te hago daño te aguantas. Te lo has buscado tu solito.

_ ¿Me lo he buscado yo? ¿Se puede saber porque estás tan molesta?

_ ¿Que por que? No tenias que pedirle que te diera ella de comer. Eso a sido demasiado. Eres un tremendo baka.

_ Pero ha sido una actuación estupenda y ha causado el efecto que querías, ¿no? Ichigo se ha puesto hecho una furia ja ja ja.

_ ¿Y como quería que se pusiera? Si no llega a ponerse el delante yo …

_ ¿Tu que?

_ Yo …

(Rukia se puso completamente colorada, parecía un tomate maduro. La rabia que sentía por los celos no la dejaron pensar con claridad. Renji se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, acortando peligrosamente las distancias.)

_Se ha puesto celosa, no lo puede negar, quería detenerme como Ichigo lo ha hecho. Eso quiere decir algo. Eso quiere decir que le gusto. Esta es mi oportunidad. Ahora estamos solos y si se ha puesto celosa es por algo. Ademas, esta toda colorada, no se atreve a mirarme. No me voy a acobardar, he esperado por mucho tiempo, esta es la mía._

(Renji se acerca mas a Rukia, acorralándola contra un árbol. Va acortando las distancias. Acerca su rostro al de ella, nota su aliento chocar contra el de ella.)

_ Yo … yo te habría parado … era demasiado vergonzoso... era una situación muy vergonzosa.

Renji se paro en seco, sintiendo un cabreo creciendo en su interior.

_ ¿Que?

_ Lo que oyes. Te pedí que... que pusieras celoso a Ichigo pero... no que hicieras el ridículo y lo que hiciste fue vergonzoso. Sentí ...vergüenza.

_¿Que? ¿Que sintió vergüenza? Estoy a punto de besarla y es lo único que sabe decirme. Muy bien. Esta claro que estaba equivocado. Soy un completo idiota. Solo he hecho el ridículo. Solo me quiere para su estúpido plan. Pues muy bien. Así será. Será el plan perfecto._

_ Pues surtió efecto. Ichigo se puso celoso. Me pediste que coqueteara con Inoue y pusiera a Ichigo celoso, pues dejame y no te metas. Cuando acabe el día Ichigo estará diciéndole a Inoue cuanto la quiere y serás la mas feliz del mundo porque tu maravilloso plan fue un éxito.

**Dios. Porque he sido tan idiota. Iba a besarme y la muy idiota de mi voy y le digo que sentía vergüenza de él. Esta claro que soy una idiota. Baka, baka, baka y mas que baka. Por fin iba a tener lo que por tantos años he querido y en un momento lo he echado todo a perder. Ahora tiene que odiarme. Como voy a arreglar esto ahora. No se lo que hacer. Bueno para empezar haré como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiré adelante con el plan, tengo que ayudar a Ichigo.**

…**..**

_ Menos mal que habéis llegado ya, la profesora aún no ha llegado.

_ Gracias por preocuparte Orihime. Por cierto, ha sido una pena que al final no haya podido comer de tu comida.

_ Etto … si, supongo, jeje.

_ Sera mejor que te sientes Renji no tardará en entrar la profesora, no tientes a la suerte.

_ No te preocupes Ichigo, todos están hablando, porque este hablando con Orihime no pasa nada. ¿O es que si que pasa, Ichigo?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Que … que va ha pasar? No pasa nada.

Este de que va. Esta provocandome o que pasa. Esta jugando con fuego y va a acabar quemándose.

_ Oye enana. ¿Que le pasa al idiota de Renji?

_ ¿No se a que te refieres?

_ ¿Como que no? No es normal como esta tratando a Inoue. Haz el favor de decirle que se aleje de ella. No quiero que se tome tantas confianzas. ¿Me has escuchado?

_ ¿y porque tendría que hacer eso?

_ Pues por que si y punto.

_ Eso no es una respuesta …

_ Oye Orihime como no he podido probar tu comida, ¿podrías invitarme a tu casa a cenar?

_ ¡¿Que? -dijeron Ichigo y Rukia al unisono.

_ Perdón chicos pero le estoy preguntando a Orihime no a vosotros. ¿Que me dices preciosa? Me gustaría mucho cenar contigo.

Pre... pre... ¿la ha llamado preciosa? Lo mato, definitivamente a este tío yo lo mato. Nadie puede llamarla preciosa delante mío. Ademas, como se atreve a pedirle que le invite a cenar en su casa los dos solos. Que pretende. Ni en sueños voy a permitir eso.

Ichigo se levanto repentinamente, tirando la silla, apartando la mesa y plantándose frente a Renji.

_ ¡No!

_ No, ¿que?

_ No vas a ir a su casa a cenar.

_ ¿Porque?

_ Porque lo digo yo y punto.

_ Digo yo que eso lo tendrá que decir la preciosa Orihime.

_ Deja de llamarla así.

_ ¿Que pasa Ichigo? ¿Es que no es Preciosa?

_ Por su puesto que es preciosa, pero tu no puedes decírselo y no es eso. No quiero que tu la llames por su nombre. Llamala Inoue. Me molesta.

_ Kurosaki, es posible que tu, estés, ¿celoso?

_ Ichigo, creo que Ishida tiene razón, estas celoso de que me acerque a Orihime.

_ Chicos, todos a sus asientos.

_**No puede ser, Kurosaki-kun ¿celoso? La verdad es que se esta comportando extraño. Pero Renji también. No se que pasa. Hoy es un día muy raro. Yo juraría que Renji sentía algo por Rukia. Pero hoy se comporta muy raro conmigo, parece que me coquetea. Y parece que a Kurosaki-kun le molesta. Pero tengo que reconocer que me alegra ver a Kurosaki-kun en este comportamiento. Molesto y a la defensiva. ¿Podrá ser que realmente sienta algo por mi? Me haría tan feliz.**_

….

_ Orihime, ¿volvemos juntas?

_ Tengo que esperar a Kurosaki-kun. Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología. Pero puedes venir con nosotros, Tatsuki. Te acompañamos a tu casa.

_ Por cierto. ¿Que ha sido todo lo de antes? ¿Que le pasa a Ichigo y a Renji?

_ No lo se.

_ Parece que Renji este tonteando contigo y por lo visto eso molesta mucho a Ichigo, ¿no? Ha dejado muy claro que se ha puesto celoso.

_ ¿Pero que dices Tatsuki? Eso no es así. Renji estará haciendo alguna de sus tonterías y a Kurosaki-kun yo … yo … el no se puede poner celoso, ¿porque se pondría celoso?

_ Ahh, mira que eres lenta a veces. Pues por que va a ser, pues porque siente algo por ti.

_ No digas tonterías, eso es imposible. A Kurosaki-kun le gusta Kuchiki-san.

_ ¿De donde sacas eso?

_ Pues, siempre están juntos, a ella la llama por su nombre, y …

_ No seas tu la que dice tonterías. Sabes muy bien porque hace todo eso. Mira como se ha puesto en la azotea cuando Renji quería que le dieras de comer. Ha dicho que eras preciosa y que no quiere que Renji te lo diga y que le molesta que te llame por tu nombre. No quiere tampoco que vaya a tu casa. Chica es obvio que esta celoso. Algo siente. Ademas, a ti también te gusta, es tu oportunidad, cuando esteis haciendo el trabajo se lo preguntas directamente y fuera dudas.

_ No puedo hacer eso.

….. en otro lado del instituto...

_ Ichigo, ¿te gusta Inoue?

_ ¿Que … que dices … Chad?

_ Pues que te gusta Inoue.

_ ¡No lo sueltes así!

_ Entonces si.

_ Yo … puede que … s... si. - un gran sonrojo cubría el rostro del pelinaranja.

_ Hum.

_ ¿Se ha notado mucho?

_ Si

_ ¡No lo digas así de tranquilo! - una gran vena palpitaba en su sien estilo anime, estaba demasiado preocupado con este tema como para que Chad le respondiera tan a la ligera.

_ Es obvio que te has puesto celoso Ichigo.

_ Pero es que, ese idiota de Renji me ha sacado de mis casilla. Como lo vea otra vez cerca de Inoue le parto la cara.

Hay esta. Me esta esperando. Realmente es preciosa, pero como vuelva a escuchar al mandril de Renji llamarla así le hago tragarse todos los dientes. Esta con Tatsuki. Seguramente la esta molestando porque esta algo sonrojada y se ve un poco nerviosa. Se ve tan bonita así sonrojada. Menos mal que ahora estaremos los dos solos. Lo estoy deseando. Si tengo que ver al idiota ese un segundo mas cerca de Inoue yo creo que no respondo. Pero que...

_ Hola preciosa.

_ Ho … hola Renji, hola Kuchiki-san.

_ Hola Inoue.

_ Hoy estas menos habladora de lo normal Kuchiki.

_ Imaginaciones tuyas Tatsuki.

_ Vamos Inoue.

_ Hola Ichigo, es de mala educación no saludar.

_ Nos acabamos de ver no tengo por que volver a saludarte. Si no te importa Inoue y yo nos vamos que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología.

(Ichigo coge a Inoue del brazo y se dispone a irse pero Renji lo detiene.)

_ Para el trabajo de biología queda mucho todavía y yo le hice una pregunta en clase. - ahora es Renji quien coge a Orihime del brazo y se acerca peligrosamente a ella, provocando que, cierto pelinaranja y cierta ojiazul, ardan de la rabia.

_ Ya te respondí yo. ¡No!

_ No me tienes que responder tu, le he preguntado a ella.

_ Me da igual. Cuanto falte para el trabajo no es asunto tuyo, a si es que no puedes ir.

_ Preciosa Orihime – al escuchar como la llamó Ichigo sintió como una llama recorría todo su cuerpo, todo su ser parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.- me gustaría probar tu comida, y si quieres, te puedo echar una mano con el trabajo de biología, es de anatomía ¿no? Con Ichigo haz la parte teórica y conmigo la parte práctica.

(El volcán que estaba a punto de estallar, estalló, y de un brusco movimiento Ichigo apartó a Orihime de Renji, dejándola muy cerca de el, rodeándola con su brazo.)

_ Le pones un solo dedo encima a Inoue y te mato.

_ ¿Que es lo que pasa Ichigo? No sera que, ¿te gusta Orihime?

_ ¡SI! … Me gusta y no pienso dejar que te acerques a ella.

(Todo eran caras de asombro. Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Ichigo se caracterizaba por no mostrar ningún interés en chicas. Solo se preocupa por luchar y poco mas. No se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ahora, esta confesión, delante de todos, era demasiado para ellos. Se habían quedado a cuadros.)

_ ¿Ku … Kurosaki-kun … yo …. yo te gusto?

**ta chaaaaannn! ¿que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado mucho. no me mateis por lo que ya hecho rukia. ya lo arreglare en el siguiente capi, no lo ibamos a solucionar todo tan prontito, jaja.**

**en el siguiente capi si no se me tuercen mucho mis ideas ya apareceran hitsugaya y hinamori (Mrcarhol espero hacer un hitsuhina digno de ti, espero que te guste ya que es tu pareja favorita)y puede que tambien urahara y yoruhichi. **

**jeje el siguiente capi va a ser en plan mas romanticon, jeje que ya era hora que yo soy romantica de pura cepa, jaja.**

**bueno sin mas decirles que espero sus reviews con impaciencia y muchichichisimas gracias por leerme.**

**sayonara.**


	4. CONFESIONES

**hola a todos y lo primero de todo gracias a todos los que habeis leido mi historia y por supuestisimo gracias a todos aquellos que habeis dedicado ese tiempo en mandar un review, muchisimas gracias, me animan muchichichichisimo, jajajaja. gracias de verdad. **

**aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo. no se como me habra quedado, me han interrumpido mucho y lo he hecho en mil partes,no se. en fin espero no decepcionaros. se que dije que saldria hoy hitsuhina pero no he podido xq me iba a salir muy largo, he metido un pokito al final como en plan introduccion. eso ya sera el proximo capi. **

**los pensamientos de los personajes es en cursiva y al final pongo - y el nombre del personaje (gracias dany14-black8) creo que asi es menos confuso, que como lo estaba haciendo. el resto es narrado.**

**sin mas os dejo con la historia y os repito espero no defraudaros, siempre me pongo y lo hago de un tiron nunca me han interrumpido tantas veces. ya no se como ha quedado. ainnnnn estoy muy preocupadaaa ¿como habra quedado?**

**los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla ...**

_ ¿Ku … Kurosaki-kun … yo …. yo te gusto?

_ …

_Dios mio, pero que he hecho. Acabo de confesarme delante de todos. Acabo de decir que me gusta Inoue. ¿Como voy a arreglar esto ahora? Voy a matar a este estúpido mandril. Todo a sido su culpa. Se supone que le gusta la enana de Rukia. Nunca me lo ha dicho pero se le notaba. ¿A que ha venido todo esto ahora? ¿Porque se ha comportado así? Si no hubiera intentado nada con Inoue nada de esto habría pasado y le habría dicho que me gusta a su debido tiempo en su debido momento, no aquí, delante de todos. Menuda mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Por dios, vaya caras, creo que si ahora mismo apareciera ante nosotros Kenpachi ante nosotros vestido en tutu rosa bailando el lago de los cisnes, ni les importaría. Pues no me importa,como sea voy a salir de aquí. - Ichigo._

Ichigo, con un rojo intenso cubriendo todo su rostro y un gran nerviosismo que se hacia mas que visible en el ligero temblor de sus manos, tomo a la pelinaranja, con una fuerza que ni el creía tener en esos momentos, de la mano.

_ Vamos, tenemos que hacer el trabajo y ya se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Y sin mas, salio disparado, llevando a rastras a una sorprendida Orihime y dejando atrás a un grupo de amigos que no pudieron reaccionar ante tan repentina acción de su amigo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el shinigami sustituto ya había desaparecido llevando consigo a la ojigris.

_ No puedo creer que el idiota de Ichigo haya caído en tu plan Rukia. Eres una genio, ja ja. Pero tu Renji eres un gran actor, llegue a pensar que de verdad querías algo con Orihime, jaja. Plantea te estudiar la carrera de arte dramático tienes talento.

_ Gracias, Tatsuki. Pero yo lo que me propongo lo consigo.

_ Ya decía yo que aquí pasaba algo. A si que tu tenías algo que ver ¿no, Rukia? Menudos follones armas siempre y siempre arrastrando a los demás. Bueno, siempre arrastrando a Renji.

_ Ishida y sus quejas. Siempre andas quejándote, don quejica. Pero ahora ya esta todo arreglado gracias a mi.

_ Gracias a Renji.

_ Hablas poco Chad pero que bien hablas amigo, jaja.

_ Tu callate Renji. A mi se me ocurrió el plan. Si no fuera por mi no ….

_ Yo tengo que irme. Me esperan en el kiosko de Urahara, tengo trabajo que hacer, no todos podemos quedarnos de gorrones.

_ Renji …

_ Pero que mosca le ha picado a este ahora. No sera que de verdad le gusta Orihime, ¿no Kuchiki?

_ … ¿Eh? No … no que yo sepa.

_Esta enfadado conmigo. Me ha dejado a medio hablar y se ha marchado. Nunca me ha hecho eso. Se que me porte mal con él, que no debí decirle que me avergonzaba de él justo cuando iba a besarme, pero es que, me acobarde y no supe que hacer. Porque … porque esta enfadado, ¿no? No puede ser que sea porque le moleste que Ichigo e Inoue se hayan ido juntos, ¿verdad? ¿No estaría actuando tan bien porque realmente si le gustaba? No, no puede ser. Si eso fuera así. ¿Porque habría intentado besarme? No tiene sentido. Tiene que estar molesto. Tan solo es eso. Seguramente si hablo con él y le digo que hizo un buen trabajo, volvamos a estar como antes. Sera mejor que me vaya donde Urahara y hable con él. Si, será lo mejor.- Rukia._

__ _Rukia … Rukia ¡RUKIA!

_ ¿Que?

_ Que te has quedado en las nubes. Nos vamos, yo tengo club pero Ishida y Chad no, puedes ir con ellos.

_ No. Yo tengo que irme. Ya nos vemos mañana chicos.

_ Vale.

…..

En el kiosko de Urahara.

_ Hola Ururu. ¿Esta Renji?

_ Si. Pasa.

_ Gracias.

_Que linda es Ururu, pero es tan callada. Ademas, Urahara no debería hacerla limpiar tanto es solo una niña. Cada vez que vengo esta barriendo la puerta o haciendo algo en la tienda. Tendré que hablar seriamente con él. Rukia, centrate, has venido a hablar con Renji. - Rukia._

___ Ju ju ju ju, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Rukiaa, que te trae por aquí. ¿Vienes a ver al señor ocupa?

_ Hola Urahara. Si, vengo a ver a Renji. ¿Donde esta?

_ Esta abajo, entrenando. No se que le ha pasado hoy pero ha venido de un humorrrrrrrrr de perros, ju ju ju. - decía mientras se cubría parte del rostro con su abanico.

_ Si, por eso vengo. Lo note raro y quería saber que le pasa. ¿Puedo ir con él?

_ Claro, claro.

…...

_ ¡AULLA ZABIMARU!

_¿Pero en que demonios esta pensando esa enana del demonio para encima ponerse hablar así conmigo? ¿Todavía pretende reirse mas de mi? Ahora actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada y encima se hecha el merito de todo. Me hierve la sangre de solo recordar todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Joderrrr. He estado tan cerca de besarla. Porque no ha podido estarse callada. Para una vez que me atrevo a actuar y la muy tonta con lo que me salta. Pero el tonto soy yo por pensar cosas que no son. Como se me ocurre pensar que iba a estar celosa de mi. Vaya tontería. Uff, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarme en la pelea. Luego saldremos a patrullar y haber si terminamos pronto y volvemos al sereitei y ya allí, cada uno en nuestro escuadrón, nos vemos lo menos posible. No puedo aguantar verla mucho mas tiempo y no besarla. Parece mentira, aguantando tantos años y ahora no poder. Pero el haber tenido sus labios tan cerca, el haber sentido su respiración chocar junto a la mía, el haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío al acortar nuestras distancias, solo hace que el tenerla cerca sea una completa tortura. - Renji._

__ ¡Idiota_ mira lo que haces!

_ Ru … Rukia, ¿que haces aquí?

_ ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

_ Lo que se supone es que tu no tendrías que estar aquí.

_ Si tanto te molesta mi presencia me largo y ya esta.

_ ¿Que es lo que quieres? No hace falta que te vayas. Solo me has pescado distraído.

_ Pues agradecerte lo bien que lo has hecho. Es que te has ido tan rápido que no me has dado tiempo de decírtelo. La verdad que Tatsuki tiene razón. Tienes talento, ja ja ja. Sabía que podía contar contigo para que mi plan fuera un éxito.

Renji sintió una rabia crecer en su interior. Al verla había sentido la esperanza de que diría algo respecto al beso, o al menos que no se avergonzaba o que si se sentía celosa. Pero no se esperaba que fuera a decirle lo feliz que estaba por que su plan había salido bien.

_ Estoy deseando que Ichigo llegue a casa para saber como resulto todo, aunque no creo que cuente mucho. Supongo que me tendré que esperar a mañana. Tendré que preguntarle a Orihim...

_ Si eso es lo que tenías que decirme, estoy muy ocupado. Ya puedes irte.

_ Pero Renji. Te estoy hablando.

_ No tengo tiempo para escuchar chismes de viejas. Ve y cuéntaselo a quien le importe.

_ ¿Perdón? No tienes que ser tan borde conmigo. Me quedo claro que te molesto. No hace falta que me digan dos veces que me vaya. Adiós

Rukia comenzó a irse, Renji quería detenerla, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, se había sentido muy herido por ella cuando la intento besar. No la iba a detener. Sabía que había sido muy brusco. Pero era lo mejor cortar por lo sano. En mitad de los pensamientos de Renji, Rukia se giro, mirando fijamente a este, con sus ojos azulados anegados de lagrimas amenazantes por salir de ellos.

_ ¡BAKAAAAA!

Una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos, dando paso a otras que ya no pudieron ser retenidas. Eso ya fue demasiado para Renji. Eso es algo que él no puedo soportar. No iba a permitir ver llorar a Rukia. Mejor dicho, no iba a ser el causante de las lagrimas de Rukia. Con la ayuda de un shumpo cuando Rukia se giro para seguir su camino se encontró a Renji frente a ella.

Esta acción la sobresaltó. No se esperaba encontrase a Renji parado ahí, frente a ella. Menos con esa cara de preocupación.

_ ¡QUITATE! ¿No querías que me fuera? Apartate de mi camino.

_ Lo siento Rukia, no quería hablarte así. No quería hacerte llorar.

_ No seas tan creído. Tu no me has hecho llorar. Se me ha metido algo en el ojo, eso es todo. Ahora, apartate de mi cami...

Las palabras de Rukia fueron robadas por los labios de Renji. Este la beso inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul. Rukia se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, estática. Renji la cogió en un inicio del brazo brazo y aun la tenia sujeta por el. Ayudándose de este agarre, la atrajo hasta él, acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos. Soltó su brazo para hacer suya su cintura, y con su otra mano libre acarició su mejilla. Le estaba dando un tierno y suave beso.

_ Rukia...

_No lo aguanto mas. No puedo verla frente a mi y no hacer nada. Necesitaba hacer esto. Necesitaba besar esta boca que me pedía a gritos que la hiciera mía. La deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto. Adoro su boca, adoro su rostro, adoro todo su ser, la adoro desde el primer momento en que la vi. Necesito volver a sentir tus labios, solo una vez mas. Si después me tienes que odiar lo entenderé, pero al menos, pude probar estos labios que saben a gloria.-Renji._

Renji vuelve a besar a Rukia, un beso corto y suave y no puede evitar mirar a Rukia a los ojos. Ve como esta respira ajitadamente, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos por el beso y la ajitada respiración. La hacían lucir realmente hermosa. No lo pensó dos veces y acorto la distancia que había entre los dos y unió nuevamente sus labios.

Esta vez Rukia correspondió al beso. Rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Renji y enredo sus pequeños dedos entre su cabello rojo como el fuego. Esto fue motivo suficiente para que este profundizara el beso y pasando suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, se dio paso, a esa cavidad soñada por él durante tanto tiempo. Se fundieron en un beso, que empezó lleno de ternura y acabo lleno de pasión y desenfreno acumulado por los años.

_ Ju ju ju …

_ ¿Que ves con tanto misterio Kisuke?

_ ¡Aaah! … chsssss. Yoruichi, no me des estos sustos y no hagas ruido.

_ ¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?

Yoruichi se asoma en su forma felina por el hueco que da a la zona de entrenamiento y ve a Renji y a Rukia fundidos en un apasionado beso. La felina se queda completamente sorprendida. La atracción que había entre ambos era algo obvio pero era algo que no creía que fuera a pasar, al menos no así, de esa manera. No conociendo como conocía a Kuchiki Byakuya. Era muy estricto con el protocolo y la normas y no creía que lo que aquellos dos estaban haciendo fuera lo correcto. Una sonrisa gatuna se dibujo en su cara de solo imaginarse la escena de el momento en que Byakuya-taicho se enterara de la relación de su fukutaicho con su hermana Rukia. Le resultaba muy cómico. Seguro que senbonsakura, ese día daría su mejor espectáculo.

_ Bueno, bueno. Rukia si que sabe animar al personal, ju ju. Tendré que ponerme de mal humor mas a menudo a ver que pasa.

PLAF

Yoruichi le plantó tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le había tirado el abanico de las manos y el sombrero de la cabeza. Pero de lo que no se había percatado el sombrerero es que si le había podido propinar tremendo golpe es porque había abandonado su forma gatuna quedando ante él completamente desnuda.

_ Yoruichi, porque demonios … Yoru … i … chi …

_ Si quieres ver que pasa, aquí me tienes a mi para verlo, Ki – su – ke.

Yoruichi se fue acercando con una gracia felina hacia Urahara hasta arrinconarlo contra una pared. Fue subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho. Ya allí, le fue haciendo pequeños dibujos con sus dedos simulando figuras, mientras acercaba su cuerpo desnudo mas al de él. Poniéndose de puntillas acercó sus labios a los suyos y ya rozándolos casi en un beso, le dijo.

_ Kisuke, he estado mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Me has echado de menos?

_ Yoruichi …

Urahara la cargó en brazos y la llevo con la ayuda de shumpos en cuestión de segundos a su habitación. Sabía que estaban todos en la tienda, pero con todo esto de la batalla contra Aizen, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, y tenerla así, frente a él, completamente desnuda era demasiado.

La tumbó sobre el futón, y se situó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Comenzó con un beso tierno. Ansiaba tenerla, pero ante todo amaba a esa mujer y amaba esos momentos. Le gustaba atesorar cada momento que pasaba con ella.

Yoruichi, con manos ansiosas comenzó a desvestirlo. Él, presuroso por juntar sus cuerpos desnudos la ayudo. Pronto, sus cuerpos desnudos, se juntaron, rozándose y acariciándose, queriendo experimentar cada parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez. Se besaban cada vez con mas pasión, con un ansia desmedida. Ansiaban tenerse el uno al otro. Ansiaban unirse, fundirse en un solo ser.

_ Ki … Kisuke … te amo.

_ Yo … también te amo … Yoruichi.

…...

En casa de Orihime.

Ichigo y Orihime hacían ya rato que habían llegado a casa de esta. Ichigo llevo a rastras prácticamente a Orihime todo el camino hasta su casa. No hablaron nada, iban demasiado ligeros como para poder hablar. Al llegar, Ichigo, estaba tan nervioso, que él mismo empezó a prepararlo todo, saco los libros y los puso sobre la mesa. El solo hablaba y se respondía sobre que iban a tomar o que iban a hacer, por lo tanto el mismo fue al frigorífico y saco unos refresco y los puso sobre la mesa. Estaba realmente nervioso. Cada vez que Orihime intentaba hablar Ichigo sacaba algún tema referente con el trabajo de biología y no la dejaba, realmente temía enfrentarse a su confesión. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero estaba muy aterrado.

_Se que lo que estoy haciendo es de cobardes y retrasar lo inevitable pero no me atrevo. ¿Que le voy a decir? ¿Y ella que me va a decir? Se que me va a decir que no. ¿Como voy a atreverme a decirle lo que siento si se lo que me va a decir? Vaya mierda. La primera vez que me enamoro y la chica me va a mandar a paseo. Uff, estaba mejor antes, al menos luchar contra hollow es mas fácil. Vamos, a quien le diga que estoy mas asustado de enfrentarme a Inoue que cuando luche con Aizen, es para echarse a reír. - Ichigo._

_ Ku... Kurosaki-kun … yo … yo …

_ Inoue vamos mal en biología y no podemos perder el tiempo en hablar, a si es que ….

_ ¿ Es cierto que te gusto Kurosaki-kun?

_No aguanto mas esta angustia. Necesito saber si es cierto lo que dijo Kurosaki-kun. Necesito saber si es cierto que le gusto. Ha estado evitando hablar de ello durante todo el rato, pero no aguanto mas. Quiero que me diga ya si es cierto o si se dejo llevar y no siente nada por mi. Pero no aguanto esta angustia. Necesito quitarme esta presión de mi pecho. Siempre he creído que a Kurosaki-kun le ha gustado Kuchiki-san, no puedo creer que sea yo quien le guste, esto me descoloca. Kurosaki-kun, por favor, dime la verdad, lo necesito. - Orihime._

__ …_ ¿Eh?

_ Kurosaki-kun, por favor, dime la verdad.

_ Yo … yo …

Ichigo bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada de Orihime, realmente temía enfrentarse a ella. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo que sentía por ella y tendría que hacerle frente a lo que había pasado esa tarde. Decidido subió la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos, decidido.

_ Inoue, lo que dije antes, a la salida de clases, … es cierto. Me gustas Inoue. Me gustas mucho.

_ ….

_ Inoue … ¿Inoue?

_ …

_ Inoue, no espero que me correspondas pero al menos di algo o reacciona por lo menos, … respira.

Orihime se había quedado en shock. Quería saber la respuesta, pero nunca esperaba que realmente le gustara. Ichigo se levanto de su sitio y se puso en frente de ella y pasaba su mano delante de su rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

_ Inoue, se que no te gusto y siento habértelo dicho así, pero no te preocupes, yo …

_ Kurosaki-kun te amo.

_ … ¿Co … como has dicho?

_ Que te amo, Kurosaki-kun.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? Tu me amas.

_ Si Kurosaki-kun, hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti, pero siempre pensé que te gustaba Kuchiki-san, como siempre pasas tanto tiempo con ella y la llamas por su nombre.

_ ¿Que me gustaba la enana de Rukia?

_ Nunca pensé que te pudiera gustar.

Orihime miraba al suelo muy avergonzada, su cara estaba completamente sonrojada. Sus manos temblorosas por los nervios jugaban con el borde de su falda en un intento fallido de calmar sus nervios. Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó mas a ella. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las apretó suavemente. Subió una de sus manos y la colocó en su mentón, levantando así su rostro hasta situarlo frente al de él. La miro fija y tiernamente a los ojos.

_ Me gustas Inoue. Cuando desapareciste, y no sabía que te había pasado. Cuando no sabía si sería capaz de salvarte, cuando te creí perdida. Me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi. Inoue, no quiero volver a tenerte lejos de mi. Quiero protegerte siempre. Te amo Orihime.

Orihime no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. La acababa de decir que la amaba. La acababa de llamar por su nombre. La mano de él, abandonaba su mentón para acariciar suavemente su mejilla y poco a poco acortaba lentamente el espacio que los separaba. Sus alientos chocaban anunciando la cercanía de sus bocas hasta que la distancia entre ellas fue nula. Sus labios se unieron en un suave beso. Lento e inexperto. Pronto, poco a poco, iban moviéndose ritmicamente, en un baile suave, lento y tierno. Ichigo soltó su mano para coger su cintura y acercarla un poco mas a él, todo lo que su posición se lo permitía. Ella, enrosco sus brazos al cuello de él. La falta de aire les obligo a romper su primer beso.

_ Kurosaki-kun.

_ Ichigo, llamame Ichigo.

_ I... Ichigo, te amo.

_ Yo también te amo Orihime.

…..

Lejos de Karakura, en La Sociedad de Almas.

_ ¡MATSUMOTOOOO!

TOC TOC

_ ¡¿QUE?

_ Perdón, ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Hinamori.

_ Si, pasa.

_ Lo siento, ya se escapo otra vez Matsumoto, ¿no? No te enfades con ella, ya sabes que ella es así, Shiro-chan.

_ No me llames así, soy Hitsugaya-taicho, y si me enfado y mi fukutaicho, tiene obligaciones que atender. No puede estar siempre bebiendo sake.

_ Ja ja. Pareces un viejo cascarrabias Shiro-chan. Ja ja. Entre el pelo blanco y siempre quejándose, solo te faltan las arrugas, jaja.

_ Y tu harás que me salgan pronto, Momo, eres quien mas me sacas de mis casillas. Hablame con respeto. HTISUGAYA-TAICHO. ¿No creo que sea tan difícil?

_ No, para nada. Ja ja. Bueno. He venido por que Yamamoto sou-taicho nos ha mandado llamar. Quiere que nos presentemos en su oficina Shiro-chan.

_ Hinamori, ¿lo haces a propósito, verdad?

_ Ja ja ja.

TOC TOC

_ Adelante.

_ Buenos días Yamamoto sou-taicho, ¿nos ha mandado llamar?

_ Si. Hasta que no asignemos los nuevos capitanes a los escuadrones 3, 5 y 9, les pondré a sus fukutaichos, unos escuadrones de refuerzo para que no hagan todo el trabajo solos. Hitsugaya-taicho, tu ayudaras a Hinamori-fukutaicho. Te encargaras de que no haga sola todo el papeleo y que todo lo haga correctamente, como capitán que eres.

_ A sus ordenes Yamamoto sou-taicho.

_ Pues si no tienen ninguna pregunta pueden retirarse.

_ Con su permiso.

_ Lo siento Shiro-chan, con todo el trabajo que tienes y ahora tienes que trabajar también en mi escuadrón.

_ No te preocupes, mientras que la floja de mi fukutaicho no se me escape a beber sake no hay problema. Solo te pido una cosa.

_ Lo que quieras Shiro-chan.

_ Que no me llames Shiro-chan. Llamame Hitsugaya-taicho. Ve acostumbrándote que ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

**¿que os ha parecido? contarme contarme y mas contarme, jajajaa se me ve ansiosa, pues si lo estoy. es que no se como quedo. creo que no muy bien. creo que lo unico que me gusto como quedo fue la parte de Renji Y Rukia. ain no se. esta ansia solo me la quitais mandandome review. **

**y bueno, gracias por leerme muchichichichichichisimas gracias por emplear vuestro tiempo en mi. os lo agradezco. **

**el siguiente capi si garantizo que sera hitsugaya y hinamori, seguro seguro, jaja. ya como he dicho xq van a estar juntos ya saldran juntos directamente e iremos directos al grano, jajajaja.**

**nos vemos la semana proxima.**

**sayonara y besitos.**


	5. BENDITO ALMUERZO

**Siento mucho la tardanza. Gomen gomen y mil veces gomen, pero he estado muy liada. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones he aprovechado para actualizar, pero prometo que a partir de este capitulo, cada semana estará el siguiente, no pienso dejarlo tanto, sacare el tiempo de donde sea, pero lo subiré, jeje.**

**No sean muy malos conmigo, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir me ha costado mucho hacer este capitulo. No me conseguía meter en los personajes, por lo que no se si estará bien conseguido el capitulo. Lo he hecho lo mejor posible, y espero que en el siguiente lo haga mejor. **

**La historia esta narrada por Hitsugaya. Cuando habla Hinamori lo indicare antes entre ().**

**No os entretengo mas y os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, ya sabéis que los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, que de ser así, esto pasaría en la serie jajajaja.**

(pensamientos de Hinamori)

Hoy hace una semana que el capitán Hitsugaya me esta ayudando con las funciones de mi escuadrón. Esto realmente me hace feliz. Me encanta estar trabajando con él, poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Después de todo lo sucedido, me he dado cuenta de como son realmente las cosas y me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba completamente ciega con Aizen, no miraba mas lejos de él. He hecho mucho daño a la persona que mas me importa por seguir una idea equivocada. Pensaba que amaba a mi capitán, pero lo único que pasaba es que estaba completamente ciega, obsesionada y eclipsada por la admiración que sentía hacia el. Después de todo lo sucedido me he dado cuenta de a quien amo realmente. Pude darme cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de Shiro-chan.

Me di cuenta, al ver, que no me importaba tanto que Aizen ya no estuviera mas conmigo, que lo que realmente me dolía es que me había traicionado, que se había burlado de mi y mis sentimientos, pero no me dolía el no tenerlo mas a mi lado. En cambio, mi alma se partía en mil pedazos, cada vez que recordaba por todo lo que hice pasar a Shiro-chan, todo lo que le hice. No me perdonare nunca que lo atacara por defender una palabras vacías y sin sentido. Nunca me perdonare que mi ceguera por Aizen, me hicieran dudar de la persona que era tan importante para mi. Si no hubiese estado tan ciega, me habría dado cuenta sin dudar ni un segundo, que las palabras de Aizen en esa carta, eran mentira.

Después de que me recuperara aun seguía ciega en Aizen, me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, pensaba que tenía que estar confuso, que necesitaba reflexionar, y aun, después de que casi muere por protegerme en manos de Aizen, le pido que por favor no lo mate, que lo traiga de vuelta. Se que eso le dolió, y se que en ese momento resulte la mujer mas patética que pudiera ver en su vida, pero estaba ciega, aun no fui capaz de quitarme la venda de los ojos.

Luego, en la batalla con Aizen, me volvió a utilizar para hacer daño a Shiro-chan, hizo que me atacara sin él darse ni cuenta, eso si que fue demasiado para él, y no me podre perdonar que le haya causado tanto daño. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, saber lo mal que el lo paso, ver que lo único que tenia cabida en mi corazón y en mi alma era él. No podía dejar de pensar en él, del daño que le había hecho. Todas esas sensaciones desgarraban mi alma en mil pedazos.

Shiro-chan no me dice nada y se que nunca me lo dirá, pero se que me odia, tiene que odiarme, he sido horrible con él, he ante puesto a un traidor a nuestra amistad. Se que nada volverá a ser como antes, aunque nos comportemos como si nada haya pasado, se que por dentro hay un agujero, un abismo inmenso que yo misma cree. Que tarde me di cuenta de que lo amaba. Ahora lo tengo todo perdido, no puedo hacer nada. Él nunca se fijara en mí, ni podrá sentir algo por mi que no sea odio o rencor. Pero me conformo estar como estoy. Al menos así puedo estar con él, mientras que si le dijera mis sentimientos, me rechazaría y quizás se alejaría de mi. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Intentaré reparar el daño que le he causando haciéndole saber que es importante para mi y que sigo con él como siempre, como si nada haya pasado. No se si sea la mejor manera, pero no se de que otra forma hacerlo.

(fin pensamientos Hinamori)

TOC, TOC

Llamo a la puerta del despacho del quinto escuadrón. Oigo su voz tras la puerta, me indica que puedo pasar.

_ Buenos días Shiro-chan.

Otra vez me llama de ese modo. Tengo que reconocer que me gusta que lo haga aunque siempre me este quejando. Su voz es tan suave y melodiosa que me envuelve y cuando me llama de ese modo una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Siempre le digo que no me llame así, le digo que es porque me tiene que tratar con mas respeto que soy capitán, pero realmente es porque cada vez que me llama así me descoloca. Si supiera lo que provoca en mi el que me llame de esa manera, no lo haría.

_ Tsk … soy Capitán Hitsugaya no Shiro-chan, haber si se te va metiendo en esa cabecita que tienes.

_ Je je, Shiro-chan, creo que ya te tendrías que haber acostumbrado a que te llame así, ¿no? A mi me gusta mas llamarte de esta manera. Parece que es algo solo mio, nadie mas te llama así. Es algo especial, ¿no crees? No se, quizás este diciendo una tontería, pero me siento especial llamándote así.

Nunca imagine escuchar decir algo así a Hinamori. Además, esta tan linda, se ha puesto toda sonrojada. No sabía que pensara de esa manera, no creí que se sintiera especial por llamarme así. Solo creí que me lo decía, porque esta acostumbrada a ello y si me apuras porque sabía que me cabreaba.

Dios, solo me faltaba saber esto. ¿Porque no se dará cuenta de lo que dice y lo que hace? Que me diga esto me descoloca aun mas. No necesito esto. Se que aunque diga que se siente especial, lo dirá en sentido de amigos, y yo no quiero eso. Siempre he estado reprimiendo mis sentimientos. Al principio por esperar a ser capitán, estar a un nivel que pudiera estar orgulloso de mi y luego porque me di cuenta que amaba a Aizen. Maldita sea, porque se tubo que enamorar de él, nunca se fijara en mi. Y que ahora me diga esto, …

_ ¿Pasa algo Shiro-chan? … Shiro-chan ...

_ ¿Eh?

_ Te quedaste pensativo y no reaccionabas. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo te preocupa?

_ Eh … no. No te preocupes Hinamori, me distraje, solo es eso. Vamos a empezar a trabajar que luego se nos amontona el trabajo.

_ Si claro.

_ Por cierto Hinamori.

_ ¿Si?

_ No me gusta que me llames Shiro-chan -en ese momento se ve a Hinamori bajar la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.- pero … pero si te sientes así, si tanto te gusta llamarme así … pues … puedes llamarme Shiro-chan. - ahora eran las mejillas del capitán de la décima las que se encontraban completamente sonrojadas.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Pero no te excedas y no lo tomes por costumbre. Ante todo me tienes que llamar Capitán Hitsugaya, no se te olvide.

_ Je je. Gracias Shiro-chan.

Dios, como puede ser tan bonita. Esa sonrisa es tan perfecta. Me va a resultar muy duro estar con ella todos los días. Cada vez mis deseos de besarla, de tenerla en mis brazos es mayor, me cuesta horrores controlar mis emociones. Ojala encuentren a alguien pronto y me pueda ir, o si no, no se cuanto tiempo mas podre aguantar.

_ Bueno pues a trabajar entonces.

(pensamientos de Hinamori)

Shiro-chan me deja que lo llame así, jeje. Me hace tan feliz. Y se ha visto tan guapo cuando se ha sonrojado. Amo tanto a este hombre. Me va a resultar tan difícil estar trabajando con él y no poder decirle lo que siento. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

(fin pensamientos Hinamori)

_ ¿Donde esta los papeles que dejamos ayer a medio?

_ Los termine cuando te marchaste. No quiero que te encargues tu de todo, se que tienes muchas obligaciones y que Matsumoto se la pasa el día vageando aprovechando que tu no estas. No quiero causarte problemas, así que en todo lo que pueda, lo avanzo cuando te vas.

_ Pero si terminamos muy tarde. ¿A que hora estas llegando a casa?

_ No te preocupes Shiro-chan, solo sera por un tiempo, no me va a pasar nada.

_ Si me preocupo. No quiero que enfermes por trabajar demasiado y descansar poco. Ademas, no quiero que vayas sola a casa tan tarde. Si estoy aquí es para ayudarte. No te preocupes por mi, Matsumoto esta cumpliendo con su trabajo. No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, a partir de hoy me encargaré personalmente de llevarte a casa y así me aseguro de que no te quedas hasta tarde.

_ Shiro-chan, no es necesario, si estoy bien.

_ No discutas la decisión de un capitán. He dicho que te llevo a casa y te llevo a casa.

_ Bueno, como tu quieras.

Esta niña cabezota, nada mas se preocupa por los demás sin mirar si ella puede enfermar. Ademas, no quiero que vaya sola a esas horas de la noche, le podría pasar cualquier cosa. No se donde tiene la cabeza esta mujer. Se que es una subcapitana, y que no les resultaría fácil hacerle algo, pero llevándola a casa me sentiré mejor y mas tranquilo.

_ Bueno, y ¿que toca ahora?

_ Hay que revisar estos documentos, lo deje todo preparado.

_ Vale, vamos a empezar.

….

_Shiro-chan, ¿te parece bien que paremos a almorzar?

_ Si, la verdad que ya tengo hambre. Vamos a comer algo.

_ Si quieres, prepare yo los almuerzos, los tengo aquí. Creo que te gustara, prepare tus platos favoritos. Pero si no te apetece, puedes irte fuera a comer.

_ No, aquí esta bien. Si has preparado mis platos favoritos, tendré que comer tu almuerzo. Pero no era necesario que te molestaras.

_ No ha sido ninguna molestia, al contrario, me encanta preparar el almuerzo para ti, Shiro-chan.

_ Venga, pues saca los almuerzos que comamos.

_ Sí ya los traigo.

¿Porque haces todo esto Hinamori? Solo quiero olvidarte porque se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que me quieras y luego haces estas cosas y me es imposible. Lo único que consigues es que cada vez te quiera mas. Si al menos sintieras lo mismo que yo.

_ Aquí esta el almuerzo.

_ Que buena pinta tiene Hinamori, gracias.

_ No tienes que dármelas, lo hago gustosa.

_ Itadakimasu! - dijeron los dos al unisono.

_ Te salio muy rico el almuerzo Hinamori.

_ ¿En serio? Me alegra oírte decir eso.

_ … mmm … Hinamori, te manchaste de salsa, aquí – le mostraba Hitsugaya señalándose junto a su boca.

_ ¿Aquí? - Hinamori paso su lengua por la comisura de su boca, intentando limpiar la zona de salsa.

_ … n … no …

Dios, ¿no se da cuenta de lo que hace? Me va a volver loco. Se ve tan sexy pasando de ese modo la lengua por sus labios. Tengo que calmarme.

_ ¿No? ¿Aquí? - volvía a pasar su lengua, lentamente por su labio inferior, hasta llevarlo nuevamente a la comisura, en un intento de limpiar la zona.

Hitsugaya, inconscientemente, se va acercando poco a poco a Hinamori. Sin darse cuenta, acerca su rostro al de ella, muy cerca. Sus alientos se chocan por la cercanía.

_ S... Shiro-chan ….

Ya no puedo aguantarlo mas, la deseo tanto, deseo tanto besar su boca. Ya nada me importa. Acerco mas mi rostro al de ella, acortando la distancia, siento su aliento chocar contra el mio. Solo necesitaba el detonante de oírla llamarme de ese modo que me enloquece. Sin saber, como soy capaz de llegar tan lejos, saco mi lengua y lamo la salsa que hay junto a sus labios, lentamente, saboreando cada roce de mi lengua en su piel. La oigo suspirar. No se queja, no me aparta, ¿podrá ser que le gusta? Con voz entrecortada le digo.

_ … aquí … ahora ya si...

La miro a los ojos, noto que ella respira agitadamente como yo, su rostro esta sonrojado, esta tan hermosa. No parece que le haya molestado.

Ya que me he atrevido a eso, no me voy a quedar aquí, necesito probar su boca, por lo que, me vuelvo a acercar a su rostro, acortando nuevamente la distancia hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos. Le doy un beso suave, no quiero asustarla. Me separo un poco y la miro, esperando ver su reacción. Sus ojos parece pedirme que siga, que lo desea tanto como yo. La vuelvo a besar, suavemente. Le doy pequeños besos en los labios. Poso mi mano en su nuca, acercándola mas a mi. Acaricio suavemente su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar la caricia. Ella suspira ante esto y abre ligeramente la boca. Aprovecho ese momento, para introducir mi lengua en su boca, haciendo mas intima la caricia.

Esto es algo maravilloso. Miles de mariposas revolotean por mi estomago, dando una sensación realmente placentera.

La sigo besando, haciendo cada vez el beso mas intenso, explorando cada rincón de esa húmeda cavidad que me esta volviendo loco. Mi otra mano, la poso en su cintura, acercando mas nuestros cuerpos.

Me sorprende, al pasar sus manos al rededor de mi cuello, acariciando mi pelo. Me corresponde al beso apasionadamente.

Muy a mi pesar, rompo el beso por falta de aire. Poso mis manos en sus mejillas y la miro. Esta toda sonrojada, con la boca entreabierta y respira agitadamente, se ve realmente hermosa e irresistible. Muero por seguir besándola. Sus besos son algo maravilloso, algo nuevo para mi que me enloquece.

_ Taichoooo …

Matsumoto irrumpe en el despacho, haciendo que me aparte de Hinamori rápidamente, no se si se habrá dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, pero procure poner la mayor distancia posible para que no pudiera darse cuenta.

_ Taicho, venia a buscarles para ir a almorzar, pero veo que ya están almorzando aquí.

_ Si. Hinamori trajo el almuerzo para los dos. Así que puedes irte a almorzar que nosotros ya hemos terminado.

_ Lo … lo siento mucho Matsumoto, no caí en preparar almuerzo para ti también, si quieres mañana preparo para ti y almuerzas con nosotros.

_ Eso seria estupendo Hinamori. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy colorada y agitada, ¿no tendrás fiebre? Espera, no me digas mas, ¿que te hizo mi taicho? Seguro que te grito, como es él, seguro que eso paso.

_ Matsumoto, no ha pasado nada, así que, vete a almorzar y no tardes que hay mucho trabajo en el escuadrón y ahora estas sola. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

_ Pero taichoooo, ¿porque eres así de malo conmigo? Parece que te moleste mi presencia. ¿No me digan que interrumpí algo y por eso quieres que me vaya?

_ MATSUMOTOOOO ….

_ Vale, ya me voy, pero no me grite. Adiós Hinamori.

_ Adiós Matsumoto.

(pensamientos de Hinamori)

¿Porque habrá actuado así? No logro entender porque me ha besado, es algo que nunca me habría esperado. Pero una vez que lo ha hecho, que me ha besado, no entiendo porque a reaccionado así al entrar Matsumoto. ¿Porque se ha apartado tan de golpe de mi? ¿Porque se ha enfadado tanto con Matsumoto cuando ha insinuado que había pasado algo? Será que se avergüenza de mi. No querrá que nadie sepa que me ha besado porque soy la tonta patética que se desvivía por el mayor traidor del serete. No se nada, estoy muy confusa en estos momentos.

(fin pensamientos Hinamori)

Dios, ¿pero que he hecho? La he besado, he besado a Hinamori. No se que me ha pasado, no podía controlarme, cuando me he dado cuenta ya le había lamido la salsa de la cara. Pero no me arrepiento. Besarla ha sido algo maravilloso, algo increíble. Ha sido mejor que como yo me lo había imaginado. Espero que ahora no me rechace, porque después de haber probado esa boca de terciopelo no puedo quedarme sin ella. Tengo que aclarar esto. Ya que he dado el paso y la he besado, le diré lo que siento. Ademas, ella me ha correspondido, no me ha apartado en ningún momento y me ha correspondido al beso apasionadamente.

_ Bueno … será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo o no acabaremos.

_ ¿Eh? … Si, si claro, Shiro-chan.

¿Porque esa mirada tan triste? Se me ha quebrado el alma al ver esa mirada tan triste, incluso juraría que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, con lagrimas a punto de salir.

_ Hinamori, ¿estas bien?

_ ¿Yo? Claro que si, ¿porque no lo iba a estar? Vamos a trabajar y no nos entretengamos mas.

Se que me miente, algo le pasa, no me ha llegado a mirar a la cara en ningún momento. ¿Tan mal le habrá sentado que la bese? Esto lo tengo que aclarar. Me acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo, atrayendola a mi, obligandola a mirarme. Puedo ver que sus ojos están cristalinos por las lagrimas que luchan por salir.

_ ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque estás a punto de llorar?

_ No me pasa nada Hitsugaya-taicho, en serio, vamos a trabajar.

Me ha llamado Hitsugaya-taicho, no me ha dicho Shiro-chan. Nunca creí que me sentaría tan mal escucharla llamarme como tantas veces le he pedido.

_ ¿Tan mal te ha sentado que te bese? Siento mucho si te ha sentado tan mal, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

Le suelto el brazo y me alejo de ella dirección a la mesa. Se que le he hablado rudamente y mi manera de soltarla no ha sido mejor, pero es que, me duele tanto ver que le haya sentado tan mal que la besara. ¿Como he podido ser tan tonto en pensar que le había gustado?

(pensamientos de Hinamori)

Se ha molestado conmigo, se le nota. ¿Pero porque se enfada ahora? Parece que haya hecho algo que le haya sentado mal, pero ¿que? Me tiene confusa. No se que hacer, ahora me dice que no me preocupe que no volverá a pasar. ¿Porque piensa que me ha sentado mal? No lo entiendo. No quiero que piense eso, si este beso a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

(fin pensamientos Hinamori)

_ Yo … yo …

_ ¿Tu, que?

_ Yo … a mi … no me ha molestado que me besaras … - Hinamori dice esto con el rostro bajo, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Siente sus mejillas arder. Por otro lado, Hitsugaya, la mira fijamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, escucharla decir algo así lo ha sorprendido por completo.

¿No le ha molestado? Entonces, ¿porque se ha comportado así? Tengo que aclarar esto, no voy a seguir con la duda, ya que ella me ha dicho esto, yo me atreveré a continuar.

_ Si no te ha molestado, ¿porque me has llamado Hitsugaya-taicho? Y, ¿porque no me miras a la cara? - Hitsugaya se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a ella, dejando a Hinamori entre la mesa y él. Sitúa ambas manos a cada lado de ella, apoyándose en la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, acorralándola y dejándola sin salida.

_ Yo … yo … - no le salen las palabra. Tenerlo tan cerca le aturde. Él cada vez se acerca mas a su rostro y siente su aliento chocar con el suyo. Siente su propio cuerpo temblar. Tiembla a causa del nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cerca y también de deseo. De deseo por volver a besar esa boca que la enloquece.

_¿Tu, que? - le dice lentamente, con una voz ronca y sensual, lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios, que con cada palabra los roza sensualmente.

_ Yo … creí … que te avergonzabas de lo que había pasado … - deja de hablar al sentir la mano de Hitsugaya cogerla de la barbilla y levantar su rostro. Al alzar el rostro, puede ver la cara de sorpresa que ha causado sus palabras en él.

_ ¿Porque piensas algo así? Nunca me avergonzaría por hacer lo que por tanto tiempo he deseado que pasara. - la que ahora tiene la cara de sorpresa es Hinamori, escuchando unas palabras que jamas esperaba oír.

_ …

_ Tsk … ¿es que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? Hinamori, yo … yo te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma. Se que tu no me amas, que tus sentimientos pertenecen a … pertenecen a Aiz... - Hinamori lo calla acortando la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Lo besa dulce y suavemente, una ligera caricia. Se aparta y lo mira intensamente.

_ Yo … yo te amo Shiro-chan. Siento mucho si te he hecho daño o te he dado a entender lo que no era. Yo no siento nada por Aizen. Yo tan solo te amo a ti. No me atrevía a decirte porque pensé que en el fondo, aunque no me lo dijeras, tu me odiabas, por todo lo que había pasado. Lo siento tanto.

_ ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad tu me amas, Hinamori?

_ Si, Shiro-chan, te amo con toda mi alma.

No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo soñando escuchar estas palabras, imaginando como sería, y ahora, esta pasando realmente, y por mucho que lo haya imaginado, no se asemeja a la realidad. Mi corazón parece que vaya a explotar de felicidad. Nunca antes me he sentido tan dichoso. Al fin, la mujer que he amado por tanto tiempo, me ama, me corresponde. Ojala antes, hubiera dejado actuar a mi instinto, quizás esto habría pasado antes. Pero bueno, me conformo con que haya sido ahora. Por fin la podre tener junto a mi, besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla … por fin sera mía, solo mía

_ Hinamori, solo una cosa.

_ ¿Si?

_ No me vuelvas a decir Hitsugaya-taicho, sigue llamandome Shiro-chan.

Acaricio su mejilla, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, para acto seguido hacer nula la distancia entre su boca y la mía. Sonrío internamente, sabiendo que esto solo es el principio de todo lo maravilloso que va a pasar entre nosotros.

**espero que os haya gustado. creo que muy mal del todo no me quedo. no ser muy malos conmigo que ya os dije que he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir. espero mejorar en el siguiente capitulo.**

**el siguiente capitulo sera un ichihime que es la pareja principal de este fic. puede que hayan pekeñas aparciones de las otras parejas, pero a partir de ahora me centrare mas en ellos dos. **

**espero que me dejeis review por favor, os lo agradecería. **

**gracias a todos por leerme.**

**sayonara**


	6. DESCUBRIENDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES

**hola a tods. perdon por la tardanza, pero la inspiracion me había abandonado jeje. lo he tenido empezado mucho tiempo y no me gustaba lo que iba escibiendo, hasta que hoy me vino la inspiracion.**

**tambien daros las gracias por leerme y por los comentarios que me habeis dejado, me anima mucho a seguir escibiendo.**

**unas aclaraciones. los pensamientos de los personajes estan en cursiva y al final pongo kien es, osea, pondre x ejemplo, - orihime. el resto todo normal. **

**no os doy mas la brasa y os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste.**

**los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen bla bla bla jeje.**

_Uff. Estoy agotada. No he dormido nada en toda la noche. No he podido dejar de pensar en Kurosaki-kun y todo lo que paso ayer, de pensar en el momento que nos besamos. Toda la noche he estado recordando ese beso y sus palabras. Ese __**te amo**__, se ha repetido infinidad de veces esta noche en mi cabeza. Aun no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, era algo que creía tan lejano, que nunca iba a pasar, que ahora que ha pasado no me lo puedo creer. _

_Temo que hoy cuando vaya a clase y me encuentre con él, me dé cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño y que nunca pasó. Tengo mucho miedo. _

_Pero sí fue real. Si que estuvo aquí en casa, sí que me beso y sí que me dijo que me amaba. Recuerdo claramente como me llamo por mi nombre, la felicidad que sentí al escuchárselo decir. - Orihime._

…..

(En el colegio de Karakura.)

_ Rukia, ¿donde está Ichigo? ¿No viene contigo?

_ No, se ha ido antes que yo. No me ha esperado. Yo creo que ha sido para que no pudiera seguir interrogándole. Ese maldito Ichigo no soltó ni una sola palabra. No fui capaz de averiguar nada de lo que paso entre esos dos. Tendremos que hablar con Orihime en tal que llegue.

_ Ya sabía yo que no podríamos sacarle nada a Ichigo, ya contaba con que tendríamos que preguntarle directamente a Orihime.

Pero, ¿Dónde está Ichigo? Porque si ha salido antes que tú, ¿no debería estar aquí ya? Yo aun no lo he visto.

_ Tienes razón Tatsuki, no me había percatado de ello.

….

(En casa de Orihime.)

_ Ya estoy lista. Cojo mis cosas y me marcho.

DING DONG

_ ¿Quién será? – se acerca a la puerta para ver quién es el que llama, la abre y se sorprende al ver quien se encuentra allí parado.

_ Kurosaki-kun… ¿qué haces aquí?

_ ¿No puedo venir a recoger a mi novia para irnos a clase juntos? – Ichigo dijo esto con el rostro ladeado, sin mirarla a ella, y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

_ Eh… ¿has dicho… novia? – Orihime no puedo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esa palabra. Estaba tan temerosa de encontrarse con él y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, que al escucharlo llamarla así, sintió una calidez inundar su pecho y calmarla por completo, dándose cuenta que todo había sido real.

_ Claro, es lo que somos. Y te dije que me llamaras Ichigo, ¿no? – Gira su rostro para mirarla. – Orihime, ¿estás lista?, ¿nos vamos ya?

_Me ha llamado Orihime y ha venido a recogerme para que vayamos juntos a clase. Y ha dicho que soy su novia. Me siento muy feliz, me siento realmente feliz. Pareciera que mi pecho va a estallar. – Orihime_

_ Claro Ichigo, cojo mi cartera y nos vamos. – Orihime sonreía ampliamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

_Es realmente hermosa. Se ve tan bonita con esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo, realmente amo a esta chica. Me ha encantado escucharla decir mi nombre, no sabía que el decir mi nombre puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas. Rukia me llama siempre por mi nombre, pero nunca me ha hecho sentir nada, pero escuchárselo decir a Orihime, parece que miles de mariposas revoloteen en mi estomago. _

_Parece mentira que todo esto esté pasando. Estoy aquí, esperando a Orihime, __**mi novia**__, para ir juntos a clase. … a clase, dios, la que me espera cuando llegue. La enana estuvo ayer interrogándome toda la noche, ya bien tarde se canso de hacerlo y me dejo dormir un poco, pero sé que me espera lo mismo en el momento que llegue a clase. Van a querer saber todo lo que paso. Bueno, también supongo que se percaten de lo que pasa cuando nos vean llegar juntos. – Ichigo._

_**_ **_Ya estoy lista Ichigo, cuando quieras nos vamos.

_ Vamos entonces, que como no nos demos prisa vamos a llegar tarde.

_ Vamos. – Orihime empieza a caminar, pero se detiene al ver que Ichigo no la sigue. – ¿Que pasa Ichigo?

_ Orihime… - Se acerca a ella lentamente, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – yo… - se acerca más a ella, se inclina ligeramente sobre ella hasta poder alcanzar sus labios. La besa tierna y suavemente. – Buenos días Orihime, no te había saludado coreectamente.

Orihime aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, inmersa en la sensación que ese beso le había provocado. Ichigo, al verla así, no pudo evitar volverla a besar. Se acerca y vuelve acortar la distancia que hay entre sus bocas. Le da un tierno beso, lento y suave, saboreando cada roce entre sus bocas. Orihime no tarda en reaccionar y muerde ligeramente el labio inferior de este, sorprendiéndose un poco de dicha acción, pero sigue con esa caricia.

Este acto, hace que Ichigo sienta como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo haciendo que aumente la intensidad del beso. Introduce su lengua en la humedad cavidad de ella, iniciando una danza frenética entre ambas lenguas.

Ambos van tornando el beso, que un inicio era suave y lento, en un beso apasionado e intenso, provocando unas reacciones en sus cuerpos hasta ahora desconocidas.

Orihime, percatándose de como se estaba tornando el beso y recordando que estaban en medio de la calle, muy a su pesar, rompe el beso.

Se habían quedado muy pegados, no se habían dado cuenta que se habían acercado demasiado el uno al otro, dejando nula la distancia entre ellos. El la tenía sujeta de la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello.

Con la respiración agitada por la intensidad del beso, Orihime va bajando las manos hasta posarlas en el pecho de Ichigo, notando lo acelerado que esta su corazón, notando que la respiración de él se encuentra igual de agitada que la suya. Lo mira, aun sonrojada por la intensidad del momento.

_ Ichigo, sera mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde. Además, no debemos de hacer esto en plena calle, no es correcto.

_ Lo siento, pero no lo he podido evitar Orihime, no se que me ha pasado, solo que no podía parar de besarte.

Orihime, al escucharle decir eso, con la respiración aun agitada, y con una extraña mirada, muy profunda e intensa, una mirada que hacía que su corazón latiera aun mas rápido y fuerte, sentía la necesidad de volverlo a besar, de perderse en su boca y dejarse abrazar por esos brazos que la hacían sentirse tan segura. Ichigo despertaba unas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

_ I … Ichigo …

_No se que me pasa, pero siento la necesidad de besarla, de abrazarla, de tenerla cerca de mi. Mi corazón late muy fuerte, tan rápido que parezca que vaya a estallar. Siento arder todo mi cuerpo, con cada roce con su boca mi cuerpo arde mas, incitándome a seguir, a ir mas lejos, a necesitar mas de ella. Nunca había sentido algo así. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla. Estos sentimientos me nublan. - Ichigo._

_ Ichigo … vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

_Realmente lo que deseo es volverlo a besar. Esa mirada es demasiado penetrante, hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble, que necesite estar cerca de él. Me asusta sentir todo esto. Nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora. Me acelera el corazón y hace que me falte el aire. Parece que solo sus besos no me sean suficientes, al contrario, parece que lo acentúe mas. Es como si necesitara mas de él para poder aplacar esa necesidad. Si sigue mirándome así, creo que mi corazón va a estallar. - Orihime._

_ Tienes razón, vamos a clase. - Coge su mano y comienzan a andar camino al instituto.

….

(En el instituto de Karakura.)

Ichigo y Orihime, entraban presurosos a clase, sin percatarse que aun seguían agarrados de la mano. No tardaron en darse cuenta de ese detalle sus amigos, provocando una sonrisilla picarona en el rostro de todos, incluido, aunque sea algo poco inusual, a su amigo Chad.

_ Parejita, habéis tenido suerte de que todavía no haya llegado el profesor, ya ha sonado la campana. - Rukia puso especial énfasis en la palabra parejita, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de ambos.

_ Callate enana.

_ ¿Estáis agustito cogidos de la mano, verdad? Es que todavía no os soltáis.

Ambos chicos se miraron sus manos, dándose cuenta de que era cierto. No se habían dado cuenta que aun estaban agarrados de la mano. Soltaron rápidamente sus manos, sonrojándose aun mas, pareciendo tomates completamente maduros.

_ Chicos, siento el retraso. Siéntense todos, vamos a comenzar la clase.

…

_ Bien, a almorzar que tengo un hambre que me muero.

_ Renji eres un tragón.

_ Algún problema enana. - se acerca a ella, y acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de ella. - Aunque tengo mas hambre de ti. - rompe la poca distancia que había dejado y la besa.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver como Renji besa a Rukia. Abren los ojos como platos incrédulos de lo que esta pasando. Rukia rompe rápido el beso, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

_ Renji … baka

_ ¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo besar a mi novia?

_ ¡¿NOVIA? - gritaron todos al unisono.

_ Enana del demonio, ¿estuviste toda la noche interrogándome cuando tu eras la primera que tenias que contar?

_ Callate, no tenía porque contarte nada, pero tu si, porque nos dejaste a todos con la intriga, sin saber que había pasado.

_ Ja ja ja, la enana con el mandril, ja ja ja. Aunque la verdad no me extraña nada, se os notaba mucho que os gustabais.

_ ¿A quien llamas mandril?, idiota.

_ Dejarse de tonterías, nosotras nos vamos a almorzar, ya nos veremos luego en clase. Bien Orihime, vamos. - Tatsuki cogió a Orihime, y seguida de Rukia, se dirigieron bajo un árbol, para disponerse a almorzar y por supuesto, a interrogar a Orihime, aunque no sería la única interrogada.

Los chicos ven como se alejan, Ichigo y Renji algo apenados, pensando que hoy comerían con sus chicas. Se giran dispuestos a ir a la cafetería para comprarse algo, puesto que ninguno de los dos traía almuerzo. Se encuentran con un sonriente Ishida, que los miraba con picardía, colocándose bien las gafas.

_ Caramba, si que no perdéis el tiempo.

_ No me seas una vieja chismosa.

_ Di lo que quieras Abarai, pero antes bien que decías que torturarías a Kurosaki si era necesario, pero te enterarías de lo que había pasado entre estos dos. Ahora para librarte de que también te interroguemos a ti quieres pasar del tema.

_ No creo que haya que interrogar tanto, creo que es obvio ¿no? Renji lo ha dicho claramente, ha dicho que es su novia. Algo paso ayer, y no le voy a preguntar que fue. Y yo, pues creo que también lo hemos dejado claro esta mañana. … Orihime y yo …

_ La has llamado por su nombre.

_ No me cortes baka Claro que la llamo por su nombre. Orihime y yo también somos novios. Ya aclarada la duda, vamos a la cafetería que tengo hambre.

….

_ Kuchiki-san, ¿Abarai-kun y tu sois novios?

_ Esto … si, fui ayer a verlo donde Urahara, y no se como paso, pero un momento estamos discutiendo y al otro, empezamos a besarnos.

_ Ya era hora Kuchiki, era muy obvio lo que sentíais. Vaya un par de bobas, podríais estar ya mucho tiempo con los chicos que os gustan y siempre haciendo como si no pasara nada.

_ ¿Pero que dices Tatsuki? ¿De verdad se me notaba que me gustaba Renji?

_ La verdad que si, Kuchiki-san. Aunque yo creo que también se me notaba mucho que me gustaba Ichigo, pero era el único que no se daba cuenta.

_ La verdad que ese idiota no se daba cuenta de nada.

_ Tatsuki, no llames idiota a Ichigo.

_ Ja ja, defendiendo a tu novio, ¿no?

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario. Sabia que eran novios, pero no había pasado ni un día, aunque se sentía bastante aliviada de no ser la única. El que se hubieran enterado también del noviazgo de Rukia y Renji, hacía que no solo estuvieran pendiente de ella, y no fuera el único centro de atención.

_ Lo único, es que estoy algo preocupada.

_ Preocupada, ¿por que? Que ha hecho ya ese baka de Ichigo.

_ No ha hecho nada. Solo que cuando Ichigo me besa, siento cosas muy fuertes. Mi corazón se acelera mucho, parece que me vaya a estallar. Y parece que no tenga suficiente solo con besarlo. No se que me pasa. Kuchiki-san, ¿te pasa a ti eso con Abarai-kun?

_ Etto … bueno … si. Pero no te tienes que preocupar, es normal que sientas eso Inoue. Es tan solo que deseas a Ichigo, que lo amas.

_ ¿De verdad? Me quitas un peso de encima. Es que sentía que me faltaba el aire, supongo que sea normal por estar guardando tanto tiempo lo que sentía por Ichigo.

_Esta Orihime, mira que es inocente. ¿Que no sabe que es lo que le pasa? Parece mentira que no sepa lo que pasa cuando un chico y una chica que se gustan están a solas y sientes esas cosas tan fuertes como ella dice, y no tienen suficiente con besarse, es que sientes la necesidad de hacer… "eso". Bueno, pero estoy hablando de Orihime, aunque sea algo que debería de saber aunque solo sea por las clases de biología y las charlas de educación sexual, Orihime es así, ja ja. - Tatsuki._

DING DONG

_ Ya a sonado la campana, volvamos a clase.

**¿que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi. espero no haber desilusionado a los amantes del ichihime.**

**gracias por leer y espero que vuestros review que se agradecen muchisimo y animan mucho a seguir escibiendo. **

**sayonara.**


	7. UN MES JUNTOS, 1ª parte

**hola a tods, aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo. se que he tardado. siempre digo que prometo no tardar, pero esq parece que ni la suerte ni la salud ni el tiempo me acompaña T_T.**

**aunk sea tarde, espero que al menos merezca la pena. creo que me quedo bien el capitulo. os habiso que contiene LEMON, por la persona que no quiera leer, y el que quiera vienvenido sea jeje.**

**queria daros las gracias por los review, me animan a seguir la historia. muchas gracias de verdad y gracias a todos los que me leen aunk no dejen review. ^^**

**una aclaracion antes de leer, aunk es lo de siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes van en cursiva y con su nombre al final del texto en cursiva. _ej: -ichigo._**

**bueno sin mas os dejo con este nuevo capitulo. espero que este de vuestro agrado y como todos mereceis. gracias de antemano**

**los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen bla bla bla ...**

_ Orihime, me he dejado un libro en clase, esperame aquí, ahora mismo regreso y te acompaño a casa.

_ Vale Ichigo, te espero.

_Hace ya un mes que Ichigo y yo somos novios. Bueno, para ser exactos, mañana es cuando hacemos nuestro primer mes juntos. _

_He pensado en hacer algo especial ya que cuento con la suerte de que es sábado. Quiero preparar una cena romántica, con velas y música bonita. No se si le resultara muy cursi a Ichigo el hacer algo así, pero es algo que me hace mucha ilusión. Como se que la comida que yo me preparo no le gusta a todo el mundo le pedí a Tatsuki que me ayudara a preparar algo que le pueda gustar a Ichigo. Tatsuki dice que me sale rica, espero que él piense lo mismo. _

_Ayer fui con Kuchiki-san y Tatsuki a comprarme un vestido que fuera bonito, quiero verme hermosa para él. Lo que me dio mucha vergüenza fue que Tatsuki se empeño en que comprara un conjunto de lencería bastante sugerente. Me dio mucha vergüenza, la verdad, pero insistió tanto, que no me atreví a negarme después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Aunque, tengo que reconocer que es muy bonito, es de encaje negro, con bordados de flores en lila, es realmente bonito. Pero es tan sugerente, no se, el vestido es bastante corto, me daría mucha vergüenza que Ichigo pudiera ver las braguitas, ¿que pensaría de mi si ve que uso ese estilo de ropa interior? Aunque sea el único que tengo eso es algo que Ichigo no sabe. Es que no se porque se empeña tanto en que lo compre, si eso no se va a ver. Aunque, me dio menos vergüenza cuando Kuchiki-san dijo que ella también se quería comprar uno._

_El que ella se compro también es muy bonito. Es de encaje rojo, con unos pequeños bordados en negro, es realmente sexy, aunque creo que con su personalidad ese color le va genial, je je je. _

_Ya llega Ichigo. - Orihime._

__ _Ya podemos irnos. - Ichigo coge la mano de Orihime y se disponen a marcharse del instituto.

_ Ichigo … Orihime … esperad. - Llama Rukia con voz entrecortada por la carrera que estaba haciendo para poder alcanzar a sus amigos.

_ ¿Que quieres enana?

Al terminar Ichigo de realizar la pregunta recibió de lleno una patada en la cara, regalo de la peliazul, desahogando esta su rabia hacia el pelinaranja por haberla llamado enana.

_ ¡ POR QUE DIABLOS ME PEGAS, ENANA DEL DEMONIO!

_ ¡ICHIGO!

_ No te preocupes Inoue, no se va a morir por eso. Así aprenderá a no llamarme enana.

_ Rukia eres muy bruta cuando te lo propones.

_ Tu callate Renji si no quieres correr la misma suerte.

_ Vale, vale, me callo.

_ ¿Que querías Kuchiki-san?

_ ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que ya habíamos quedado? Vamonos ya, que Tatsuki dijo que se tenía que ir ahora a un sitio pero que de allí iba para tu casa, seguro que estará al llegar. Vamos. - Rukia cogió a Orihime del brazo y llevándola casi a rastras se la llevo de allí, dejando a un pelirrojo y a un pelinaranja completamente aturdidos.

_ Maldita enana del demonio, yo …

Ichigo se vio interrumpido al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

_ ¡ Y ahora porque me pegas tu, mandril! Entre tu y tu novia me vais a matar un día de estos.

_ No llames así a Rukia y no te tendré que pegar. Se que es algo impulsiva, pero si han quedado no hay nada mas que hacer.

_ Es que tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Orihime. Desde hace un par de semanas casi no nos vemos fuera de la escuela. Siempre a quedado o con Tatsuki, o con Rukia, o con las dos. Estoy harto. Quiero estar con ella.

_ Ji ji ji ….

_ ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

_ Mira al cabeza de zanahoria como nos acabo saliendo. No puedes vivir sin tu querida novia. Ja ja ja. ¿Y para que tantas ganas de estar con ella? Eres un pervertido, solo quieres estar a solas con ella en su casa. A saber que le harás a la pobre e inocente Orihime.

_ ¿Pero que demonios me estas contando? Bakka. No insinúes cosas que no son. Es solo que la estoy viendo poco. Ademas seguro que estarás igual que yo, porque si yo estoy viendo poco a Orihime tu también estarás viendo poco a Rukia, se van siempre juntas.

_ Eh …

_ Vaya mandril estúpido. Te ríes de mi y estas igual que yo.

_ Tsk … que se estarán trayendo estas entre manos que de repente se volvieron tan amigas.

_ Eso me gustaría saber a mi.

…_..._

__ _Etto … Kuchiki-san, ¿no recuerdo haber quedado hoy?

_ Lo se, pero necesito hablar contigo.

_ Muy bien Kuchiki-san, pero no es necesario que me lleves arrastrando.

_ Lo siento Inoue, es que me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

_ No te preocupes, ahora me cuentas lo que te preocupa. ¿Pero Tatsuki esta esperando?

_ No. Era una escusa para poder irnos ya.

Mientras hablaban llegaron a la casa de Orihime. Esta abrió la puerta e invito a Rukia a entrar. Orihime le indico a Rukia que se acomodara junto a la pequeña mesita que tiene en el salón Mientras tanto, ella, preparaba unos refrescos y algo para picar. Al terminar de preparar ese pequeño refrigerio Orihime se encamino hacia la pequeña mesita y deposito la bandeja sobre esta.

Pudo observar como Rukia lucia algo nerviosa, por lo que, sin dar mas rodeos por la casa, se sentó junto a su amiga.

_ Que querías decirme Kuchiki-san.

_ Yo … es que … mañana Renji y yo … hacemos un mes juntos.Y había pensado en hacerle una cena o algo que fuera bonito para celebrarlo.

_ Eso esta muy bien Kuchiki-san. Mañana, como también sabes, Ichigo y yo hacemos un mes. También le voy a hacer una cena romántica, por eso estaba practicando para cocinar mejor.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Y como lo vas a hacer? Yo … yo es que nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona romántica ni nada por el estilo. No quiero hacer algo que lo pueda fastidiar, ya bastante vergüenza me va a dar hacer esa cena como para encima equivocarme.

_ No tienes de que preocuparte y tampoco tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Bueno, yo haré la cena aquí en mi casa para poder estar a solas. Haré una cena, sencilla pero que esta muy rica. Es que tampoco me he querido complicar mucho, como Tatsuki me tenia que enseñar, pues algo que no costara mucho pero estuviera bueno. Preparare la mesa bonita, con unas velas, y pondré música suave.

_ No se yo si Ichigo sera de esos … -Rukia pudo ver como la cara de Orihime cambiaba rápidamente a una cara de preocupación – no te preocupes Orihime, tampoco me imaginaba a Ichigo mostrando tan claramente lo que siente por ti y mirale ja ja ja. Tranquila seguro que le encanta y mas después de ver todas las molestias que te has tomado. Bueno, y mas le va a gustar cuando te vea con ese lindo vestido y no te cuento si te ve el juego de lencería que compraste. Ji ji ji …

_ ¡¿Pero que dices Kuchiki-san?

_ Vamos vamos Inoue, no te pongas tan colorada mujer, que te va a dar algo.

_ Es que, vaya cosas que tiene Kuchiki-san. - de pronto Rukia cambio la cara a una de tristeza cosa que a su amiga preocupo. - ¿que pasa?

_ Yo es que … no tengo donde poder estar a solas. Me quedo en casa de Ichigo y Renji donde Urahara. No podemos estar a solas.

_ Mmmm … etto … Rukia, en la sociedad de almas, tu estas en la mansión Kuchiki, pero Abarai-Kun, ¿vive solo?

_ Si, tiene una pequeña casita. Pero, no se, me da vergüenza decirle de ir a su casa para estar a solas.

_ Por que no mejor, te vas esta noche sin que el lo sepa, mientras él duerme, preparas todo. Le dejas una carta a Ichigo para que se la de a Abarai-kun cuando lo vea, donde le digas que estas en la sociedad de almas. Dile que vaya primero a su casa a darse una ducha y arreglarse y así ira directo a casa sin buscarte ni nada y cuando llegue te encontrara allí.

_ Orihime, me dejas sorprendida. La verdad que es una idea estupenda. - Rukia abraza fuertemente a Orihime.- Muchas gracias de verdad. - Rukia se levanta y recoge sus cosas.- Me voy ya, comprare lo que me hace falta, le cogeré a Ichigo su reproductor de cd´s y cogeré algo de música. Adiós Inoue, ya me contaras el lunes en clase como fue todo.

_ Adiós Kuchiki-san. Esperare ansiosa al lunes para saber que tal te fue.

…...

_ Copas puestas, el vino puesto en hielo, las velas en la mesa, cena lista. Todo perfecto. Solo falta que Ichigo llegue. Estoy tan nerviosa. Espero que le guste. Voy a darme los últimos retoques antes de que venga.

Orihime se dirigió a su dormitorio, se sentó frente al tocador. Cogió sus inseparables horquillas que le regalo su hermano, y se las coloco de manera que sujetaba un pequeño recogido que se había hecho para retirar un poco el pelo y dejar la cara mas despejada. Cogió también sus pinturas, y se maquillo suavemente, con colores naturales, que apenas se notaba que estaba maquillada pero le daba otra luminosidad a la cara. Se echo perfume, unas gotitas en el cuello y otras gotitas en las muñecas.

En ese momento escucho la puerta.

…...

_Estoy deseando ver a Orihime. Me tiene un poco abandonado últimamente Se las pasa con las chicas, corriendo de aquí para allá, y para colmo, hoy no la he podido ver en todo el día, dijo que iba a estar ocupada, que fuera en la noche a su casa._

_No quiero acapararla ni agobiarla, pero tampoco quiero estar tan poco tiempo con ella. Ademas hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos y ni se ha percatado. Le he comprado un detallito. Me ha dado mucho corte la verdad, pero cuando lo vi en la tienda no me pude resistir a comprárselo. _

_No se a donde querrá ir, espero que no me haga llevarla a un sitio muy caro, porque no tengo mucho dinero. Me lo he gastado casi todo en el regalo. _

_Ya estoy aquí. No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando vengo a su casa. Pensar que estamos los dos solos hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. Bueno, calmate y llama a la puerta. - Ichigo._

…_..._

DING DONG

_Llaman a la puerta, tiene que ser Ichigo.

Se levanta del tocador. Antes de salir de la habitación se mira por ultima vez en el espejo de este. Mira el lindo vestido que se compro para la ocasión. Un vestido cortito, un palmo por encima de las rodillas, de un azul claro, como el de sus horquillas de flores. Es de manga al codo y un escote cuello de barca. Le queda ceñido, pero la falda tiene un ligero vuelo. Tiene unos pequeños detalles en blanco. Se ha puesto unos zapatos, con un ligero tacón, en color blanco, a juego con los detalles del vestido. Comprueba que todo esta perfecto y como muestra, una sonrisa adorna su cara.

Sale satisfecha y muy nerviosa hacia la puerta, para abrir a su novio que espera a que le abra.

_ Buenas noches Ichigo, pasa, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

Ichigo se queda anonadado frente a la estampa que hay frente a él. Al ver a Orihime tan hermosa hizo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo. Se quedo estático, sin pensar en nada, sin hacer nada, solo miraba a su linda novia, parada frente a él, al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Ichigo, ¿no vas a pasar?

_ … eh?

_ Que si no vas a pasar. No creo que te quieras quedar en la puerta toda la noche.

Orihime sonrió calidamente, con un ligero sonrojo al darse cuenta que su novio se había quedado así por su apariencia. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

Ichigo al verla sonreír así, con ese ligero sonrojo, no hizo otra cosa, mas que estremecerse nuevamente. Otra corriente eléctrica, si cave mas intensa, recorrió por completo todo su cuerpo. Sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, creyendo que en cualquier momento podría estallar.

_ S … si … claro.

Ichigo se adentra a la casa, quedando Orihime tras él cerrando la puerta. Lo invita a pasar.

Cuando entra y ve todo lo que tiene preparado se queda aun mas sorprendido. Pensaba que nada mas lo iba a sorprender, pero nuevamente Orihime lo hace. Siente una calidez en su pecho y una felicidad inmensa. Pensaba que no se había acordado de que hoy era su primer mes juntos y resulta que el no estar con él había sido para preparar esa cena tan maravillosa.

_ Etto … espero que te guste. Como hoy era nuestro primer mes juntos quise hacer algo especial.

_ Orihime …

_ No te preocupes por la cena. Tatsuki me ha estado enseñando a cocinar. Se que mis platos no te gustan. Es algo sencillo, pero no quería molestar mucho a Tatsuki, y quise empezar por algo fácil

_ ¿Has tomado clases de cocina? … no deberías haberte molestado. Yo me como gustoso lo que hagas Orihime.

_ No quiero que un plato mio estropee la noche.

Ichigo se acerca lentamente a Orihime, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. El corazón de Orihime comienza a latir muy fuerte. La mirada de Ichigo es tan intensa, que siente que la traspase, haciéndolo lucir realmente atractivo.

Ella se queda quieta, esperando a que Ichigo actué. Este termina con la distancia que había entre ambos. Rodea con uno de sus brazos su cintura, atrayendola mas a su cuerpo. Su otra mano se coloca en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. Acerca sus labios a los de ella, y rozándolos le susurra.

_ Gracias … gracias por quererme, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por todas las molestias que te tomas por mi, … gracias por ser simplemente tu. Tu haces que todo sea perfecto.

Termina con la distancia que había entre sus labios. Se une a ella en un beso intenso, apasionado pero a la vez, el beso mas tierno que le había dado hasta ahora. Orihime se queda quieta, solamente mueve sus pequeñas manos para situarlas en el pecho de su novio, mas por seguridad de no caerse que por otra cosa. Es lo único que es capaz de hacer, esas palabras junto con ese beso no la dejan reaccionar. Tan solo se deja llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que le provoca el estar siendo besada de ese modo por la persona que mas quiere.

Ichigo, muy a su pesar, rompe el beso. La vuelve a mirar a los ojos. Aun no se separa, sigue muy pegado a ella, con la respiración agitada. Acaricia su rostro, y con el pulgar roza suavemente su labio inferior.

_ Orihime … no te he dicho lo realmente hermosa que estas esta noche. Ni en uno de mis mejores sueños tendría una noche mas perfecta.

_ Ichigo … - No aguanta mas, y se lanza a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, unas lagrimas de felicidad.

…...

_ La cena ha estado deliciosa. Me ha gustado mucho Orihime.

_ ¿En serio te ha gustado?

_ Claro que si, no seria capaz de mentirte.

Orihime sonríe feliz y este acto deja encandilado a Ichigo. Para el es realmente hermosa. La mujer mas hermosa que haya en la faz de la tierra, pero cuando hace eso, cuando sonríe de esa manera, la hace lucir mas hermosa, si es que eso es posible.

Orihime se levanta, empieza a recoger la mesa. Ichigo la ayuda, y entre los dos llevan las cosas a la cocina. Terminar de recoger todo y vuelven al salón.

Orihime se sienta en el sofá invitando a Ichigo a imitarla. Este se sienta junto a ella. Un nerviosismo comienza a invadir su cuerpo.

_Esto es realmente peligroso. Siempre se me hace muy duro estar con ella a solas. Siento un deseo irrefrenable que me incita a besarla. A besarla y a mucho más. Siento que los besos no son suficientes. Necesito tocar su cuerpo, sentirlo bajo mis manos, que se roce con mi propio cuerpo. El tenerla ahora aquí, tan cerca, con esa ropa que la hace ver tan hermosa y sexy. Tengo que salir de aquí o no se el tiempo que me podre contener. - Ichigo._

_ Orihime, ¿a donde quieres que vayamos ahora?

_ ¿Quieres que vayamos fuera?

_ Bueno … es que, vas tan linda, que me parece una pena no salir y lucir la novia tan guapa que tengo … ja ja ja. - Su risa era forzada. Le dijo la primera escusa que le paso por la cabeza. No podía decirle el verdadero motivo. No le podía decir que temía quedarse a solas por lo que pudiera pasar.

_ Si quieres salir, salimos. Pero yo había pensado quedarnos aquí. He alquilado una película de acción, de las que te gustan a ti.

Orihime cogió la película y se la mostró a Ichigo. Sonreía ligeramente, entornando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Lucia como una niña, se veía realmente hermosa.

_Como le digo que no cuando se ha preparado tanto todo para que la noche salga perfecta. Me quedaré, no puedo negarme a esa carita y esa sonrisa. Tendré que contenerme. Me resultara difícil, pero si lo he conseguido hasta ahora hoy también podre. - Ichigo._

__ _Vale. No te preocupes Orihime. Nos quedaremos viendo la película

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? Si quieres salir no me importa.

_ Lo digo en serio. Ademas, tenia muchas ganas de ver esta película Que bien me conoces.

Le quitó la película de las manos, dándole a su vez un ligero beso en los labios. Se acerco al reproductor de dvd y metió la película para poder verla. Se apodero de los mandos, y se acomodo en el sofá junto a su novia.

En el momento que encendió la televisión para poder ver el dvd que había puesto, miro a Orihime y esta le dedico una linda sonrisa.

Cuando comenzó la película, la pelinaranja, se acercó a su novio, acurrucándose en su pecho. Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos. Y ya en esa postura, los dos cómodamente abrazados, comenzaron a ver la película

Al rato de estar viendo la película, Orihime se movió, cambiando de postura, se aparto de Ichigo, recostándose justo al lado contrario. En ese movimiento no se percató que el vestido se subió mas de la cuenta dejando ver parte de su trasero, muy poquito la verdad, pero lo justo para dejar ver esa braguita negra con lo que parecía unas flores en color lila.

Ichigo no puedo evitar mirar. Cuando Orihime se movió, el la siguió con la mirada. Lo que menos se esperaba es que ese movimiento acabara revelando tanto. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver esas braguitas que prometían ser realmente sexys.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, sin apartar la mirada del lugar que le despertaba curiosidad. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Orihime vio como Ichigo se le acercaba, y vio que no la miraba directamente a la cara. Siguió el trayecto de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que se le había levantado el vestido dejando ver parte de su trasero. En un rápido movimiento, se puso bien el vestido y se incorporo, quedando sentada en el sofá, mirando a Ichigo, toda sonrojada.

Ichigo no tardo en copiarla. En cuestión de segundos, se puso mas colorado que su novia. Si es que eso era posible. Sintió una vergüenza tremenda. Orihime le había pillado, mirando su trasero, aprovechando el descuido de ella.

Pero, aun sintiendo vergüenza, no se separo de ella ni un milímetro Había conseguido acercarse bastante antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Sentía que su respiración cada vez se hacía mas pesada. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ya ni se acordaba que estaban viendo una película. Solo sentía la necesidad de hacer desaparecer esa distancia que le impedía estar junto a la mujer que tanto deseaba. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, le daban un aspecto mas tentador, haciendo imposible el que él pudiera pensar con claridad.

Orihime lo veía sonrojada. El temor que tenía de que él viera las braguitas por llevar un vestido tan corto había pasado. Dudo en si ponerse el conjunto de lencería por eso mismo, y al final había pasado. Sentía su rostro arder, no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero, al notar, la insistente mirada del pelinaranja, clavada en ella, levanto su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

La mirada que Ichigo le sostenía, la alteraba. Era muy profunda e intensa. Era diferente a la de siempre. Parecía que albergara algo, que ella no sabía el que. Mejor dicho, no quería saber. Sentía que esa mirada la traspasaba, la envolvía y la acariciaba. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder por esa mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, al punto de ponerse la mano en su pecho, creyendo que se le iba a salir.

Ichigo, cogió esa mano que Orihime había colocado en su pecho. Tiro levemente de ella, y la acerco a él. Acercó su rostro lo suficiente, notando como sus alientos chocaban, sus labios se rozaban, aumentando el fuego que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Sin poderlo aguantar mas, ambos hicieron nula la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas, comenzando así, un beso apasionado pero lento. Dándose el placer de recorrer cada rincón de sus bocas, de disfrutar la danza tan maravillosa que sus lenguas habían comenzado.

Ichigo fue haciéndose hacía delante, echando su peso sobre la pelinaranja, recostándola poco a poco sobre el sofá. Se acomodo sobre ella. El beso iba aumentando de ritmo, volviéndose frenético, ansioso.

Ichigo poso sus manos en la cintura de Orihime. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar una mano hacia la pierna de su novia. Comenzó a acariciar el muslo de ella con suaves caricias. Este acto arranco un leve gemido de la pelinaranja excitando mas a Ichigo.

Siguió con las caricias, subiendo lentamente adentrando su mano bajo la falda del vestido, hasta posarse en sus nalgas. Daba suaves caricias, quería deleitarse con ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Orihime comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa de Ichigo. Lo hacía lentamente, con manos torpes e inexpertas. No sabía como había llegado a eso, tan solo se dejaba llevar por el fuego de su interior. Poco a poco le fue quitando uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta desabrocharla por completo. La abrió y acaricio su pecho desnudo. Jugo con sus dedos, marcando con ellos, las marcas de su musculoso pecho. Podía notar como el duro y arduo entrenamiento habían causado un maravilloso efecto en él.

Ichigo no quiso quedarse atrás. Dejo de acariciar sus nalgas para llevar sus manos al cierre trasero de su vestido. Lo bajo lentamente. Cuando lo hubo bajado comenzó a acariciar la fina espalda de su novia. Ascendió suavemente por su espalda llegando a su hombro izquierdo, y ya allí, con una suave caria comenzó a bajar el vestido, dejando al descubierto ese hombro y dejando ver mas proporción de su pecho. Ante esta caricia, Orihime, no puedo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse bajo el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

Muy a su pesar, Ichigo rompió el beso, necesitando recuperar un poco de aire. Miro intensamente a Orihime, tumbada en el sofá Con la respiración agitada, su rostro sonrojado, el vestido desabrochado dejando ver gran parte de su escote. Al mirar su escote pudo ver, que su sujetador, era del mismo color de sus braguitas, con los mismos detalles en lila. No se veía mucho, pero si se pudo dar cuenta que iban a juego. En ese instante, el calor que había en su interior se intensificó, algo que creía imposible. Creía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Vio como Orihime bajo su mirada, para poder ver su pecho desnudo. Al hacerlo, su novia se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba, y comprobó que su sonrojo iba mas allá de su cara. Eso hizo que quisiera quitarle ese molesto vestido. El que antes veía realmente bonito, ahora le resultaba una gran molestia. Impedía que pudiera ver a su bella novia con ese conjunto que garantizaba ser completamente sexy.

Ichigo se levanto del sofá, sorprendiendo a Orihime. Se acercó a ella y la cargo en brazos. Rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, ayudado por un shumpo, la llevo hasta la habitación de ella. Suavemente la dejo en la cama.

Ichigo, antes de acomodarse en la cama, se quito la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Volvió a ver como el sonrojo de su novia cambiaba nuevamente. Esto le hizo sonreír, se veía muy tierna y hermosa. La ayudo a incorporarse, dejándola sentada en la cama. La volvió a besar, y colocando ambas manos en sus muslos, fue poco a poco, en suaves caricias, subiendo el vestido, hasta quitarlo por completo, arrojándolo en algún lugar del suelo, junto a su camisa.

Cuando vio el conjunto de ropa interior que su novia llevaba puesto, creyó que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón Era mas sexy de lo que se imaginaba. Verla así hacía que todo su ser temblara ante esa divina imagen. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Orihime, al verse observada por esa mirada tan intensa por parte de Ichigo, se cubrió con sus brazos. Sintió mucha vergüenza. Era la primera vez que se exponía así a alguien. Ichigo se acerco a ella, dándole un beso muy tierno. Cogió sus brazos y los aparto delicadamente, acariciando con la yemas de sus dedos, la blanca piel, hasta llegar a sus manos, y entrelazar sus dedos. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro con voz entrecortada.

_ Orihime … por … favor... no …. no te cubras, … dejame verte …. eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Dicho esto, Ichigo soltó sus manos, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y la volvió a besar. Esta vez, volvió a besarla con la misma pasión, explorando esa cavidad que tanto le gustaba, saboreando cada rincón, grabando cada sensación que experimentaba. Se fue inclinado sobre ella, recostándola en la cama. Sus manos, comenzaron a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, grabando a fuego en su mente cada maravillosa parte de su cuerpo.

Rompió el beso y fue bajando poco a poco dando pequeños y suaves besos a su paso. Dejando un húmedo camino, se encamino por su cuello, dándole también leves mordidas, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Orihime.

Con manos inexpertas, Ichigo se desprendió del sujetar de su novia. Lo arrojo a un lado, dejando al descubierto sus bonitos y voluminosos pechos. Los observo por un momento, deleitándose de la maravillosa vista que tenía ante él. Orihime se sonrojó ante este acto, sentía vergüenza y no dudaba en si cubrirse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ichigo volvió a acortar las distancias, hasta hacerla nula. Poso sus labios en uno de sus pechos, el otro lo acariciaba suavemente y con delicadeza. Comenzó a besar y dar leves mordidas en sus pechos, succionando los rosados pezones, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de la boca de su novia. Pero lo que realmente le gusto, le excito sobremanera, fue escuchas su nombre con una voz tan llena de pasión y deseo.

_ Aahh … I … Ichigo … mmm.

Orihime, separó a Ichigo. Este se sorprendió, pensó que había hecho algo mal. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando le dio la vuelta y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que lo dejó estático. No esperaba ver a una Orihime tan apasionada. Pronto rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar dando leves besos y mordidas por su pecho desnudo. A la vez que lo besaba, con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaba su piel, dibujando cada musculo. Ichigo se sentía en el cielo, todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia.

Bajo hasta besar su bien formado abdomen, y ya allí, comenzó a desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de su pantalón. Una vez desabrochado, lenta y sensualmente, fue bajando su pantalón hasta despojarlo por completo de ellos. Ichigo sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no aguantaba mas.

Ichigo cogió a Orihime, sorprendiéndola, y la volvió a tumbar en la cama, quedando el encima, arrodillado.

_ Ori … Orihime …. no aguanto mas … te necesito … te deseo …

_Ichigo …

Y sin decir mas nada, Ichigo le quito lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo a su paso, la única prenda que le quedaba. Dejo las braguitas junto al resto de ropa, tirada por el suelo. Acto seguido, se quito sus boxer, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Se inclino sobre ella, capturando sus labios en un beso. En ese momento, mientras la besaba, con una mano, acaricio uno de sus muslo, invitándola a que abriera sus piernas. Orihime, en muestra de aceptación, las abrió.

Ichigo se coloco sobre ella, rozando su hinchado miembro con la húmeda intimidad de Orihime. Ese roce arranco de ambos un hondo gemido. Ichigo estaba temeroso de dar el siguiente paso. No quería forzar a nada a Orihime ni lastimarla, pero un ligero movimiento de las caderas de ella hizo que Ichigo se diera cuenta que ella le estaba dando su permiso. La miro y ella le sonrió, con ojos ardientes de deseo.

La volvió a besar, y lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en la intimidad de su novia. De una suave envestida, entró por completo en ella, soltando esta un pequeño gritito, pero también acompañado de un suave gemido. No le había dolido tanto como esperaba. Ichigo estaba siendo realmente dulce.

Se quedo quieto un momento para que Orihime se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero pronto no pudiendo aguantar mas, comenzó con leves envestidas. Suspiros y gemidos inundaban la habitación, el nombre de la persona amada escapaban de sus bocas en un hilo de voz lleno de pasión y deseo. Sus cuerpos ardían, haciéndoles aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas, provocando envestidas mas rápidas y profundas. Entre besos y caricias, ambos sintieron que algo en su interior estallaba llevándolos mas allá del cielo, provocando una sensación nunca antes experimentada, realmente maravillosa y placentera

Ichigo, se quito, dejándose caer a su lado. Cogió la sabana y tapo sus cuerpos. La abrazó fuertemente pero con dulzura a la vez, pegándola a su pecho. La beso en la frente.

En ese momento se acordó de algo y se levanto de la cama. Orihime lo miraba sin saber que pasaba. Al poco se acerco nuevamente, se sentó en la cama, y se cubrió con la sabana. Le pidio que se incorporara con un gesto. Cuando se levanto, rodeo su cuello y cuando miro vio que le había colocado un lindo colgante. Era de oro amarillo, y era una I y una O unidas sobre un bello corazón en oro blanco.

_ Feliz aniversario. A sido el mejor mes de toda mi vida. Te amo Orihime.

_ Ichigo …

Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ichigo se las seco con los labios, la miro a los ojos y acarició suavemente su rostro, dedicándole una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

_ Yo también te amo Ichigo. Este mes he sido el mas feliz de toda mi vida. Te amo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros.

**pues bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo. espero que os haya gustado. y porfi, si no es mucha molestia dejar review, anima muchisimo ^^**

**os habiso que en el proximo capitulo tambien habra lemon, pero de otra pareja. en el proximo capitulo habra menos ichihime, pero si lo habra.**

**muchas gracias a tods y sayonara**


	8. UN MES JUNTOS, 2ª PARTE

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO. MIL PERDONES POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. NI ME ACOMPAÑABA EL TIEMPO NI LA INSPIRACION. REALMETNE NO SE COMO ME QUEDO, PORQUE NO IBA MUY BIEN DE INSPIRACION, PERO NO QUERIA TARDAR MAS EN ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE SE HIZO LO QUE SE PUDO. SI NO PASA NADA ESTA VEZ ACTUALIZARE ANTES. **

**BUENO, NO OS SUELTO MAS ROLLO Y OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: TIENE LEMON. EN CURSIVA LOS PENSAMIENTOS CON EL NOMBRE DEL DUEÑO DEL PENSAMIENTO AL TERMINAR LA CURSIVA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN ... BLA BLA BLA ...**

Ichigo se despierta y encuentra sobre la mesita de noche una nota con su nombre. La coge, la desdobla y lee su contenido.

"_Ichigo, he recibido un aviso de la sociedad de almas en el que me comunican que tengo que regresar de inmediato. Avisale a Renji porque también tiene que ir. Mi nii-sama quiere hablar con el. Dile que pase primero por su casa y se prepare debidamente, que ya sabe que no soporta la mala presencia._

_Rukia."_

__ _Esta enana se piensa que me tiene de recadero. Ahora tengo que ir y avisar a ese mandril. - Se para frente a su armario y coge un pantalón baquero y una camisa blanca con las mangas rojas y se cambia para ir al kiosko de Urahara para darle a Renji el aviso.- Por un lado me viene hasta bien. Así se me pasa mas rápido el día, que hasta la noche no he quedado con Orihime. Mira que no querer quedar en todo el día. ¿Sera que no se ha dado cuenta de que día es hoy?

Con ese pensamiento Ichigo sale de su habilitación. Al bajar se dirige a la cocina y toma un desayuno ligero y se encamina dirección al Kiosko de Urahara.

….

Al llegar al Kiosko de Urahara, se encontró con Ururu barriendo, como siempre, la puerta. Después de que esta le indicara que Renji se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento, se adentro en la casa y bajo en su busca.

_Renji.

_ Ichigo. ¿Que haces aquí?

_ Rukia me manda para darte un mensaje.

_ ¿Y no podía venir ella?

_ Obviamente que no mandril. Si no estaría ella aquí.

_ ¿A quien llamas mandril, pelo de zanahoria?

_ Ya callate o me iré sin darte el mensaje de tu novia.

_ … ¿Que mensaje es?

_ Pues que se ha tenido que ir a la sociedad de almas, pero como la llamaron urgente no te pudo avisar ella. El capitán Kuchiki quiere verte.

_ ¿Y me avisas a estas horas? Si es tardísimo, es casi ya medio día

_ Bueno, es que hoy me levante mas tarde de lo normal.

_ Me iré de inmediato, mi taicho tiene que tener un cabreo …

_ Rukia me dijo que antes de ir a verle pasaras por tu casa y te arreglaras que ya sabes como es su hermano con la presencia.

_ Tiene razón Antes de ir a ver a mi taicho pasare por mi casa.

…...

_Maldita sea, ese idiota de Ichigo se quedo durmiendo y mira a las horas que me avisa. Preferí ducharme en casa de Urahara y ganar tiempo. Así iré directamente a ver a Byakuya. Lo que no se porque no me han avisado a mi también y solo la han avisado a ella. Si el aviso era urgente para los dos, deberían de haberlo hecho. Bueno, ya casi he llegado. - Renji._

TOC TOC

Se oye un adelante al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Taicho, lamento haber llegado tan tarde pero no me avisaron antes. Dígame, ¿que necesita?

_ Renji, no se de que me estas hablando.

_ ¿Como? Rukia dejo un mensaje donde me decía que viniera urgentemente, que me habías mandado llamar.

_ Pues no se a lo que esta jugando Rukia, pero yo no te he mandado llamar. Puedes regresar a Karakura y seguir con tu misión.

_ Una pregunta Taicho. ¿Sabe si a Rukia la mandaron llamar?

_ No se las ordenes que Ukitake-taicho da a sus hombres. Ya te puedes retirar.

_ De acuerdo. Ya me marcho. Adiós.

_¿Que demonios se traerá entre manos Rukia con Renji? Nadie mando a llamar a Rukia, eso si lo se, y si Renji me hizo esa pregunta es porque ella le dijo que la habían mandado llamar. Pero si se supone que esta aquí, a casa no ha venido. ¿Donde estará? - Byakuya_

….

_¿Que demonios pretende Rukia mandándome con su hermano si sabe que es mentira? Si quería reírse de mi se va a arrepentir, cuando la vea se va a enterar, no se que le haré, pero seguro que algo se me ocurre. Por el momento le daré una vuelta a mi casa que hace mucho que no vengo por aquí. -Renji._

Renji abre la puerta y se adentra en la casa, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Nota un olor a comida muy rico, pero eso es algo que no puede ser, porque hace ya varios meses que la casa esta sola. Se adentra al salón y ve la mesa lindamente arreglada. Tiene un lindo mantel, con sus platos, sus copas, sus cubiertos, todo muy bien colocado, con una vela en el centro de la mesa. Nunca antes había visto una mesa tan bien arreglada. De la cocina salia un olor a comida realmente delicioso.

Comenzó a andar, camino a la cocina, pero de esta, salio Rukia. Iba realmente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo. Era de escote palabra de honor, ceñido en el pecho. Tenia un cinturón ancho y con pedrería, de color negro, el cual marcaba su figura. La parte de la falda, era con un ligero vuelo. Le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas. Había dado un pequeño cambio en su peinado habitual. Se había recogido el pelo solamente de un lado, colocando un lindo pasador, con una mariposa negra con piedrecitas rojas, para sujetar su cabello. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con un ligero tacón, dejando su típica estatura menudita prácticamente intacta.

Renji quedo totalmente boquiabierto ante el aspecto con el que se presento su novia ante el. Rukia, al darse cuenta del efecto que había causado en su novio, rió picara y divertidamente encaminándose hacia la mesa con paso sexy. Le gustaba sentirse poderosa, ver como Renji había sido incapaz de cerrar su boca o articular palabra desde el momento en que la había visto.

_ Viniste un poquito tarde, ¿no? Me tienes mucho rato esperándote.

_ … ¿eh?

Rukia ríe divertida. Se va acercando lentamente hasta colocarse frente a su novio. Se empina, poniéndose de puntillas, para acercar su rostro peligrosamente al de su novio. Con sus labios casi rozando los de Renji y colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de el, le dice sensualmente.

_ ¿Que pasa Renji? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

A Renji le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca y verla tan sexy. Instintivamente la cogió de la cintura y se dispuso a acortar la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas. En ese momento Rukia coloco su pequeño dedo indice sobre los labios de Renji, deteniendo así el acercamiento.

_ ¿Por que no te pones cómodo? Voy a ver cuanto le queda a la comida. - Se aleja de Renji y con paso sexy y sonrisa picarona se encamina hacia la cocina, desapareciendo de los ojos de este.

_Dios mio, esto debe de ser un sueño. Rukia esta realmente hermosa. Esta en mi casa, preparándome una comida romántica, con un vestido realmente sexy.¿Y su comportamiento?,ella no suele comportarse así. Me esta descolocando, aunque puede descolocarme todo lo que quiera, siempre y cuando sea así - Renji._

La voz de Rukia se oye desde la cocina, avisando que la comida ya esta lista. Regresa al salón, donde se encuentra Renji, con unos platos. Los acomoda en la mesa y le indica a Renji que se puede sentar.

_ Espero que te guste la comida que te he preparado. - con una linda sonrisa finaliza esta frase, derritiendo el corazón de Renji ante tan tierno gesto. Rukia sabia como tambalear todos su ser.

_ … eh … c … claro … claro que me gustara.

…...

_¿Que te pareció la cena? ¿Te gusto?

_ Ha estado todo delicioso. No sabia que eras tan buena cocinera.

El rostro de Rukia se sonrojo ante el comentario de Renji, acto que no paso desapercibido para su novio. Verla con el rostro sonrojado era algo que le encantaba. Así lucia realmente hermosa. Se acerco a ella, colocándose de pie junto a su silla. Se agacho, acercando su rostro al de ella, dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

_ Te ves realmente hermosa. - vuelve a besar nuevamente sus labios, un beso corto y suave. - Gracias por esta comida tan deliciosa.

Toda la seguridad que hasta ahora estaba sintiendo Rukia, comenzaba a desvanecerse ante el roce de esos labios que tanto adoraba. La voz susurrante de Renji rozando sus labios, el contacto de su mano cálida en su mejilla la hacían desfallecer.

Para recuperar algo de esa seguridad, se separo de el, disponiéndose a recoger la mesa. No quería que el notara lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía. No quería mostrarle una debilidad.

_ Bueno, sera mejor que recoja los platos.

_ Ya los recojo yo, tu ya has hecho suficiente. Dejame a mi hacer algo, ¿vale? - Una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Renji. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la velada. - Esperame sentada en el sofá mientras recojo todo esto, sera un momento.

Rukia se sentó en el sofá. Esperaba sentada, viendo como su novio iba y venia a la cocina llevando y dejando lo que recogía de la mesa. Pudo oír, cuando ya hubo recogido todo lo que había en la mesa como el sonido del agua y unos platos, le indicaban que estaba limpiando lo utilizado en esa velada.

_ ¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora? - dijo Renji, sentándose junto a Rukia.

_ Pues … no se. Traje unas películas, pero … podemos hacer otra cosa. Lo que tu quieras. - En el momento que Renji se sentó junto a ella nuevamente los nervios le acudieron. No podía evitarlo. Quería que todo saliera bien. Se había esforzado mucho en preparar un momento a solas que fuera inolvidable. No había que olvidar que hoy era un día muy importante para ella. Hoy hacia un mes que al fin salia con su amado Renji.

Renji pudo notar como Rukia se había puesto nerviosa. La seguridad que presentaba al comienzo de la velada había desaparecido, dejando de manifiesto, un notorio temblor en su voz, y un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Eran claras muestras de su nerviosismo, y por que no decirlo, de estar algo avergonzada.

Este nuevo comportamiento en su novia le gusto. Acostumbraba a verla siempre segura de si misma. Era muy testaruda y lo que menos le gustaba era mostrar sus debilidades ante nadie. Le resultaba así tremendamente tierna. En estos momentos la veía mas hermosa que nunca. Unas ganas enormes de besarla y estrecharla en sus brazos recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de tocar a su novia. Coloco su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Este gesto acentuó el sonrojo de las mejillas de Rukia lo cual incremento el deseo de besarla. Se acerco al rostro sonrojado de su novia y beso sus labios.

Comenzó con suaves y tiernos movimientos, saboreando esa dulce caricia. Situó su otra mano en la pequeña cintura de su novia, ayudándose así a acercar su cuerpo al de el.

Rukia rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus pequeños brazos, acortando aun mas la distancia de lo que su novio lo había hecho. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo mas, mucho mas. Esas suaves caricias le eran insuficientes, no la llenaban lo suficiente, no le calmaban ese fuego que en esos momentos sentía por dentro.

Ambos, aumentaron el ritmo de la húmeda caricia. Renji aceleraba el ritmo, introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de su novia, a lo que Rukia accedía gustosa, siguiendo con el mismo ímpetu los movimientos acelerados de su novio.

Un calor sofocante comenzó a recorrer ambos cuerpos. Una llama crecía y recorría todo su ser. Sus cuerpos se estremecían ante cada caricia que el uno al otro se propinaban, haciendo que sus cuerpos ardieran cada vez con mayor intensidad. El deseo comenzó a nublar la conciencia de la joven pareja, dejando que sus instintos y la pasión los envolviera y los controlaran por completo.

Poco a poco Renji se fue recostando sobre Rukia, hasta que la tumbo por completo sobre el sofá, quedando el encima de ella. Con manos ansiosas, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su novia. La acariciaba sobre la ropa, algo que le resultaba realmente molesto. Sentía esa dichosa ropa como una barrera que le impedía disfrutar al completo del placer mas maravilloso que estaba experimentando.

Sus besos eran apasionados, con un ritmo frenético, ansioso por saborear mas del otro. Renji interrumpió ese contacto, comenzando así a besar el cuello desnudo de Rukia. Daba suaves besos húmedos y excitantes a lo largo de su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros. Le dio una leve mordida en el cuello de la pelinegra, arrancando un gemido de su boca. Este acto excito mas a Renji. Oír ese leve gemido, siendo consciente del placer que le estaba proporcionando a su querida novia.

_ Rukia … te … te deseo …

En ese momento, volvió a capturar los labios de su novia en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Rukia sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento ante esos besos y esas caricias tan cargadas de pasión y deseo. Solo ansiaba sentirlo mas, que la besara, que la acariciara, que la hiciera suya.

Rukia puso sus pequeñas manos en el amplio pecho de su novio, empujándolo levemente, indicándole que se retirara. Renji la miro confuso, pero enseguida se tranquilizo al ver una sonrisa dibujada en su dulce rostro. Con sonrisa picarona, empujo a Renji hasta dejarlo sentado en el sofá En ese momento Rukia, remangando su vestido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el. Se acerco a su rostro y beso lentamente su boca, recreándose en cada caricia que le propinaba con su lengua. Este beso tan profundo e intenso dejo completamente sin sentido a su atónito novio. No creía a Rukia capaz de besar de una manera tan sensual e intensa.

Muy a pesar de su querido novio, Rukia rompió el beso, comenzando a besar su cuello. Dando suaves besitos, dirigiéndose hacia su oreja. Estando en esa posición, con voz sexy y jadeante le dijo a Renji.

_ Renji … haz … hazme tuya.

Renji no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Realmente la persona que mas amaba le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Algo que tanto deseaba por fin lo iba a poder llevar a cabo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la levanto en peso y tomada en brazos, la llevo a su habitación La tumbo en la cama suavemente colocándose seguidamente el encima de ella. Con una ternura que sorprendió a la propia Rukia, Renji le acaricio su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada intensa y profunda, llena de sentimientos. Esa mirada le transmitió todo lo que por ella sentía Esa mirada le decía mas que las propias palabras.

En un momento, volvió a unir sus labios. Comenzó a besarla lenta y suavemente, quería disfrutar cada caricia, cada momento, como si fuera la ultima vez que fuera a tenerla entre sus brazos. Quería grabar cada caricia, cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada acto para tenerlo siempre presente en su memoria.

Aun besándola, comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, situada en el lado. Cuando ya la hubo bajado, fue deslizando lentamente el vestido, hasta que se lo quito por completo. En ese momento Renji pensó que moriría Sintió su corazón pararse por completo, el aire no circulaba en sus pulmones, todo su cuerpo que do paralizado. La imagen que tenia antes sus ojos lo habían dejado completamente estático Su preciosa pelinegra llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior peligrosamente sexy. Era roja con pequeños bordados en negro. La hacían lucir tremendamente sexy, explosiva, y por supuesto, que, junto con sus sonrojadas mejillas, a pesar de la sensualidad del conjunto, se vea hermosa y tierna.

Rukia se incorporo, quedando de rodillas en la cama. Se acerco al estático Renji, y con una sonrisa que claramente escondía su nerviosismo y su vergüenza, comenzó a quitarle el obi* de su shihakusho** con manos torpes e inexpertas. En un momento la ropa se encontraba en el suelo, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior. En ese momento Rukia aparto la mirada, avergonzada por la notoria erección de su novio. Pronto sintió como Renji le giraba la cara con intención de que lo mirara.

_ No te avergüences … estoy así por ti … tu me provocas que este así - dijo con voz jadeante.

Rompió la distancia y comenzó a besar nuevamente a Rukia. La recostó nuevamente en la cama comenzando un camino de caricias por su cuerpo ahora cubierto solamente por ese sexy conjunto. Abandono sus labios para dibujar un húmedo camino por su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros y continuando peligrosamente hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Daba suaves besos en la zona de sus pechos que dejaba ver el sujetador. Con manos inexpertas y torpes, quito la prenda, que aunque preciosa, tanto le estaba molestando en ese momento. Se quedo un momento mirando los redondeados pechos de su novia. Cada parte del cuerpo de ella que iba descubriendo le iba gustando mas.

Rukia estaba avergonzada, no lo podía evitar, era la primera vez que se mostraba así ante alguien. Todas las caricias que Renji le estaba dando, la enloquecían terriblemente. Nunca creyó que fuera tan placentero, y eso que tan solo estaban al principio. Aunque temía que le hiciera daño, eso era algo que no podía negar. Pero estaba dispuesta a pasar ese dolor por sentir a su amado pelirrojo.

Vio como su novio la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo. Pudo ver que le gustaba lo que veía Eso la tranquilizo, temía porque no le gustaran sus pequeños pechos. Pero ahora veía que no era así, que a el le gustaban. Eso la hacia feliz, lo que la ayudo a relajarse. Vio como Renji dejaba su pasividad, para volver a continuar por donde lo había dejado. Encamino sus besos a sus pechos desnudos, atrapando su pezón en su boca. Esto arranco un hondo gemido de su garganta. Estaba siendo una sensación verdaderamente maravillosa. Sentía, como con su mano, masajeaba el otro pecho. La estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Muy a su pesar, Renji abandono esos maravillosos montes, dirigiendo suaves besos por su vientre plano hasta que llego al borde de las braguitas. Con los dientes, las agarro de un lado y comenzó a tirar, para poder quitárselas. Este acto arranco unas risitas de Rukia. Le parecia divertido y sexy.

Ya ansioso, sin poder aguantar al verla completamente desnuda, se quito su ropa interior tirándola a algún lugar del suelo. Se coloco sobre ella, rozando su intimidad con la de ella. Esto arranco hondos gemidos de ambos. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos. Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de su novia. Cuando la penetro, sintió las uñas de Rukia clavarse en su espalda, pero aunque le dolió un poco, fue un gesto que le excito mas aun. Le costaba respirar de la excitación, pero intento aguantar un poco para que ella se pudiera acostumbrar a la intromisión. Cuando Rukia movió ligeramente la cadera, dio por hecho que le estaba dando su permiso. Comenzó a moverse en el interior de ella. En un principio era suave y lentamente, pero pronto comenzó a intensificar la velocidad y la fuerza de las envestidas. Fuertes y roncos gemidos inundaban la habitación El nombre del uno gritado por el otro se oían entre voces entrecortadas por la pasión y el desenfreno. Rítmicas envestidas, cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, anunciaban la llegada al clímax. La joven pareja, llego al extasis en un profundo gemido, creyendo poder tocar el cielo con sus propias manos.

Muy a su pesar, se separaron, quedando acostados, uno al lado del otro, abrazados. Rukia estaba recostada en su pecho, comenzando a acariciar su pecho, dibujando con los dedos sus tatuajes.

_ Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. - con la ayuda de su mano, la agarra del mentón y sube su cara para dejarla mirándole. - Feliz aniversario. - Le da un beso tierno y suave. - Te amo.

_ Yo también te amo Renji.

…...

DING DONG

_¿Han llamado a la puerta?

_ Eso parece.

_Se que ni Renji ni Rukia han salido de la Sociedad de almas. Me intriga saber que se traen estos dos entre manos. He ido a buscar a Rukia a su escuadrón, pero no estaba y nadie sabia que estuviera aquí. A Renji tampoco lo he visto por el escuadrón, espero que este aquí y me aclare un poco las cosas.- Byakuya._

***obi:** cinturón

**** shihakusho:** la ropa que llevan los shinigamis.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, SE HA HECHO LO QUE SE HA PODIDO. ME DESPIDO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO ESCRIBIR PRONTITO.

CHAO Y ESPERO REVIEWS.


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos. se que a pasado mucho tiempo pero lo lamento, la inspiracion me habia abandonado por completo. tampoco es que me haya venido del todo, pero esq este capitulo se me habia atascado. yo creo k despues de haber hecho este, los demas me saldran mejor y mas rapidos, este es el que se me resistia.**

**tengo que reconocer que este no es mi mejor capitulo, pero ya kitandome la piedra del zapato puedo continuar a las mil maravillas mi camino, por lo que, lamento la tardanza y el que no este a vuestro agrado. pero darme una oportunidad y leerlo. como recompensa el siguiente estara enseguidita subido y super bonito.**

**bueno sin mas os dejo, k no os kiero aburrir. y lo de siempre, naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla...**

DING DONG

_ ¿Han llamado a la puerta?

_ Eso parece.

_ Pero, ¿quien te puede venir a buscar aquí? Se supone que estas en Karakura, nadie sabe que estas aquí.

_ … ehhh …

_ ¿Renji?

DING DONG DING DONG

_ Es que me dijiste que Kuchiki taicho me necesitaba urgentemente, ¿que querías que hiciera?

_ ¡Bakka, decía en la nota que pasaras primero por tu casa.!

DING DONG

_ Sera mejor que vaya a abrir.

Los dos, presurosos, se colocaban la ropa lo mas rápidamente posible. No esperaban esta interrupción en un momento como ese. Estaban completamente aterrados, temerosos de que la persona que llamaba tan insistentemente la puerta fuera Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Por dios, que no sea mi hermano, por favor. Como me vea aquí, con estas ropas, me mata. No puede saber lo que ha pasado. Ademas, si se llega a enterar, Renji es hombre muerto. - Rukia._

_ Un momento, un momento.

Renji abre la puerta, habiendo tomado una profunda bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse un poco. Aunque podía comprobar que no hacia mucho efecto, puesto que al ver a la persona que había tras la puerta, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara como un flan. Creía sentir la muerte rozando su piel.

_ ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

_ Ta … Taicho. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

_ Me trae por aquí, el saber que os traéis entre manos, tu y Rukia.

_ ¿Ru … Rukia … y … yo? Pues nada taicho, ¿que nos vamos a traer nosotros entre manos? Je … je … je …

Esa sonrisa tan forzada y su constante tartamudeo no tranquilizaban al noble capitán del sexto escuadrón, al contrario, ese comportamiento por parte de su subcapitán, le dejaba en claro que algo pasaba.

_ ¿Donde esta Rukia?

_ ¿Rukia? …

Sin percatarse de cuando paso, su capitán ya no se encontraba ante él. En un shumpo se presento en la habitación de Renji, encontrándose allí a Rukia.

_ Ni... nii-sama …

Byakuya vio a su hermana, con ese vestido, bastante sugerente para su gusto, con el cabello alborotado, y la cama toda revuelta. Algo en su interior comenzó a formarse, un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Una creciente ira se formaba en su interior.

El asustado pelirrojo, se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta de su habitación, temeroso por lo que se pudiera encontrar. Cuando llego junto a los dos nobles, Byakuya giro, situándose cara a cara con Renji. En ese momento, pudo ver como el rostro de Byakuya siempre impasible, falto de expresión, cambiaba rápidamente adoptando un claro signo de enfado. La mirada que le dedico en ese momento le heló hasta los huesos y en el momento que vio dirigir su mano hacia su zampakuto, senbonsakura, supo que la muerte que sentía tocar su piel iba a dejar de tocarla para devorarla por completo.

_ Ta … Taicho, te lo puedo explicar … Ru...

Renji cayó en el momento que su capitán desenvaino por completo su zampakuto. Nunca lo había visto tan cabreado. Realmente temía por su vida, y no solo la suya, sino también por la de Rukia.

_ Florece senbonsakura.

Ya era tarde, la tormenta se había desatado. Tenia que pensar rápido como proteger a Rukia. Lo que le pasara a él no le importaba, pero si le importaba mucho lo que le pudiera pasar a ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su amada pelinegra, se paro frente a él, interponiéndose ante el inminente ataque.

En ese mismo momento el ataque se detuvo.

Rukia, al ver que nada pasaba, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No pensó lo que hacia, tan solo sabia que no podía permitir que su hermano dañara a Renji por algo que había preparado ella.

_ Ni … nii-sama … calmate, por favor. Dejame que te explique.

_ No hay nada que explicar. Quitate de en medio si no quieres salir lastimada.

_ Nii-sama … Renji no ha hecho nada … ha sido todo cosa mía.

Esto ultimo lo dijo agachando la mirada, decir esas palabras la avergonzaban sobremanera. No se atrevía a decir esto mirando a su hermano directamente a la cara.

_ Rukia …

_ Renji, no digas nada, sabes que es cierto. Tu no has tenido nada que ver en esto. Yo fui quien lo preparo todo.

_ Pero Rukia …

_ No quiero saber nada. No quiero saber quien tiene la culpa. Solo os digo una cosa, como esto se vuelva a repetir, los dos probareis el poder de mi zampakuto. No pienso detenerme.

Los dos miraban a Byakuya decir esta advertencia. Sentían que podían respirar, aunque solo fuera un poco. Parecía que el noble Kuchiki les permitiría vivir por un tiempo mas.

_ Ahora volver a Karakura y seguir con vuestra misión.

_ Si Kuchiki taicho.

_ Si nii-sama.

Ambos se encaminaron a recoger sus cosas para regresar a Karakura.

_ Pero no creáis que voy a dejar pasar esta falta tan grave. En el momento que regreséis de vuestra misión hablaremos largo y tendido. - Dirigió una gélida mirada hacia su subcapitán, dejándolo paralizado en el sitio.- No sabes donde te has metido. - Y sin mas, con un shumpo desapareció de la casa de Renji.

En ese momento, Rukia de desplomó, cayendo al suelo, sin fuerzas, agotada ante la tensión que había tenido que aguantar. Renji se agachó, quedándose a su nivel.

_ Lo siento mucho Renji, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto.

_ No te preocupes, haré frente a tu hermano cuando regresemos. Ahora que por fin te tengo junto a mi no pienso dejarte ir así como así Me da igual que sea el noble Byakuya Kuchiki y mi capitán Lo primero para mi en estos momentos, es poder estar contigo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelinegra. Esas palabras era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba escuchar. No pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza. Quería sentirlo en ese momento. Quería transmitirle cuan agradecida estaba con él y con sus palabras con ese acto.

…...

_Estoy deseando ver a Rukia y contarle lo que ha pasado, y por supuesto, que ella me cuente como le fue con Renji. Tengo tanto que contarle que no creo que me baste la hora del almuerzo, je je je ...-Orihime_

__ _¿De que te ríes a primera hora de la mañana?

Al girarse y ver al dueño de esas palabras, una dulce sonrisa ilumino su rostro haciendo sonrojar levemente al pelinaranja. Adoraba verla sonreír

_ Ichigo, buenos días

Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta a su saludo.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Renji y Rukia. Ichigo no pudo esconder una sonrisa picarona, puesto que esos dos estaban desaparecidos todo el fin de semana, y su querida novia, le había contado la verdad que ocultaba la nota que dejo Rukia.

Le encantaba picar a Renji, y ahora tenia el tema justo para hacerlo. Sabia que el había hecho lo mismo con que lo iba a picar (según las intenciones por las que preparo todo ese jaleo Rukia, según le contó su novia), pero aun así, lo iba a picar a base de bien, puesto que Renji no sabia nada de lo que había ocurrido entre él y su pelinaranja.

_ Hola parejita, dichosos los ojos que os ven, que andáis perdidos. ¿Que habéis estado haciendo?

_ ¡Y a ti que te importa pelo de zanahoria!

_ Oye, no te pongas así, que no he dicho nada malo. ¿O es que si hay algo malo en lo que he dicho?

Ichigo tubo que aguantarse y dejar el tema para después, puesto que la profesora había entrado en clase y había mandado a todos a su sitio.

_Este maldito Ichigo. No me gusta nada la sonrisita que se trae esta mañana. ¿Y a que a venido esa preguntita? ¿No sera que sabe lo que ha pasado? No, no. No puede saber nada, si no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar yo, como lo iba a saber él. _

_Un momento. Fue él quien me dio la nota. ¿Será que Rukia le contó lo que pretendía hacer? Como le haya contado algo a ese pelo de zanahoria se va a enterar. Ya bastante tengo con que mi capitán se haya enterado como para aguantar a este bakka dándome la tabarra. - Renji._

…...

RING

_ Inoue, vamos a tomarnos el almuerzo. - Se dirigió a ambos chicos. - Vosotros coméis hoy solos.

Rukia salio de la sala arrastrando a Orihime con ella, dejando a los dos chicos algo sorprendidos.

Cuando ya hubo llegado a un sitio que considero seguro para hablar, Rukia soltó a Orihime y le indico que se sentara.

_ Bueno, Inoue, ¿que tal te fue con Ichigo?

Orihime no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su cara al recordar los momentos vividos junto a Ichigo. Esos momentos tan hermosos.

_ Ui ui ui, je je. Esa sonrisita y esa carita de tonta enamora me dice que ha ido a pedir de boca. ¿Verdad que si?

_ Pues … ¡SI! Para que te lo voy a negar. Fue un día increíble Fue tan hermoso, Ichigo me trato tan bien. Todo salió perfecto. Que digo perfecto, mas que eso. Nunca imagine que el estar con la persona que amas pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

_ ¿Verdad que si? - La sonrisa y cara de tonta enamorada le pertenecía por completo a Rukia, mostrando a su amiga, sin necesidad de hacer ninguna pregunta, lo que esa expresión de grata felicidad le hacia obvio.

_ Por lo que veo a ti también te fue bien, ¿no?

_ ¿Tanto se me nota? Uff, es que fue increíble Renji fue tan tierno y tan lindo conmigo.

_ Creo que tuvimos suerte amiga. Nos tocaron dos buenos chicos. Quien nos iba a decir, que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, íbamos a estar tan bien, aquí, contándonos todo esto. Parece que fue ayer, cuando era muy posible que todo acabara por culpa de Aizen, y ahora, miranos. Como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

_ Inoue, no siempre todo van a ser tormentas, también tenemos derecho a algo de calma, ¿no crees?

Ambas chicas se miraron sonrientes, cómplices de una felicidad que a ambas le embargaba por igual, disfrutando de la calma que llega después de una dura tormenta.

Entre risas y parloteos, siguieron contándose, esa cena tan maravillosa que marcó un cambio tan importante.

…..

_ ¿Que se tendrían que hablar con tanta urgencia que nos han dejado así de solos?

_ Renji, dejalas que hablen. Estarán con ganas de verse, ¿no ves que en todo este fin de semana no se han visto? - A Ichigo se le iluminó la cara, la oportunidad para picarlo se le había presentado y lo iba a aprovechar. - Por cierto, ¿donde habéis estado todo el fin de semana que no se os ha visto el pelo?

_ ¿Pe … pero que dices? Si fuiste tu el que me dio la nota de Rukia, sabes muy bien donde hemos estado, así que deja esa actitud que no entiendo lo que pretendes.

_Mierda, es cierto, con la nota tiene la escusa perfecta, porque el no sabe que se la verdad de todo. Tendría que haber pensado en algo. Bueno, iré pensando sobre la marcha. -Ichigo._

_ Lo que pasa es que Ikaku vino a buscarte, el para que no me lo dijo. Claro, yo le dije que tanto tú como Rukia habíais sido llamado a la sociedad de almas. Y el me dijo que no podía ser, porque él venia de allí y las únicas noticias que tenia de vosotros era que estabais aquí. Y como entenderás, pues me hizo dudar de en donde estabais realmente.

_ Pues … pues … ¿y a ti que te importa donde hayamos estado?

_ Como importarme no me importa. Solo es curiosidad de ver todo el paripé que montasteis tu novia y tu.

_ ¿Paripé? De eso nada pelo de zanahoria – la satisfacción que en ese momento sentía Ichigo lo mostraba en su cara, se veía pletórico. Esto cabreaba a Renji y lo ponía mas nervioso. Su cara iba tornándose de un intenso color rojo, tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza de verse descubierto.

_ No te pongas así Renji, que quien se pica, ajos come. Ja ja ja …

_ No te rías tanto y cuéntame tu que tal tu velada con tu linda novia en su casa.

La cara de Ichigo era un poema. La sonrisa desapareció por completo apareciendo en la cara de Renji. Ahora le tocaba a él.

_ ¿No dices nada? Según tengo entendido te preparo una cena romántica, los dos solitos en su casa, y que llevaba un lindo vestido.

_ Pe... pero … pero que estas diciendo, mandril. ¿De donde has sacado eso?

_ Un pajarito me lo dijo, un pajarito pelinegro, al igual que a ti te diría lo mio un pajarito pelinaranja.

_ Bueno …

_ Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo no te pregunto a ti y tu no me preguntas a mi, y los dos tan contentos, ¿que te parece?

_ Me parece que por una vez en tu vida has pensado con claridad.

_ ¿Y todavía te sigues metiendo conmigo? Tu lo que quieres es guerra pelo de zanahoria.

…...

El timbre de fin de clase puso en pie a todos los presente en el instituto, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Un grupo de chicos se encaminaban a la puerta de salida, deteniendo en esta cuando hubieron llegado.

_ Orihime, te acompaño a casa.

_ Gracias Ichigo. Pero, ¿y Rukia?

_ Mi chica se viene conmigo. - dijo Renji cogiendo a su novia por la cintura pegándola a él.

_ Bueno parejitas, nosotros nos vamos. Mañana nos vemos.

El resto de amigos se despidieron dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos lugares.

…..

Ichigo y Orihime se dirigían a casa de esta, cogidos de la mano.

_ ¿Sabes algo Ichigo?

_ ¿El que?

_ Byakuya Kuchiki pillo a Renji y a Rukia.

_ ¡¿QUE?

_ Bueno, en ese preciso momento no, pero si justo después. Se la tiene jurada al pobre Renji, si no llega a ser por Rukia, ahora mismo estaríamos en el velatorio de Renji. Le iba a atacar con senbonsakura.

_ Madre mía. Renji es hombre muerto.

_ Si, pobre. Espero que con tu familia no tenga ningún problema.

_ ¿Con mi familia? Al contrario. Lo que es, que miedo me da presentarte como mi novia ante mi padre. La que me va a liar con lo loco que esta. Tu no te vayas a asustar.

_ No no, tranquilo.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la casa de Orihime.

_ ¿Quieres pasar? - esto se lo dijo con la cara sonrojada y algo apenada, todavía se estaba acostumbrando al cambio que había dado su relación.

_ Si claro.

La pareja de pelinaranjas se adentraron en la casa, cerrando a su paso la puerta. Lo que ya pasara dentro tan solo las paredes mudas serían testigo de ello.

**espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo y k al menos os haya gustado un pokito. prometo k el proximo sera bueno jeje (o al menos lo intentare jaja)**

**espero vuestros review q con tanto tiempo sin escribir kiero saber k os parece**

**chao**


	10. RECORDANDO

_**hola a todos de nuevo. perdon por la tardanza, pero mas rapido no puedo subir, lo siento de verdad.**_

_**en este capitulo saldran recuerdos e iran en negrita**_

_**os informo k en este capi sale lemon. hice el lemon de orihime e ichigo que se supone paso cuando kedaron solos en casa en el ultimo capitulo, xq cierta persona me dijo que fui cruel jajajaja. Sean-raizou, este lemon va x ti, te lo dedico jeje.**_

_**espero que os guste y lo disfruteis. nos leemos abajo.**_

_**sin mas os dejo leer, pero antes, los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen**_

Orihime, tumbada en su cama, recordaba lo que horas atrás había ocurrido con su novio. Ahora se encontraba sola, pero eso era desde hace escasos minutos. Esos escasos minutos atrás solo las paredes muchas habían sido testigo de los hechos acometidos en esa habitación. Esos hechos eran los que Orihime recordaba en esos momentos. Volvía a revivir todo aquello que la había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que aun estaba en los brazos de su amado pelinaranja.

_**_ ¿Quieres pasar? - esto se lo dijo con la cara sonrojada y algo apenada, todavía se estaba acostumbrando al cambio que había dado su relación.**_

_**_ Si claro. **_

_**Ambos se dirigieron al sofá, dejando sus mochilas en el suelo, junto a este. **_

_**_ Ichigo, ¿quieres tomar algo?**_

_**_ Un refresco esta bien.**_

_**Orihime se encamina hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar algo para picar para ella e Ichigo. Al poco aparece frente a su novio con una bandeja con un par de refrescos y un plato con unas patatas fritas. Con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto al sofá, invitó a Ichigo a que la siguiera.**_

_**_ ¿Que era lo que Rukia quería hablar contigo con tanta urgencia?**_

_**_ Cosas nuestras.**_

_**_ ¿Cosas vuestras? ¿Y no me puedes contar?**_

_**_ Ichigo, es que no puedo. ¿No te enfadas, verdad?**_

_**Orihime le puso carita de pena, una realmente tierna, con lo que Ichigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que robarle un delicado beso.**_

_**_ Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. - le dijo volviéndola a besar.**_

_**Tras ese beso no pudo mas que volver a besarla, esta vez mas intensamente. Se acercó mas a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, estrechándola junto a él. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, entrelazando sus manos alrededor de este, enredando sus dedos en su pelinaranja cabellera. Tanto ella como él, sentían crecer un fuego en su interior, un fuego que los consumía por dentro, que les hacía perder la razón. **_

_**Orihime, se acercó mas a él, ansiosa por sentirlo lo mas cerca posible a su cuerpo. Se apretó fuertemente a él, haciendo nula cualquier distancia que pudiera haber entre ellos.**_

_**Esa cercanía hacía avivar ese fuego que Ichigo sentía en su interior. El cuerpo de su novia estaba completamente pegado al suyo, pudiendo sentir claramente los prominentes pechos de Orihime apretados contra su pecho. Ante eso, Ichigo libero sus manos del cuerpo de su novia y las dirigió a los botones de su camisa. Con manos temblorosas fue quitandolos poco a poco uno por uno. Una vez desabrochados todos los botones, interrumpió el beso para contemplar la imagen que quedaba ante él. **_

_**Orihime al ver como su novio la miraba tan fijamente, a pesar de lo agitada que estaba, le invadió la vergüenza, soltando el agarre de sus brazos y cubriéndose con ellos. Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente, cogiéndole los brazos y la volvió a acercar a él. Con un brazo la rodeó la cintura y con la mano libre le acarició su delicado rostro, acercándose hacia el.**_

_**_ No tienes porque avergonzarte. No hay nada ni nadie mas hermoso que tu. Te adoro, te deseo, te amo. - todo esto se lo dijo susurrante, boca con boca, rozando sus labios en casa palabra, acabando uniendo sus bocas por completo.**_

_**Al contacto con sus labios, Orihime se relajó nuevamente, entregándose por completo a ese beso apasionado y salvaje.**_

_**Ichigo, dirigió su mano situada en la cintura había el vientre plano de su pelinaranja, haciéndola estremecer ante el suave roce. Siguió el camino de su vientre pasando suavemente por sus pechos, hasta acabar en sus hombros quitando delicadamente su camisa. Una vez quitada la prenda, reanuda sus caricias, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia su espalda, llegando al cierre de su sujetador. Con manos aun inexpertas, desabrocha el sujetador, liberando esos exuberantes pechos que tanto le gustan.**_

_**Orihime no se quiso quedar quiera y comenzó a quitar, con manos torpes, los botones de la camisa de su novio. El ver Ichigo, como ella, tomaba parte en ese juego de desnudarse el uno al otro, lo excito mas. El notar como su novia era quien lo desnudaba le enloquecía.**_

_**Preso por la pasión, se levanto y tomó a Orihime en brazos encaminándose hacía la habitación**_

_**de ella. La tumbó sobre la cama. Él se paró de rodillas en los pies de esta, observando con mirada lujuriosa a su hermosa pelinaranja. A ella le seguía dando vergüenza que la mirara tan intensamente, pero en ese momento el fuego ardiente que recorría todo su cuerpo la dominaba por completo, nublando su mente. Solo necesitaba socorrer ese fuego.**_

_**Orihime se incorpora, quedando de rodillas frente a Ichigo. Se acerca lentamente a él con sonrisa juguetona. Cuando quedan frente a frente, Orihime, sorprendiendo al excitado chico, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, siguió con la cremallera, bajándola lentamente, rozando sensual y suavemente los labios de Ichigo con su lengua.**_

_**Este acto fue lo que acabo de enloquecer a Ichigo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, atrapo la boca de Orihime, besándola salvajemente. Entre besos la cogió de las nalgas y levantándola en peso la tumbo nuevamente en la cama. Ya acostada y aun besándose, le quito la falda ansioso. Abandonó sus labios para invadir de lleno su cuello, depositando húmedos besos y suaves mordisquitos. Poco a poco comenzó a trazar un camino de húmedos besos, bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Comenzó a a deleitarse con esos montes que tanto le enloquecían Invadió de lleno uno de sus rosados pezones, succionando y mordisqueandolo, arrancando de la boca de Orihime fuertes gemidos. Muy a su pesar, abandona esos sugerentes pechos para continuar bajando con ese camino de húmedos besos, ese camino que no deja de arrancar suspiros y gemidos de su pelinaranja. Llegó al borde de sus braguitas y con sensual picardía le coge el borde de las braguitas con los dientes y se las va bajando poco a poco, hasta quitárselas por completo.**_

_**Una vez la hubo dejado completamente desnuda, él, en un movimiento rápido, se quitó la ropa que le quedaba puesta. **_

_**Ya los dos completamente desnudos, Ichigo se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de su amada. Se acerco a su rostro, mirándola intensamente a los ojos y en un momento volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, besándola, pero esta vez, el beso era tierno, lento, recreándose en cada movimiento, explorando la ansiada boca. El tierno beso, por momentos se va tornando apasionado. Las manos de ambos amantes recorren frenéticas el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada rincón del cuerpo de su amado.**_

_**Ichigo, aun besándola, con un movimiento suave y delicado se introdujo por completo en el interior de Orihime. Este acto arrancó un fuerte gemido de ambos amantes. Comenzó con movimientos lentos, acompasados, pero cada movimiento se volvía mas rápido, mas ansioso, acelerando cada envestida. Orihime se agarraba fuerte a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en esta. Subió las piernas, rodeando las caderas de su novio, haciendo así mas profundas las envestidas.**_

_**En la habitación tan solo se oían jadeos, gemidos de placer, el nombre de uno pronunciado por el otro, hasta que fuertes y hondos gemidos anunciaron la llegada del clímax, el final.**_

_**Ichigo se dejó caer junto a Orihime, abrazándola, pegándola a su pecho.**_

_**_ Orihime …**_

_**La susodicha alzó la mirada.**_

_**_ ¿Si?**_

_**_ Quería que supieras que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Que, de verdad, te quiero, te amo muchísimo.**_

_**_ Eso ya lo sabía. - Orihime sonríe ante esto, y se abraza mas fuerte a él. - Yo también quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma.**_

…_**...**_

_ Kyaaaaaa...

Orihime se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza al sentir como un calor le subía por todo el cuerpo acabando en su cara, dejándola completamente sonrojada. Aun se avergonzaba al recordar esas escenas tan intimas que había vivido con su amado pelinaranja.

…...

Al día siguiente, a la salida del instituto, una menudita pelinegra esperaba al grupo de amigos de Karakura.

_ ¡Hinamori! - gritaban Rukia y Orihime al unisono acercándose rápidamente a su amiga shinigami.

Cuando llegan hasta ella se abrazan, hacía mucho que no se veían.

_ ¿Que haces aquí Hinamori? - le pregunta Renji con una sonrisa en la boca. Ya el resto de amigos se habían acercado hasta las tres chicas.

_ Venía a hablar contigo y Kuchiki-san. Ha habido una reunión y me mandan para contaros los detalles.

_ Pues si es así vamos donde Urahara y nos cuentas.

Renji coge a Rukia por la cintura y le indica con una sonrisa que comience a caminar despidiéndose seguidamente de sus amigos.

Hinamori los sigue algo sorprendida. Por lo que estaba viendo, todo indicaba que había algo entre los dos shinigamis. Luego hablaría con Rukia a ver si averiguaba algo.

Tras irse el trío de shinigamis, el resto de amigos se despide y se dirigen cada uno a su lugar correspondiente.

…...

_ Bueno, ahora que ya os he contado todo sobre la reunión debo regresar.

_ Pero, ¿porque tan pronto? ¿Porque no te quedas y hablamos un ratito? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Si quieres vamos a casa de Orihime y charlamos un rato.

_ Vale, esta bien.

…...

DING DONG

Una agitada Orihime abre la puerta. Sus cabellos están todos alborotados y su ropa revuelta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encuentran unas sorprendidas Rukia y Hinamori.

_ Ho … hola. ¿Que … que hacéis aquí?

Ambas chicas miran detenidamente a su amiga. El aspecto que luce en esos momentos solo puede significar una cosa y mas aun cuando la mochila de Ichigo se encuentra arrojada de mala manera en el suelo.

A Rukia comienza a formarsele una picara sonrisa puesto que no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Interrumpimos algo? Si lo prefieres venimos dentro de un rato, quizás así Ichigo y tu ya halláis terminado de hacer "vuestras cositas".

No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, provocando un sonrojo inmediato en la pelinaranja.

En todo esto, Ichigo aparece ante las chicas, con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer esta interrupción le había molestado.

_ Ui ui ui Ichigo, que cara traes. ¿Será que si que interrumpimos algo?

_ ¿Pero de que me estas hablando enana? No has interrumpido nada. - Con poca gana se acerca a su mochila, la coge y se acerca nuevamente a su novia. - Yo me voy y os dejo solas, mañana nos vemos. - Se acerca al rostro de su novia y le roba un pequeño beso.

_ Mañana nos vemos. - Orihime lo despidió con una linda sonrisa.

Hinamori, sin decir una palabra, observó todo y se quedo sorprendida al enterarse de que ese par de pelinaranjas estaban juntos.

_ Ir pasando y acomodaros. - Invitó a sus amigas a pasar y tras que pasaran cerro la puerta. De camino al salón se iba arreglando lo que podía el pelo y sus ropas. - ¿Queréis algo de picar?

_ Unos refresco estrían bien, ¿verdad Hinamori?

_ Si, con un refresco esta bien.

Al rato apareció con una bandeja con refrescos y unas patatas para picar.

_ ¿Desde cuando Kurosaki-kun y tu sois novios?

_ Pues hace poco mas de un mes, al igual que Rukia y Renji.

_ Kuchiki-san, ¿Abarai-kun y tu también?

_ Si, Renji y yo somos novio. - Esto lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo apenada.

_ Bueno, algo me imagine cuando vi a Abarai-kun cogerte por la cintura. - De pronto, Hinamori bajo la cabeza, algo sonrojada. - Parece que cambiaron mucho las cosas para nosotras después de lo ocurrido con Aizen.

_ ¿Nosotras? - Dijeron Rukia y Orihime al unisono.

_ ¿Y a ti que te paso? - Quiso saber Rukia.

_ Pues … Shiro-chan y yo … también somos novios. - Al decir esto ultimo su sonrojo se incremento hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

_ ¡¿En serio? - Gritaron ambas amigas a la vez.

_ Si … estamos de novios mas o menos como vosotros.

_ No me lo puedo creer, quien lo diría

_ Pues mucha gente lo diría Inoue.

_ ¿Como? ¿A que te refieres?

_ No te sorprendas tanto Hinamori. Ya te has tardado en date cuenta. Era mas que obvio que el capitán Hitsugaya moría por tus huesos.

_ ¿Q … que?

_ De verdad que no se como me las apaño en acabar siempre siendo amiga de las mas despistadas. A Hitsugaya se le notaba muchísimo y porque no decir que a ti también pero ni te dabas cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

_ Se que al principio no quería darme cuenta, solo estaba confundida pensando que estaba enamorada de Aizen. Pero cuando me di cuenta y era difícil decirle lo que sentía después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de intentar matarlo, dudar de él … , no me sentía digna de él. Pero por suerte pudimos aclararlo todo y ahora estamos muy felices juntos.

_ Que bien y que pequeño es el mundo. Tanto tiempo enamorados de ellos y luego casi a la vez acabamos siendo pareja de ellos.

_ Si Inoue si. Y como engañan algunas personas. Parecías tan inocente y mira lo que nos encontramos al llegar aquí, ja ja ja...

_ ¡Ru … Rukia!

_ ¿Que? Si te pones así será por algo.

Rukia se reía divertida al ver como se avergonzaba Orihime. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

_ Kuchiki-san, ¿Abarai-kun y tu no habéis hecho nada? Es que como te metes tanto con Inoue-san.

_ Eso, eso, Kuchiki-san. Creo que te deberías reír menos. Gracias Hinamori, je je je … - Ahora era Orihime quien se reía divertida.

_ Etto … yo … ¿Y tu Hinamori? ¿ Hasta donde has llegado con tu "Shiro-chan"?

Rukia volvía a reír divertida, la atención se había alejado de ella cebándose esta vez con la pelinegra Hinamori.

_ Bueno … yo … Shiro-chan y yo … pues …

_ Tranquila Hinamori, estamos entre amigas. Además, a pesar de lo que te haya dicho Kuchiki-san di solo lo que quieras decir.

_ Cierto Hinamori, estaba bromeando. No tienes que decir nada que no quieras.

_ Esta bien. Pues, Shiro-chan y yo hemos llegado hasta el final.

Hinamori estaba tremendamente sonrojada tras la confesión.

_ Creo que estamos las tres en la misma situación, pero no te pongas tan avergonzada. Es estar con la persona que se ama es algo maravilloso.

_ En eso tienes toda la razón Kuchiki-san. Es algo tan maravilloso, tan hermoso, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Nunca imagine a Shiro-chan así.

…**...**

**_ ¿Ya estas cansada? Te recuerdo que fue cosa tuya el que te ayudara a entrenar.**

**_ Lo se, pero es que estas siendo muy duro.**

**_ Solo lo soy porque quiero que seas la mejor y que por supuesto estés lo suficientemente cualificada para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa. No siempre podre protegerte.**

**Hinamori miró tiernamente a su novio, el capitán de la 10ª. Lo que le había dicho la había conmovido de veras. Le encantaba ver al serio capitán preocuparse por ella.**

**_ Eres un cielo Shiro-chan.**

**_ Tsk, no es para tanto. - Diciendo esto gira la cara, apartando la mirada, avergonzado ante ser tan obvio ante su novia. Pretendía mostrarse indiferente, que no era cierto que fuera un cielo. **

**_ No te hagas el duro ahora. Ademas, ha sido muy tierno lo que me has dicho, no tiene nada de malo.**

**_ Tsk.**

**El peliblanco se quejaba y se mostraba reacio. No quería reconocer esa parte tierna en sus palabras.**

**En ese momento, a Hinamori se le vino una idea a la cabeza. No sabía si sería capaz se llevarla a cabo pero pondría todo su empeño. Todo lo que quería era hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para hacer feliz a su Shiro-chan. Quería recompensarle por todo lo ocurrido.**

**_ Shiro-chan.**

**El capitán la mira en respuesta a su llamada.**

**_ ¿Que te parece si vamos a unas aguas termales?**

**Viendo la cara de asombro de su novio tubo que seguir explicando para dar una razón convincente.**

**_ Es que realmente estoy cansada. No pase buena noche y me vino a la cabeza de repente, que estaría bien, ir a una zona que encontré no hace mucho donde hay unas aguas termales naturales que tenían muy buena pinta. ¿No te parece bien? Eso me relajaría mucho.**

**_ Esta bien, iremos. Tampoco quiero forzarte mucho o dejarás los entrenamientos.**

…**...**

**Hinamori llevó a Hitsugaya hasta las aguas termales. De vez en cuando se ayudaban de shumpos para no tardar mucho porque quedaba algo retirado.**

**Al rato llegaron. Se pararon frente a unas amplias aguas termales, humeantes, señal de que el agua estaba bien calentita, invitando a entrar en ellas. A su alrededor habían muchos arboles espesos, encerrando las aguas, dándole privacidad.**

**_ Bueno, aquí te dejo. No tardes mucho y te vayas tarde.**

**_ ¿Es que no te vas a quedar conmigo? **

**_ ¿Como?**

**Hitsugaya se mostró muy confuso. No entendía esa pregunta. ¿Como pretendía que se quedara? Toda la charca es una, no hay rocas ni nada dividiéndola. Si se metieran juntos estarían los dos desnudos, el uno frente al otro.**

**Hinamori vio el asombro en la cara de Hitsugaya. Todo el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle. Dudaba de que pudiera seguir adelante, pero quería recompensarle por todo lo ocurrido. Se armó de valor y alzó la mirada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una confianza y sensualidad que no sabían de donde venia. Se dirigió a él.**

**_ Es que había pensado que tu también estarías cansado y este baño te vendría muy bien. - Se fue acercando hasta él, se paró a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a recorrerlo suave y lentamente con sus manos. - Ademas, si quieres, te hago un masaje como pago por tus entrenamientos.**

**Hitsugaya seguía sorprendido. No podía decir palabra, tan solo podía seguirla con la mirada.**

**Tras decirle esas palabras, y esperar una respuesta que veía difícil de obtener, puesto que veía el asombro de su novio, se alzó y besó suavemente sus labios. Tras ese gesto, le dedicó una picara sonrisa y se giró, quedando de espaldas a él. Comenzó a caminar con paso sexy, contoneando las caderas, hacía el borde de las aguas.**

**Ya allí, teniendo a escasos pasos a su novio tras ella, comenzó a desatarse el cinturón, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Tras el cinturón siguió con el resto, poco a poco, dejando caer cada pieza en el suelo, quedando completamente desnuda. Por ultimo, cogió la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y la soltó, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Acto seguido se introdujo en el agua, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ella. Ya toda cubierta se giró, mirando a su novio, el cual se encontraba todo sonrojado y boquiabierto.**

**Esa reacción hacía dudar seriamente a Hinamori de que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien. No sabia si estaba siendo de su agrado. Hace rato que no se movía ni decía nada. Ella se entraba ahí, desnuda, ofreciendolo doto su ser y él no hacía nada. Sentía arder su rostro, se sentía muy avergonzada, sentía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. No puedo mas que bajar la mirada e introducir mas su cuerpo en el agua, hasta llegarle a su nariz. Se giró, dejando nuevamente a Hitsugaya a sus espaldas. Se fue adentrando, queriendo poner distancia, queriendo que eso hiciera menos vergonzosa la situación.**

**Seguía sin oir nada, no se atrevía a mirar atrás ni de decirle nada. Sentía crecer un nudo en su garganta, producto de aguantarse las ganas de llorar que la invadía en ese momento.**

**Cuando ya se iba a abandonar al llanto, sintió unos brazos rodearla. Se sobresaltó, escapando en ese momento unas lagrimas.**

**No se atrevía a decirle nada, sentía que si abría la boca comenzaría a llorar. Se sentía muy avergonzada.**

**De pronto, comenzó a sentir como depositaba pequeños besos en su hombro derecho. Con ayuda de su mano, cogió su pelo, retirándolo hacia un lado, dejando su cuello libre. Abandonó sus hombros, para comenzar a besar su cuello.**

**Entre besos rodeó la pequeña cintura con su brazo y la pegó mas a él, pudiendo notar que él también estaba completamente desnudo.**

**Ante todo lo que le hacia sentir, comenzó a sentirse menos avergonzada, esas apenadas sensaciones la iban avandonando para invadirle unas nuevas. Un calentor se formaba en su vientre, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Cada beso que le daba la estremecía por completo, incrementando ese calentor. Se sentía arder por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvía cada vez mas agitada, deseosa de mas.**

**Hitsugaya seguía besando su cuello, dándole leves mordidas, acelerando la respiración de Hinamori. Desvió sus besos hasta su oreja, dándole una leve mordida en su lóbulo**

**_ Me has vuelto loco. Te deso. Te necesito. - Se lo dijo jadeante, ansioso, deseoso de saborear cada rico de su amada.**

**El escucharlo susurrante en su oído, su aliento rozando su rostro, con esa voz áspera por el deseo, avivaron es fuego que sentía haciéndola desear mas carias, mas besos, sentir mas, mucho mas de él.**

**Hitsugaya se aleja de ella un poco y con un suave movimiento la gira, colocandola frente a él. La mira intensamente, con ojos repletos de deseo, con mirada ardiente ,y sin decir nada, se acerca nuevamente a ella, atrapando sus labios en un intenso beso. Invadió por completo su boca, saboreandola, explorando cada rincón, grabando esa dulce sensación del contacto de sus bocas. La estrecho contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel desnuda rozando la suya.**

**Hinamori no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la hinchada hombría de su novio rozar contra su cuerpo. Al contrario de asustarse ante eso, que es lo que ella esperaba, se excito sobremanera. Esta excitación hizo que se volviera mas activa. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por su espalda, acariciándola, subía y bajaba sus manos, enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos plateados.**

**Hitsugaya no se iba a quedar atrás. Comenzó a mover sus manos ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de su novia. Explorando cada rincón, gravando cada milímetro de ese preciado cuerpo a fuego en su memoria.**

**Aun besándola, la agarró de las nalgas, y la levantó en peso, tomándola. Ella rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas. Ya tomada, la llevó entre besos, hacía el borde de la charca. Apoyó la espalda de su amada junto a la roca húmeda.**

**Rompió el beso y comenzó a trazar un recorrido de mordidas y húmedos besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Allí, se deleito con ellos. Besó, lamió, succionó, recorrió toda la superficie de esos divinos montes.**

**En esos momentos, tan solo se escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de la pelinegra. Se sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, su interior era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.**

**Hitsugaya, al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Hinamori lo enloquecieron, y cuando escuchaba salir su nombre de la boca de su novia con esa voz rota por el deseo lo llevaban a la misma locura.**

**Abandonó sus pechos para volver a besar su boca. Esta vez el beso, a pesar de la pasión del momento, era tierno. Separándose un poco de sus labios, aun rozándolos, le habló con voz ronca por el deseo.**

**_ Momo … te necesito...**

**_ Hazlo … shiro-chan … hazme … hazme tuya …**

**No pudo mas que decirle esas palabras, puesto que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Realmente lo quería hacer, quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que tanto amaba.**

**Lentamente, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. Hinamori se agarro fuerte a él, esperando el dolor propio de el fin de su virginidad, pero no llegó. La penetró por completo, pero tan solo sintió placer. Quizás si una pequeña molestia, pero el placer lo camuflaba.**

**Comenzaron con suaves y lentos movimientos, adaptándose a la situación. Poco a poco aceleraban los movimientos. Las envestidas se volvían ansiosas. Sus impulsos y deseos los envolvían. De sus gemidos y jadeos llenos de pasión tan solo eran testigos los frondoso arboles que los rodeaban. Tras rápidas e intensas envestidas llegaron al final.**

**Se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, recuperando la respiración y la normalidad, analizando todo lo pasado, rememorando todo lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.**

**Hinamori soltó el agarre de sus piernas, quedando de pie, aun abrazada a él. Sentía una felicidad y plenitud recorrer todo su cuerpo. **

**_ Momo.**

**_ ¿Si?**

**_ Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Te amo.**

**_ Yo también te amo Shiro-chan.**

…**...**

**Ya se encontraban vestidos, terminando de ajustar sus ropas y Hinamori veía como Hitsugaya no dejaba de mirarla con rostro intrigado.**

**_ ¿Que pasa?**

**_ Nada.**

**_ En serio Shiro-chan, ¿que pasa?**

**_ Es que, me habías dejado paralizado, no podía reaccionar. No podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad, me parecía que estaba soñando. Nunca te creí capaz de atreverte a hacer algo así.**

**_ No te creas que no me ha costado, no se de donde he sacado el valor.**

**_ Pero, ¿porque lo has hecho? No creas que me ha molestado, pero es curiosidad.**

**_ Pues, desde el principio he pensado que no te merecía, que no tenia derecho a estar contigo después de todo lo que hice por culpa de Aizen. Creí que sería una buena manera de resarcir todos mis errores. Al entregarte lo mas importante que tengo para ofrecerte te demostraría cuanto te amo.**

**Hitsugaya la mira intensa y seriamente, algo que asusta a Hinamori.**

**_ ¿Que ….**

**Se ve callada en el momento que su novio atrapa de lleno su boca en un beso.**

**_ No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso. Si alguien no se merece a alguien, ese soy yo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, un regalo del cielo, y sabia cuanto me amabas. Pero, gracias por regalarme el mejor día de mi vida. Ten siempre presente que te amo con toda mi alma y que nunca me separaré de ti.**

**Hinamori no puedo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de alegría. Se sentía realmente feliz y amada ante esas palabras. Lo abraza fuerte.**

**_ ¿Ves lo que haces decir? Tsk.**

**_ Ja ja ja …. - los dos ríen felices, abrazados el uno al otro.**

…**...**

_ No me lo puedo creer, que bonito fue todo.

_ Si Inoue, muy bonito, pero mira a nuestra Hinamori que espabilada nos salió. Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos, ja ja ja ….

_ Rukiaaaa .- Dice Hinamori toda avergonzada.

_ No deberías reírte tanto, que tu hiciste lo mismo. ¿O llevarlo a su casa engañado y tenerle una velada romántica preparada no viene a ser lo mismo?

Rukia se sonroja intensamente.

_ ¿En serio? Oye, ahora me tenéis que contar vosotras a mi, ¿no? Seria lo justo.

_ ¿Que?

_ Venga Inoue, ya que me sonrojaste un rato ahora te toca sonrojarte a ti.

_ Jooo … bueno, vale, la verdad que es lo justo.

Las tres amigas se quedan hablando, poniéndoselo al día de todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas.

**que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado.**

**hice q fuera hinamori kien dio el primer paso xq x el motivo k puse lo vi posible, esq veo a esos dos muy cortaditos jaja.**

**espero comentarios tanto para cosas buenas como para no tan buenas jeje. animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**sayonara y gracias x leer ^_^**


	11. PROPOSICION

**HOLA A TODOS. **

**AL FIN, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. ESTE CAPITULO NO ES ICHIHIME. ES UN RENRUKI. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**Y RECORDAR, LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN.**

_ Kuchiki-san.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Es cierto lo que dice Ichigo? ¿Ya regresan Abarai-kun y tu a la Sociedad de Almas?

_ Si, hoy mismo regresamos. Ya hemos terminado la misión y nos han mandado regresar y ocupar nuestros puestos lo antes posible.

_ Que pena me da que os vayáis. Ya me había acostumbrado a teneros aquí. Me gusta hablar contigo. Ahora ya no tendré una confidente.

_ A mi también me da pena irme, me gusta estar aquí. Yo si que me voy a quedar sin confidente. Tu tienes a Tatsuki.

_ Si, tengo a Tatsuki, pero hay ciertas cosas que me da vergüenza hablar con ella, en cambio contigo no. Además, tu también tienes a Ranguiku-san y a Hinamori. Bueno, quizás contarle ciertas cosas a Ranguiku-san sea peligroso, ja ja ja ….

_ Si, creo que bastante peligroso, ja ja ja …

_ Pero, ¿podrás volver a vernos, no? Aunque no tengas ninguna misión aquí, de vez en cuando vendrás a hacernos una visita, ¿verdad?

_ Si, supongo que si. No se con cuanta frecuencia pueda, pero vendré.

_ Estupendo.

_ Lo que me preocupa es que cuando regresemos, mi Ni-sama va a matar a Renji.

_ ¿Y eso por que?

_ Lo que te conté de que nos pescó juntos. Quedaron en hablar cuando regresáramos, y la verdad temo el momento. Mi Ni-sama es de temer, no se de que sera capaz.

_ No te preocupes, seguro que os entiende y se alegra por vosotros.

…...

_ Renji, vamos.

_ Si, ya estoy.

_ Adiós Urahara-san. Nos regresamos a la sociedad de almas. Gracias por todo.

_ No tienes que darlas. Rukia, que os vaya bien y espero veros pronto por aquí.

El par de shinigamis, ya en su forma habitual, habiendo abandonado sus gigais, se despiden de Urahara, Ginta, Ururu y Tessai en la puerta de la tienda. Abren la puerta que les conduce a la sociedad de almas y la cruzan, dejando atrás Karakura.

_ Bueno, ya estamos otra vez aquí.

_ Si, y sabes lo que te espera, ¿no?

_ ¿Lo que me espera?

_ ¿Ya se te ha olvidado? Si que temes poco a tu capitán.

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron como platos. Al parecer, en los tres meses que habían pasado desde que tuvieron ese inoportuno encuentro con su capitán había olvidado por completo el que el serio e impasible Capitán Kuchiki lo esperaba a su regreso para una aclaración de lo sucedido.

_ ¿Se te había olvidado?

_ Por completo. Pero no importa, tengo muy claro lo que tengo que decirle a mi capitán. No va a poder impedirnos el estar juntos.

_ Eso espero. - Se empina, poniéndose de puntillas y le da un pequeño beso. - Yo voy a mi escuadrón. ¿Nos vemos luego?

_Si no me mata tu hermano ahora cuando lo vaya a ver, si.

_ Iré yo a tu casa, ¿Vale?

_ No creo que le parezca muy bien a tu hermano que vengas a mi casa en la noche. Si consigo que no me mate, no tentaré a la suerte haciéndote venir a mi casa. Mejor iré yo a tu casa.

_ Pero en mi casa no podremos estar a solas.

_ Es lo mejor. Tenemos que ver primero como reacciona Kuchiki-taicho, y si reacciona bien, que lo dudo, ganarnos su confianza para que puedas venir a mi casa o estar a solas de algún modo.

_ Vale, lo que tu digas.

La pareja se separa, encaminándose cada uno a su respectivo escuadrón. Cada uno, de camino a su escuadrón, no dejan de dar vueltas y vueltas a sus cabezas. Un pelirrojo ruega por su vida, que su capitán llegue a entender y una pelinegra ruega por la benevolencia que sabe que hay en el corazón de su imperturbable hermano y sea comprensivo con su amado Renji.

…...

_ ¿Kuchiki taicho? Soy Renji, ¿puedo pasar? - se anuncia Renji tras golpear la puerta del despacho de su capitán.

_ Adelante.

Renji entra despacio pero con paso firme, mostrándose tranquilo y seguro.

_ Venía a informarle de mi regreso y darle el informe de la misión. - deja sobre la mesa de su capitán el informe de la misión. - Ya que regresé puede disponer de mi para lo que precise.

El noble capitán por un momento no dice nada, tan solo le sostiene la mirada. Al rato, de mirarlo intensamente, dirige nuevamente su vista a los papeles que tiene sobre su mesa.

_ De acuerdo. Si no tienes nada mas que decir retirate que estoy muy ocupado.

_Venga Renji, echale valor y habla con él. Es ahora o nunca. Seguro que lo que ha dicho iba con segundas. ¿Si no tengo nada mas que decirle? Es obvio que si, quedamos en hablar a mi regreso. Si le digo que no, me tomara por un cobarde y que me quiero escapar de la situación, pensará que no voy en serio con Rukia. Es mejor decirle que si, sacar yo el tema y que vea que Rukia es tan importante para mi como para ser capaz de sacar el tema aun a riesgo de mi vida. -Renji._

_ Sí, tengo algo mas que decir.

Byakuya Kuchiki, deja lo que esta haciendo y le dirige la mirada a Renji nuevamente. Se encuentran como al principio, sosteniéndose las miradas mutuamente.

_ Muy bien, tu dirás.

_ Teníamos una conversación pendiente a mi regreso. ¿No es así? Sobre Rukia y yo.

_ Tengo que reconocer que tienes agallas Abarai. Te atreves a decirme eso, aquí y ahora, cuando no esta Rukia para interponerse entre tu y senbonsakura como la otra vez. Venga, habla y dame un motivo para desenvainar a senbonsakura.

_ Si lo que quieres es atacarme, adelante, no te voy a detener, pero asegurate de matarme, porque esa es la única manera de que me aleje de ella.

_ ¿Estas seguro de no detenerme? Si te ataco, por supuesto que es con la intención de matarte. Yo mejor me replanteaba las cosas, no creo que merezca tanto la pena Rukia como para morir por ella.

_ No me voy a replantear nada. Y sí, Rukia es lo suficientemente importante como para dar mi vida por ella. La he amado desde el primer momento que la conocí. Cuando pasó a ser parte del clan Kuchiki me derrumbé por completo, que no era lo suficiente bueno para ella. Pero me di cuenta que no podía darme por vencido y puse todo mi empeñó en convertirme en alguien lo suficientemente digo de estar al lado de un miembro del clan Kuchiki. Cuando lo conseguí, convirtiéndome en tu subcapitán, nada mas que vinieron problemas donde estuve a punto de perderla en mas de una ocasión. Ahora, que todo esta bien, que he descubierto que Rukia también me ama, ¿pretendes que la deje? Antes muerto. Ella es la que da sentido a mi vida y no pienso perderla por nada del mundo. Estos tres meses junto a ella, como pareja, han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, no los cambiaría por nada. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, por muy duro que resulte.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, el silencio invadió la estancia por completo. Byakuya Kuchiki miraba fija e intensamente a Renji, con su mano puesta en la empuñadura de su zampakuto. Pero a los pocos instantes, Byakuya alejo su mano de su zampakuto y bajo la vista, sentándose nuevamente en su mesa, retomando nuevamente su tarea.

Renji, en ese momento no sabía que hacer, si seguir hablando, preguntarle o sin mas darse media vuelta y marcharse.

_ Puedes retirate.

Renji se queda un poco perplejo.

_¿Eso es todo? ¿Primero me quiere matar y ahora me deja irme sin mas? No se que hacer, si irme o no. - Renji._

_ … etto …

_ Por hoy a sido suficiente. Te puedes marchar.

Renji se da media vuelta, aun perplejo, camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se vuelve a dirigir a su capitán.

_ ¿Quiero que sepa que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo. Me gustaría que se lo pensara bien y lo aceptara. Porque si no lo acepta, Rukia no sera completamente feliz, eres muy importante para ella.

Con estas palabras Renji sale del despacho.

…...

Renji se dirige a su casa. Ya es casi de noche. Al salir del despacho de su capitán se encontró con unos amigos y se pusieron a hablar, poniéndose al día sobre todo lo ocurrido en su escuadrón en el tiempo que había estado fuera. Toda esa charla le había entretenido y se le había hecho tarde.

Al entrar al interior de su casa encontró en el suelo de la misma una carta. La recogió y la leyó.

"**Renji, mi ni-sama quiere que vengas a casa a cenar. Cuando llegues a casa arreglate y ven antes de las ocho. Rukia."**

_ ¿Antes de las ocho? ¡Pero si faltan cinco minutos! No me da tiempo a cambiarme. No puedo llegar tarde, solo me faltaba eso después de la conversación que hemos tenido esta tarde. Ya podría haberme buscado y decírmelo personalmente. No se como lo voy a hacer para llegar en cinco minutos a la mansión Kuchiki.

…...

Cuando Renji llega hasta las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki, se encuentra con que su novia lo espera en la entrada.

_ ¿Se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde? ¿Y que haces con esas ropas?

_ Es que recién llegué a casa y vi la nota. ¿Se puede saber porque no me buscaste y me lo dijiste? No, pensaste que mejor dejar una nota. Vengo tarde por tu culpa.

_ No sabía donde estabas y tenía cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Y yo no? ¿Por que te crees que acabo de llegar a casa?

_ Si, claro. Seguro que te fuiste de parranda con tus amigos.

_ ¿Que? No hables sin saber.

_ Callate que me sacas de mis cas...

_ ¿Se van a tirar mucho rato en la puerta armando tal escándalo?

Rukia y Renji enmudecen en el acto, quedando helados al ver a Byakuya junto a ellos.

_ Claro que no ni-sama, ya entramos.

Los tres van en silencio, en dirección a un gran salón, donde esta todo preparado para la ocasión. Entraron, y se sentaron en sus pertinentes sitios.

_ ¿Y esa ropa subcapitán Abarai?

_ Lo siento Kuchiki-taicho. Recién supe que tenia que venir y no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme.

No dijo nada mas, la sala se lleno de silencio.

_ … etto … ni-sama. En nuestra ausencia, ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante?

_ No. - hace una pausa y mira a Renji. - Hasta hoy no paso nada interesante.

_ ¿Hoy? ¿Que pasó hoy?

_ Tuve una conversación muy interesante con tu novio.

Ambos, Renji y Rukia, abrieron los ojos como platos. El escucharle decir la palabra novio de la boca del capitán de la sexta división Byakuya Kuchiki, era algo que no esperaban oír.

_ ¿Con … con Renji?

_ Si.

_ ¿Sobre que?

Rukia miró a Renji, lo veía realmente nervioso. Sentía curiosidad por saber que habían estado hablado para estar llevándose a cabo todos esos acontecimientos.

_ Antes de nada, si no te importa, quisiera hablar con él a solas. Renji, ven conmigo.

_ S … si.

Renji siguió a Byakuya hasta otra habitación. Ya allí, el noble capitán le entrega una cajita de terciopelo negro. Renji la abre y se queda completamente sorprendido ante lo que ve.

_ Ya que vas a pedir a Rukia en matrimonio quiero que lo hagas correctamente.

Renji, si es que es posible, se sorprende aun mas. Si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y por todo lo que estaba pasando, diría que, Byakuya estaba aprobando su relación con Rukia.

_ El anillo perteneció a Hisana, mi difunta esposa, y como sabes, hermana de Rukia. Fue con el anillo que yo le propuse matrimonio. Como Hisana siempre quiso encontrar a su hermana y no lo consiguió, quiero que al menos tenga este anillo, que algo de ella este con Rukia.

_ Capitán … ¿con esto quieres decir que me aceptas, que aceptas nuestra relación?

_ Me has demostrado que realmente la quieres, y yo no soy quien para negaros nada.

_ Muchas gracias Kuchiki-taicho, es muy importante para nosotros.

_ Regresemos.

…...

_ ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó Rukia al regreso a la estancia de los dos hombres.

_ No te preocupes, todo esta bien. - hace una pausa y acto seguido se dirige a la pareja. - escuchadme bien lo que voy a decir, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. Apruebo vuestra relación.

_ ¿Como? ¿De verdad? - una inmensa sonrisa adorno en ese momento el rostro de Rukia.

…..

_ ¿No hay ningún problema con que estemos aquí?

_ No, ¿por qué lo habría? Mi ni-sama ya aprueba nuestra relación.

Tras terminar la cena, Byakuya se retiró a su cuarto y la feliz pareja salió al jardín para hablar un rato.

_ ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste para que cambiara de opinión? La ultima vez que lo viste intentó matarte y ahora solo le falta llamarte cuñadito.

_ Pues lo único que podía decirle. Le dije que te amo y no pienso dejarte, así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

_ Humm …

_ ¿A que viene ese humm?

_ Pues que no creo que haya sido así de fácil y tu así de directo con mi ni-sama.

_ ¿No me crees? Vaya novia tengo. Yo, enfrentándome al capitán mas frío y serio de toda la sociedad de almas y tu dudando de mi.

_ No te enfades.

Diciéndole estas palabras se va acercando a su pelirrojo de forma tierna, poniendo ojitos de pena, queriendo con esto ablandarlo.

_ ¿Quien se podría enfadar contigo?

En ese momento Renji la cogió por la cintura acercándola a él. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente.

_ Rukia

_ ¿Si?

_ Hay algo que quería decirte.

Rukia ve como Renji mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca de su interior una cajita de terciopelo negra, la abre y la pone frente a ella.

_ Rukia …

_ ¡Oh, dios mio!

_ ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Se que quizás te resulte precipitado, pero he estado muchísimos años alejado de ti. Quiero estar contigo por siempre y para siempre.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas sonrosadas de Rukia. Se había llevado las manos al pecho. Su mirada estaba clavada en Renji.

_ ¿Rukia? - lo pregunta temeroso, puesto que la pequeña pelinegra no dice nada, tan solo se ha quedado parada y con lagrimas bañando sus mejillas.

_ Si … ¡Claro que si!

Tras decir eso, Rukia se lanza a los brazos de Renji entre sollozos.

_ ¿Pero, porque lloras?

_ Porque estoy muy feliz. No me imaginaba que me fueras a pedir matrimonio. Estoy tan feliz.

Con esa ultima palabra, sella su boca en un apasionado beso, celebrando este maravilloso momento.

Muy a su pesar, Renji rompe el beso. Había algo mas que quería decirle.

_ Entonces, ¿puedo ponerte el anillo?

_ Si, si.

Renji se lo desliza por el dedo hasta colocárselo por completo.

_ Este anillo me lo ha dado tu ni-san, mi capitán. Es el aniño que le dio a su esposa Hisana cuando le pidió matrimonio. A tu hermana. Quiere que tu lo tengas.

_ ¿Lo dices de verdad?

_ Si. No bromearía con algo así. Fue para darme este anillo por lo que me llevó a hablar con el a solas.

_ Soy tan feliz. No me lo puedo creer. Hoy sin duda es el mejor día de mi vida. Parece que estuviera en un sueño.

_ Pues creeme, esto no es ningún sueño, es la realidad.

Renji termina esta frase besando tiernamente a su ahora prometida.

**QUE OS HA PARECIDO? ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. A MI PERSONALMENTE SI ME HA GUSTADO. ME HA RESULTADO MUY BONITO COMO RENJI A DEFENDIDO SU AMOR POR RUKIA. ESPERO QUE PENSEIS COMO YO. **

**ESPERO DAROS PRONTO OTRO CAPITULO.**

**SAYONARA Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS, ONEGAI**


	12. SORPRESAS

**Hola a todos. despues de un monton de tiempo sin portar por aqui, traigo un nuevo capitulo. este es un capitulo de paso, vayamos a decir, necesario para los futuros acontecimientos. no hay tanto amor ni cosas en parejas. es mas explicativa. espero que os guste. aunque reconozco que no es el mejor capitulo, pero necesario. si lo continuaba iba a ser en esceso largo y como lo he terminado, considero que lo he dejado bien preparado para esperar el siguiente capitulo.**

**como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes estan en cursiba y llevan escrito el nombre del personaje al final.  
**

**sin mas os dejo leyendo y espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. y tambien como siempre, naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla ...  
**

En la ciudad de Karakura.

_ ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Si quieres, pasamos por el videoclub y alquilamos una película y la vemos cuando terminemos de estudiar. ¿Qué me dices Ichigo-kun?

_ Vale, por mi está bien. Anda, mira quienes están en la puerta.

Orihime mira hacia la puerta principal del instituto y ve a Renji y Rukia. La pelinaranja va rápidamente hacia ellos sonriente.

_ Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Otra misión?

_ No, solo hemos venido a veros. ¿Os parece bien si vamos donde Urahara?

_ Si, por mi está bien.

_ Bueno, tenía planes mejores, pero si Orihime dice que va, no tengo más remedio.

_ Seguro que estabas pensando en hacerle algo pervertido a Orihime, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Pero qué dices mandril?

_ Ya están estos dos como siempre. Ya puede pasar el tiempo que quieras que cuando se vuelven a ver siempre se saludan igual. - Ishida coloca las gafas correctamente en su sitio, gesto típico en él. - ¿Otra vez aquí Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun? ¿Parece que le habéis cogido cariño a Karakura?

_ Ishida, Shado, también os esperaba. Vamos donde Urahara porque Renji y yo hemos venido para hablar con todos vosotros.

_ Bueno vale.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la tienda de Urahara.

….

_ Kuchiki-san que alegría verte por aquí otra vez.

_ Hola Urahara-san, veníamos a hablar con todos vosotros. Por eso les pedí a los demás que vinieran aquí conmigo, espero que no te importe.

_ ¿Qué le va a importar? Está encantado.

_ Yoruichi-san que alegría de que tú también estés aquí.

_ Si, si. Últimamente siempre está aquí. Le ha tenido que coger el gusto.

_ Tu cállate Ichigo.

_ Va va, no pelear que Kuchiki-san tiene algo que decirnos. Pasar y sentaos. Tessai nos traerá algo de té.

Todos pasaron y se acomodaron. Tessai al poco rato entro en la sala y les sirvió a todos unas tazas humeantes de té para pasar mejor la velada.

_ ¿Y bien? Aquí nos tienes a todos. ¿Que es tan importante?

Rukia hizo una breve pausa. No le resultaba tan fácil decirlo. Aunque estuviera tremendamente feliz, lo que tenía que decir le causaba algo de vergüenza. Conocía a sus amigos y sabía que alguna broma iban a gastar.

_ Bueno, lo que tenemos que decir … es … que … nos vamos a casar.

_ ¡¿QUE?! - dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos ante semejante noticia, era algo que no se esperaban, al menos no tan pronto.

_ ¿Os vais a casar? Eso es maravilloso Kuchiki-san, felicidades.

_ Gracias Inoue.

_ ¿Estás embarazada?

_ ¡¿Ichigo?! - dice Orihime avergonzada por la pregunta de su novio.

_ ¿Y porque tendría que estar embarazada, idiota?- Saltan Renji y Rukia visiblemente ofendidos.

_ Hombre, hace tan solo unos meses que estáis saliendo, es todo muy rápido

_ Venga chicos venga, no discutir. - trataba Urahara de calmar a ese par de chicos.

_ ¿Cómo me voy a calmar si este idiota no para de decir tonterías?

_ Vale, vale, lo siento … felicidades.

_ Humm …

_ ¡Que te estoy felicitando mandril, no me hagas todavía humm!

_ ¿ A quién llamas mandril, pelo de zanahoria?

_ ¿Es que siempre tenéis que estar igual? - decía Ishida mientras se colocaba sus gafas. - Tendríamos que estar celebrando la noticia, no de bronca y más tú, Renji.

_ Vale vale, ya paramos.

Cada uno se sienta nuevamente junto a sus respectivas novias, tratando de calmarse.

_ ¿Y para cuando se van a casar?

_ Y al fin escuchamos tu voz Shado.

_ Ichigo.

_ Vale vale. No te enfades Rukia.

_ Pues compórtate. Bueno, nos casamos en un mes. La boda será en la mansión Kuchiki y me gustaría que fuerais.

_ Claro que sí. Cuenta con ello. Y si necesitas que te ayude con los preparativos tan solo tienes que pedirlo.

_ Claro, eso ya lo daba por hecho.

…..

Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, dirección a la casa de ella. Ya habían terminado de hablar con sus amigos.

Durante todo el camino le estuvo dando vueltas a lo ocurrido esa tarde, a la noticia sobre el matrimonio de Rukia y Renji. No pudo evitar imaginarse que los que se casaban eran ella e Ichigo. Y lo que se imagino le gustó. Le gusto verse vestida de blanco, yendo al altar y decir si quiero. Le gusto dormir todas las noches junto a la persona que ama y ser la cara de esa persona lo primero que viera al despertar. Vivir juntos, comer juntos, hacer una vida juntos. Una sonrisa comenzó a adornar su cara, todo lo que imaginaba realmente le gustaba.

Pronto llegaron a su casa y tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos.

_ Que bonito, Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun se casan. ¿Que bien, no?

_ Supongo.

_ ¿Supones? ¿Es que no te alegras por ellos?

_ Si me alegro, tan solo que creo que es muy ponto. Llevan muy poco tiempo juntos y se casan en un mes. Yo lo veo todo muy precipitado. Es que llevan el mismo tiempo que nosotros saliendo. ¿Te imaginas? Solo de pensarlo me agobio.

Orihime, ante las palabras de su novio no puede hacer otra cosa más que entristecerse. Siente sus palabras muy bruscas e hirientes. Todo lo que había estado imaginando, toda esas bonitas imágenes de su vida junto a Ichigo las sentía ahora lejanas, porque para él era un tormento. Lo que para ella era algo tan bonito, para él era un agobio. Ella creía que todo estaba bien entre los dos, que se querían, pero su reacción la estaba haciendo dudar. Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando. Sabía que era pronto hablar de casarse y que la reacción de Ichigo era natural, pero no pensó que oírlo decir de la boca de él iba a ser tan doloroso. Quizá exageraba porque últimamente estaba algo irascible, más sensible de lo normal, no sabía a que era debido, pero últimamente se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho.

Agacha su cabeza, tratando de ocultar alguna señal que muestre a Ichigo como se siente en esos momentos. Pero Ichigo ese gesto lo nota, ve que algo le pasa.

_ Orihime, ¿te pasa algo?

_ ¿Eh? … no, claro que no.

_ ¿No? ¿Segura?

_ Claro que no. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo voy a por un zumo de naranja para mí, ¿que te traigo?

Ichigo la coge de la mano evitando así que se vaya, y la obliga con un ligero tirón a volver a sentarse.

_ Orihime, dime lo que te pasa.

_ A mí no … - deja de hablar al sentir unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzar a recorrer sus mejillas. Gira la cara queriendo evitar que Ichigo no vea que está llorando.

_ ¿Me quieres engañar? Hace un momento estabas la mas de feliz y ahora no eres capaz ni de mirarme a la cara. ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? ¿Me vas a mirar a la cara? - terminando de decir esto, la coge de la cara y la obliga a mirarlo. - ¿Estas llorando? ¿Pero por que lloras?

_ No sabía … no sabía que te resultara tan horrible la posibilidad de casarte conmigo.

_¿Que me pasa? No debería ponerme así con él. Es lógico con el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos no quiera casarse conmigo, yo tampoco había pensado en ello hasta que Rukia y Renji anunciaron su compromiso. Pero si sé que soy la primera que no me quiero casar, que entiendo a lo que se refiere Ichigo, ¿por que me pongo así? ¿por que no puedo parar de llorar? - Orihime._

_ ¿Que? ¿Por lo que dije antes? No me resulta horrible. ¿Como crees eso? Pero realmente llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, no nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para casarnos, sin contar con que aun estamos en el instituto. Somos muy jóvenes todavía. Si tan siquiera has ido a mi casa como novia.

En vez de sentirse calmada, las palabras de Ichigo la enfurecían más. Su estado de ánimo pasaba de sentirse herida a sentirse completamente enfadada.

_ Cierto, no me has llegado a llevar a tu casa como tu novia. Y te agobias tan solo de pensar en casarte conmigo. Creo que estoy empezando a entender muchas cosas.

_ Orihime, lo estas malinterpretando todo.

_ ¿Malinterpretando? … Estoy cansada, me voy a ir a dormir, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

_ ¿Como? No me voy a ningún lado hasta que no estés bien. Si no te he llevado a mi casa no es porque tenga ningún problema contigo, es por mi padre. Así de simple. Conoces muy bien a mi padre y sabes que esta como una cabra y me molesta muchísimo, no quería que te metieras en toda esa locura. Pero si es tan importante para ti te llevo ya mismo. Y lo del agobio por casarnos ahora, no es que no me quiera casar contigo, tan solo que no ahora, no lo veo lo más adecuado. Pero no por eso quiero que pienses que no te quiero o no le doy importancia a esta relación. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y creía que te lo había dejado claro. - Ichigo coge el rostro de Orihime entre sus manos. - Te quiero con toda mi alma y quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Solo quiero que entiendas que somos muy jóvenes para una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero si para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero tenemos que casarnos te llevo ya al altar.

Orihime al tener a Ichigo así de cerca y ante las palabras que le acaba de decir se va tranquilizando, va dejando de llorar y controlando su respiración. Total, sabe que Ichigo tiene razón en todo lo que dice.

_ No es necesario Ichigo. Yo no me quiero casar todavía. Pero en la manera que lo habías dicho parecía que te horrorizaba. No sé, me ha dolido.

_ Lo siento. Siento mucho si te he hecho daño. A la próxima vez mediré más mis palabras antes de hablar. ¿Te sientes ya mejor? - Ichigo comienza a secar las lágrimas del rostro de su novia con los pulgares de sus manos, las cuales tenía sujetando el rostro de ella.

_ Si. - Esto se lo dice con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?

_ No, ya se me ha pasado el sueño.

Ichigo sonríe pícaramente anticipando a su novia lo que le espera. Acorta las distancias y la besa tiernamente. Pronto ese tierno beso comienza a tornarse apasionado. Quiere demostrarle con hechos lo que le ha dicho hace un momento con palabras, quiere que sienta cuanto la ama realmente.

…..

_ ¡Kuchiki-san, mira, este vestido es precioso, entremos y pruébatelo!

_ ¿Enserio crees que me quedará bien?

_ Pues claro que si, entremos y pruébatelo, con el serás la novia más hermosa de toda la sociedad de almas.

_ Inoue, no creo que me quede bien, piensa que no tengo un escote como el tuyo el cual lucir, yo creo que mejor debería casarme con el kimono tradicional y olvidarme de los trajes occidentales, por mucho que me gusten.

_ ¿Pero que dices? Vamos. - Orihime coge a Rukia del brazo y la arrastra hasta el interior de la tienda. Se dirige toda decidida hacia la dependienta para que le traiga el traje que les ha gustado en el escaparate.

Rukia y Orihime son llevadas a un probador muy amplio, con las paredes forradas de espejos y un pequeño cajón cuadrado de madera forrado en tela en el centro del probador. La función del cajón es para subirse la persona que se está probando el vestido y así la modista lo tenga más fácil para tomarle medidas.

_ Aquí les traigo el vestido, por favor desvístase quedándose tan solo en ropa interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rukia vestía un hermoso vestido de novia. Tenía un escote palabra de honor. Era ceñido hasta la altura de las rodillas, donde iba abriendo cogiendo volumen con unos ligeros volantes de seda. . Tenía una larga cola, propio de un traje de novia. En la cintura del vestido tenía pedrería de un ligero color turquesa que hacia el efecto de un fajín.

_ Kuchiki-san, vas realmente hermosa, parece que hayan hecho el traje expresamente para ti.

_ ¿Seguro que voy bien?

_ ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Por dios, mírate bien en el espejo. Cuando Abarai-kun te vea así, va a caer rendido a tus pies. Lo vas a dejar sin habla.

_ la verdad es que me gusta como me veo.

_ Claro que te gusta como te ves. Ya te digo que el traje parece que lo hayan hecho para ti. Realmente te ves hermosa. Vamos a pedirle que te traigan zapatos que vayan con el vestido para que elijas los que más te gusten.

_ Está bien.

_ Oiga, por favor.

_ ¿Si? Dígame.

_ ¿Nos podría traer zapatos que vayan con el traje? Y si tiene tiaras, peinetas, pasadores, horquillas o lo que usted vea que le pueda quedar bien para hacerle un bonito peinado, también nos gustaría verlo.

_ De acuerdo, enseguida le llevo los zapatos. Los abalorios del cabello ya lo veremos más detenidamente cuando salgan del probador.

_ Muy bien.

Al poco rato vino la dependienta con varios pares de zapatos, a cuáles de ellos más bellos. Tras probarse cada par, se decidieron por unos bonitos zapatos de tacón, muy sencillos. Llevaban unas tiras de raso que se cruzaban sobre la cara del pie. Una fina correa se ataba a su tobillo. El resto del pie quedaba descubierto. Sobre las tiras de raso, pedrería turquesa, muy parecida a la del vestido, hacia lindos dibujos a lo largo de ellas.

_ Nos llevamos el vestido y estos zapatos. Ahora nos gustaría ver los abalorios para el cabello.

La dependienta las condujo hacía un armario que tras abrirlo, se vislumbró cientos de abalorios dispuestos en estanterías a lo largo del armario.

Tras un buen rato mirando todos ellos, se decidieron por una linda tiara de plata envejecida.

_ Esto es perfecto. Nos ha cundido el día. Ya tenemos todo tu vestuario.

_ Si, pero tú no has mirado nada.

_ No pasa nada, hay tiempo aun.

_ ¿Tiempo? Solo faltan dos semanas. Oiga, disculpe.

_ Si, dígame.

_ Ahora que hemos terminado conmigo, ¿tienes vestidos de dama de honor? Es para mi amiga.

Orihime se sorprende gratamente. Dama de honor. Era algo que no esperaba. Se sentía muy honrada.

_ Si, claro. Pasar al probador. Enseguida le llevo unos vestidos.

Las dos chicas pasaron al probador y Orihime se desvistió, quedando tan solo en ropa interior.

_ ¿Dama de honor?

_ Si. Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes. Pero después de regresar, de haberos contado sobre nuestro matrimonio, me mandaron a una misión y sabes que recién acabo de llegar. Por eso todavía no había mirado nada para la boda. ¿Espero que quieras ser mi dama de honor?

_ Claro que si. Me hace muy feliz.

Al cabo de un rato la dependienta regresó al probador con varios vestidos. De todos los que trajo acabo quedándose un vestido que le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas. Era vaporoso, de gasa. Tan solo tenía una manga, por lo que un hombro quedaba descubierto. Era de un azul intenso. Un ancho cinturón negro de raso ero lo único que se ceñía a su figura. También se quedó con unas sandalias de tacón que le había traído la dependienta. También eran sencillas. Eran negras, con unos detalles en azul.

Las dos salieron de la tienda las más de felices con sus vestuarios solucionados. Ya lo tenían todo solucionado. Rukia tenía suerte ya que su hermano, el capitán Kuchiki se iba a encargar de la celebración y los invitados. Por lo tanto, ya lo tenían todo, no le quedaba más, tan solo relajarse y no ponerse nerviosa para la celebración.

…..

Orihime se encontraba en su casa. Su amiga Rukia la acompañaba. Se iba a quedar unos días en su casa por temas de la boda. Acababan de llegar de comprar los vestidos. Los habían colocado en la habitación de Orihime colgados de la lámpara puesto que en el armario no cogían, y así evitaban que se arrugasen. Total, solo serian dos semanas. Ahora se encontraban en la cocina preparándose un tentempié.

_ Inoue, prepara tú las bebidas y ya preparo yo algo de picar.

_ Si, no sea que te vaya a intoxicar con lo que yo preparo. Si te pusieras mala para la boda por mi culpa Abarai-kun me mataría.

_ No seas exagerada.

Rukia abrió unas latas de atún, pretendiendo preparar unos sándwiches con ellas.

Repentinamente, Orihime comenzó a sentirse mal. El olor que desprendían las latas de atún le revolvían el estomago. Sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

_ Kuchiki-san, para mí no prepares sándwich. No me encuentro muy bien.

Dicho esto una fuerte arcada le vino desde lo profundo de su garganta vomitando al instante. No pudo aguantase ni le dio tiempo de ir al baño. Todo fue muy repentino.

_ Inoue, ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ No sé, de repente me empecé a encontrar mal. Parece que el olor a atún me haya revuelto el estomago.

_ ¿El olor al atún? Si hemos comido muchas veces sándwiches de atún y nunca te ha pasado.

_¿Se ha puesto así por el olor a atún? Madre mia, que mala espina me da esto. No quiero ser mal pensada. Pero, ¿será posible que este embarazada? Madre mía, como sea así. No sé si preguntarle, no quiero ser indiscreta. – RUKIA._

Pensando esto, Rukia llevo a Orihime al sofá y la ayudo a tumbarse. La dejó allí y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y le preparo un té caliente haber si así se le arreglaba un poco el estomago. Cuando estuvo hecho se lo llevo.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor?

_ No sé, debo de haber cogido algún virus o algo. Sigo estando angustiosa y me comienzo a sentir mareada.

Los pensamientos de Rukia volvían a dar vueltas por su cabeza. Cada vez le encajaba todo más. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle.

_ Inoue … no quiero ser indiscreta, pero … es posible … ¿es posible que estés embarazada?

_ ¿Embarazada? Que va, ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazada?

_ Bueno … no es tan difícil … Ichigo y tu … bueno …

_ Kuchiki-san, no me refiero a eso. Lo digo porque hemos sido cuidadosos, no puede ser.

_ Bueno, si estas tan segura, será que estas enfermando.

_ Claro, será eso.

Pero la pregunta de Rukia no paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

_Estar embarazada. No podía ser, habían sido cuidadosos. Siempre. … un momento, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos … dios mío, la primera vez no nos cuidamos. Fue algo que surgió, que no habíamos planeado, no teníamos nada para cuidarnos. Tan solo nos dejamos llevar. ¿Pero con tan solo una vez voy a quedar embarazada? ¿Tan mala suerte voy a tener?- Orihime._

_ Tomate el té, te sentirás mejor.

_ Kuchiki-san …

_ Dime.

_ … - Orihime no sabía como decírselo, si lo decía, sería como si aceptara que es posible. – ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy embarazada?

_ Inoue, me estás diciendo, ¿que si es posible?

_ He estado recordando, y si, hay una posibilidad.

_ Voy a buscar un medico que podamos ir y que nos lo confirme.

Orihime se levanta, coge dinero de su monedero y se acerca a Rukia.

_ Ten. Acércate a una farmacia y pide un test de embarazo. Necesito saberlo ya. Y según lo que salga iré a un medico.

…..

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Rukia volvió a la casa de Orihime, ya con un test de embarazo. Cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta, pudo ver su rostro lleno de preocupación. Tenía los ojos colorados y algo hinchados, por lo que era obvio que había estado llorando.

_ Aquí está. Vamos a ver como se utiliza.

Orihime no llego a decir nada, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba realmente asustada. Veía como su amiga abría la caja del test y sacaba las instrucciones. Esta las leyó en alto, con el test en la mano aun con su precinto.

_ Aplicar la orina directamente sobre la parte absorbente sin invadir la ventanita. Si sale una rallita el test funciona y usted no está embarazada. Si no sale ninguna rallita el test es nulo. Si sale dos rallitas usted esta embarazada. – Rukia mira a la pelinaranja y le entrega el test y las indicaciones. – Ten, entra al baño y haz el test y ten también las instrucciones por si tienes alguna duda.

Orihime entra al baño sin decir una sola palabra. A los pocos minutos sale.

_ ¿Ya está? ¿Y el test?

_ Lo he dejado en el baño, no soy capaz de mirar. Además, hay que esperar cinco minutos.

Tras pasar los cinco minutos.

_ Ya han pasado los cinco minutos.

_ Yo … no soy capaz de mirar. Mira tú Rukia, por favor.

Rukia entra en el baño. Ve el test reposado sobre el lavabo. Lo coge y mira la ventanita.

_ Rukia, por favor, di algo.

Rukia se vuelve, y camina hacia su amiga.

_ Inoue … dos rallitas. Estas … estas embarazada.

**¿Que tal? ¿Que os parecido? epero que no seais muy duros y me dejeis comentarios.**

**os habiso que hare un par mas de capitulos y lo dare por terminado. **

**gracias por leer a todos.**


End file.
